At-Em-Oh Inherited Memories
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Atem is sent back in time to 1485 to Stonehenge, England. He must collect all 14 Rose Seals in order to return home, but in return, he must also be a part of History, his most hated subject, and partake in the War of the Roses. Will Atem return home or will he be forever stuck in the 15th century. Sequel to At-Em-Oh Millennium World based on Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist of the Roses.
1. Introductions

**Hello everyone. Here is the addition sequel of_ At-Em-Oh_, this time based on a story line from a video game called _Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist of the Roses_. It's actually a good and solid story line for a video game. I decided to add this, since I have a high popularity of people reading _At-Em-Oh_. I might as well give them something to enjoy. I think you will enjoy this little bit. Now, for introductions.**

Atem Moto has solved the millennium puzzle, after eight years, gaining a spirit named Yugi or _Pharaoh Akiiki_. Though, Yugi was an annoyance to Atem, they both have grown a strong and unbreakable bond together as close brothers. Atem, with his friends' help, has helped Yugi retrieve his memories and enter into the Underworld. Though, Yugi's crossover led to the death of Tea Gardner, who has joined with him in the Underworld and is living happily as Yugi's possible queen.

Atem works at Kaiba Corp. in Japan as manager, working under Seto Kaiba. Seto and Atem met at Atem's grandfather's game shop, develop a deep rivalry and friendship. At first, Seto refused to make any friends, believing they would_ interfere with his job_, but eventually complied after Battle City. Seto and Atem are both close friends, family, and business partners.

Joey is Atem's childhood best friend. After Joey's parents divorced, Joey and Atem became molested by Joey's drunkard father and joined the Ritama gang at age 13, who sell drugs and alcohol. After finding out this gang also raped women, Atem and Joey escaped from that gang at age 15. They were forced to join that gang two years later, but were rescued out of it by Hanaski's bravery and courage.

Atem also had a childhood love named Serenity. She left Atem at age 10 due to her parents' divorce. They never met again until six years later. They became lovers once more and are now closer than ever. They both share the dream of getting married and having kids.

Atem met Ryan Bakura, who once shared a spirit as well named Ryou. Ryou left to the Underworld with Yugi after the Ceremonial Battle. Now that Ryan no longer as the millennium ring, he no longer battles an evil spirit. He comes out as a troublemaker, who isn't afraid to speak his mind when he has to. When it comes to his friends, Ryan is willing to stand with them until the end. He never gives up without a fight.

Ever since working for Kaiba Corp, Atem's hairstyle has changed. He now has medium-sized hair, all dyed black. He's also changed his attitude and look on life. He is paid in a high salary that has moved his family to a higher middle class and will sometimes ride a limo from time to time. He pays for most of his family's finance.


	2. The Summoning

**Okay, here's the chapter. I know the introduction doesn't tell as much, but that's only because this story will only have Atem from the other previous stories and nobody else. Like what you see in the introduction is ALL you need to know. Okay, in Duelist of the Roses, you actually can choose to join the Lancastrians or the Yorkists. Review please!**

It is the late 1400's at Stonehenge in the southern part of England. A mysterious old man in a tan cloak and mysterious eyes arrived inside Stonehenge. He lifted his hands and chanted a spell in old English. Glowing blue energy appeared from his hands and shot right into the sky like an alien beam. The old man's eyes began to glow a bright blue as the beam grew larger and larger before it disappeared, and then the same beam shot down from the sky and landed in the middle of the Stonehenge circle.

A figure began to appear as the old man gasp in astonishment, beginning to see the full figure. It stood still in such _odd_ clothing. He wore black jeans and shoes, a white long sleeved top under a black tank top, and earrings on his ears. He had medium-sized black hair, violet eyes, and a blank face with widened eyes. The figure was finally seen in the flesh with a frozen expression.

_"Oooooooooh!"_ The old man said, looking up at the figure. "Summon from the mystic circle of red and white roses, the one capable of harnessing pure power. There was truth to the legend of the Rose Warrior. Now, we have the means for defeating the forces of Rosenkreuz!"

"あなたは一体誰なんですか!？なぜてめぇは私をここに持ってきたの!?" The figure shouted loudly.

"Oh sorry, just hold on one second. I must make sure I can understand what you are saying. I forget that you're not of this world. You probably don't even know what I'm saying, don't you?" The old man halfly joked, then he chanted a spell as the figure glowed blue before the glow disappeared. "Much better, now we can understand each other. Now, what was that you said?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE!?"

"Oh... my apologies. In my excitement, I've forgotten I was in the presence of the Rose Warrior. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Simon McMooran, High Druid and servant of Lancaster."

"So, you're some sort of high priest or magician working for some _Lancaster_? Great, I'm being kidnapped by a warlock. This day could _not_ get any worse!"

"May I be so bold as to ask the name of which the Rose Warrior would like to be called?"

"Atem, now will you be so kind as to TAKE ME BACK TO F***ING HOME!?"

"Wow, such strong language."

"Get used to it old man, because I'm really pissed right now!"

"I'm afraid I can't. The year you are in is 1485 and you are currently in Stonehenge, near Salisbury, England."

_"Oh yeah, home of the stake, that's what I'm talking about,"_ Atem replied sarcastically, then his eyes widened. "Wait, I'm in 1485? Damnit, you stupid druid! This _cannot_ be happening! How the hell is this possible!? I mean I can see why Yugi would've known about me in the future, but _you_? This is f***ing bullshit!"

"Anyways, the British Empire is in turmoil with the House of the Lancaster's rightful claim to the throne being challenged by the Yorkist usurpers. The power struggle is referred to as_ Wars of the Roses_, a name used by the badges used by both sides: red rose for the Lancastrians and a white rose for the Yorkists. As you can see, I am a red rose Lancastrian. Right now, our kingdom is threatened by the Yorkists and their wrongful claim to the throne! All because the Yorkists enjoy the support of the Rose Crusaders and their sorcerous White Rose seals. Using our Red Rose Seals, we summoned you Atem to this day and age. We hoped that your fighting experience would defeat the Rose Crusaders and lead us to victory!"

"That's great, just a few questions," Atem replied with the most fake smile he could make before turning it into a serious angry face. "One, how the hell would you know I have _any_ fighting experience. For all you know, I could be a farm boy with no fighting experience. If that was the case, you'd be totally screwed, now wouldn't you? Two, how did you even _know_ that using your _summoning powers_ would choose the specific person you wanted. If I was a rabbit, you'd be even more screwed, now wouldn't you? Three, what if I was _'the bad guy'_ and ended up choosing to work for the _Yorkists_ or whatever they're called? You'd be even doubly screwed, wouldn't you? Four, WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE, YOU DUMBASS OLD MAN!? I don't care about Britain, I don't care about these_ Rose war_ shit, and I don't care about any of this shit! I'm not FROM here! I'm not from this country and don't give two shits about England or any of this bullcrap! England has no effect on Japan and can go straight to hell! Besides that, we're going to be enemies in a few hundred years, so knowing I'm on your side or not is _way_ beyond your knowledge of knowing! I could hate Britain for all you know and that would be totally screwing you over to hell, now wouldn't it!? Even if it was a last minute desperate effort, it's the dumbest one I've ever heard in my entire f***ing life! You took me from my home, my family, my country to bring me to this dumb wasteland just so you can use me to screw over to war and do all your f***ing dirty work? You are f***ing dumb and insane, old man!"

_"I-I'm sorry, I was just following orders of king Henry Tudor of-"_

"Oh great, using the_ 'I was following orders'_ excuse. Kiss my ass, old man. Kiss my f***ing ass," Atem said, flipping Simon off. "Oh wait, my bad, you don't know what middle finger means. Okay, then this." Then bit his thumb. "Suck my d*** you f***ing asshole!"

_"S-Sorry. _Rumor has it that only the legendary Rose Warrior stands a chance against the power of Rosenkreuz._"_

"How the hell do you know that and what _power_ is it that I have? What am I, some sort of Jesus figure or something? Look mister, I'm not your _Jesus_ and I'm not your slave! People like me don't work for people that force them to do their shit. That's _not_ how it works! You never asked me to be part of this YOU FORCED ME! This is something out of a cliché Superman movie and don't ask what that is, I'm not in the mood! By the way, something to note, what if I was a decedent of this Rosenkreuz, you'd feel pretty stupid then, won't ya?"

"You have to ask our king about that. We'd appreciate any help you can provide against them."

"Translation: _we kidnapped you, so do our shit or else._ Yeah, at this point, I'm not interested in joining your little _group_ just to be a part of History. I don't even _like_ History, so what makes you think I want to be a part of this. I just want to go home! By the way, do you even plan to bring me home after this shit is over?"

"Of course we will. I'm sure our majesty will provide you a transport home."

"How?"

"W-Well... I don't _know_ exactly."

"Oh damn, you are so _dumb_! This is stupid shit! I'm stuck in this time line, no thanks to you, and I've got nowhere else to go! You know, you just won the dumbass reward! I was planning on giving it to Edward Cullen, but you deserve it alot more for pulling off this shit!"

"A-Anyway, my lord requires me to release your monster spirit, who lives inside you."

"Monster spirit? Okay, now you're putting way too much faith in me," Atem chuckled, finding this all too amusing.

"The monster spirit-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know about that shit. I've even changed into my own monster spirit. Just do whatever shit you're going to do already."

The old man brought out his hands in front of Atem and they began to glow bright blue. Atem's body began to glow a bright blue, and then Atem began knowing the knowledge of changing into his Ka monster. He decided to save this knowledge to get back at whoever sent him to this bizarre time line later. This _king_ whatever had alot of explaining to do and alot of beating he deserved. Atem changed instantly into the armor of Black Luster Solder.

"So, _that_ is your powerful monster spirit," Simon said in astonishment.

"Interesting," A mysterious and familiar voice arose. Both men turned and found a Seto Kaiba look-alike with armor and an army behind him. "It looks like there was some truth to the legend or I might be just seeing the best play in all of Britain."

_"Rosenkreuz!"_

"It's been some time since the Battle of Barnet."

"What brings _you_ here?"

"Wait, _you're_ Rosenkreuz?" Atem asked, showing a half a smile. "Nice armor by the way."

"Only a member of the Rose Crusaders may call me by that name. You and the old man may only address me as Seto," Rosenkreuz stated.

"One of my best and closest friends is named Seto as well. In fact, you look an awfully lot like him."

"You must be the dreaded Rose Warrior. I must admit, there's a certain aura of power emanating from you."

"That's what this old d***head keeps calling me, _Rose Warrior._ I don't even know what the hell that is! This dumbass just kidnapped me from my time line, home, and country, sends me to the middle of f***ing nowhere, and expects me to _happily agree_ to fight against you guys! So far, he's making me more than uninterested in this little charade, especially since he has _no way_ of sending me back except up his ass."

Rosenkreuz chuckled darkly, feeling entertained by this coincidence and decided to use this to his advantage. He replied, "I believe an introduction is in order. As you already know, I am Seto. I am the leader of the Rose Crusaders. There are members of our little group that refer to me as Christian Rosenkreuz."

"I ask you again, _what are you doing here?_" Simon asked furiously.

"Mind your manners, old man. What else would bring me here? I'm here to defend my land from the likes of you and perhaps even collect the Rose Seals. After all, it was _you_ who showed me the summoning powers of the magic when combining the Red Rose and White Rose Seals. Combined, they can send enough magic for a Rose Summoning."

"If that is what you are up to, then these Red Rose Cards shouldn't fall into your evil hands."

"_Evil_ hands? Okay, since when did we get to declare who's evil and who isn't? I mean, this isn't a cartoon," Atem said, putting his hands up, then glared at Simon. "Besides that, the only _evil people_ I see are the ones that kidnapped me and are forcing me to do their dirty shit!"

"You don't understand! This kind of summoning taps into the power of the ancient ones, by their very nature. Each seal is like a double-edge sword that can be cut in both ways. The Rose Seals alone harness tremendous power. There's no telling what horrors one might unleash to the world by combining red and white! I will sacrifice my own life, if it means to prevent any from uttering the Spell of Doom!"

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You came all the way here, to _enemy territory_ no doubt, to kidnap me to do your dirty work, using the seals, which Seto is _wanting to get his hands on?_ You are not only risking the fact I might end up siding with Seto, if he ever comes (which he just now did), but you're also risking your own _life_ and Seto possibly winning the war by stealing the seals from your hands. Seriously? Are you seriously _this_ stupid?"

"Not only that, but the 16 Rose Seals, red and white, grant a great power that could help gain more power and win this war with the help of summoning the great one. This power also has a hidden power to this, besides summoning. We Rose Crusaders have sworn to create a utopia free from the ravages of war. We intend on accomplishing this with the power of the seals; and we shall do so by extending the rule of Richard III throughout the known world!" Rosenkreuz explained.

"Can't argue against that. At least you're not _kidnapping people_ to do your shit for you. See Simon, you should follow Seto's example," Atem said, pointing his thumb at Rosenkreuz as Simon stood quiet. Atem was liking this, seeing that Simon was finally starting to doubt Atem was going to side with him finally, and it was about time too.

"By the way, it was clever of you to form a circle with the Red Rose Seals to summon the Rose Warrior, but you were foolish to come alone. This area is surrounded and if you wish to leave with your life, you will do so by handing over the Red Rose Seals," Rosenkreuz offered, handing over his hand.

"_Thank you!_ See, even _this guy_ knows that what you did was stupid!" Atem shouted aloud. "I mean even bringing an army with you to do this mission would've given you _some_ respect toward me, but _noooooooooooooo_ you just _had_ to go and be the most idiotic druid on the face of the earth! Whose idea was it to make you come here alone, Spongebob and Patrick?"

"I am not a fool! What about _you_, Seto? Are you foolish enough to actually _believe_ the Red Rose Seals would remain here in my possession? Right after the summoning, the spell sent them back to our best warriors to keep them from your _tainted_ hands!"

"... okay, I'll give you _one_ point for thinking _somewhat_ ahead of this, though I still think you coming here alone in enemy territory was a dumb idea."

"Then, you leave me with, but one option," Rosenkreuz smirked, then turned his head to Atem's direction. "I can already see there's _friction_ between you and the old man and I sincerely apologize for this war taking you from your home. I will make it up to you with an offer of joining my quest."

"You take leave of your senses," Simon glared, though Atem just shot a glare at him.

"And you speak too soon, old man!"

"Who died and decided I was joining _either_ of you assholes?" Atem argued.

"Heed my words, Rose Warrior! If you wish to return to your home and time line, you must collect 16 Rose Seals red and white," Rosenkreuz explained in a stoic tone.

_"Go on,"_ Atem said, his eyebrows furrowed while rubbing his chin.

"The Red and White Rose Seals must be laid out in reverse of the summoning order to send you home."

"_Really?_ So... collecting these seals and placing them in a certain order can send me home right?"

"Right."

"Huh... sounds interesting, but _I don't know..._"

"I propose a partnership. You need the 16 Rose Seals as much as we do. Help us gather the seals and I shall guarantee your return, after we've achieved our ultimate goal. Besides, you don't have much of a choice anyways and I doubt the old man will give you a better deal than that. In fact, I doubt if he planed on sending you home to begin with, since he never _had_ a plan to send you back anyhow."

"An absurd proposal! Do you think that the honorable Atem would even lend an ear to your ridiculous proposal!?" Simon snapped.

"Can you be so sure, old man? For one, you already made your _Rose Warrior_ pissed. Not to mention your side just has 8 Red Rose Seals, while I have 8 White Rose Seals. The numbers are even and he could side with either of us. In fact, he's probably leaning toward me, since I never angered him and am even offering him a ride home."

"He's got a point there. He never dragged me into this shit hole and _is_ offering me a ride home," Atem said.

"I think it's quite clear which side is better-positioned to send you home."

"_A-Atem!_ Heed not to the words of this power-hungry lunatic!" Simon warned.

"You seriously have the right to tell me which side is the _bad side_ after kidnapping me and making me an offer to do your dirty work without _anything_ in return!? F*** that shit!" Atem snapped.

"He's right. Is it not for _him_ to decide his _own_ future?" Rosenkreuz agreed.

"Well... yes... but..." Simon replied before being cut off.

"Splendid! In keeping tradition of the Old Temple gardens, I offer you a choice, warrior," Rosenkreuz offered, facing Atem.

"No, don't do this, Atem! Don't choose the side of evil!"

"I think it's _obvious_ which side I'm going to choose. Seto, I want to update the offer," Atem said as Rosenkreuz looked up with two risen eyebrows. "I don't want to be your slave or someone for you to use just because I'm on your side. I want both of us to have equal power to the other. After all, you could have me get all your seals and you just have them for yourself and nothing for me."

"That is true. You are the Rose Warrior, are you not? _You_ will be the one in possession of the Red Rose Seals you collect, while I'll be in possession of the White Rose Seals. That way, we will both be even in power."

"Sounds good to me. Very well, I will take your offer, but if you double-cross me, I won't hold back from attacking you. In fact, I might even kill you; and don't think I won't."

"Fair enough," Rosenkreuz shrugged. He held out his hand and him and Atem shook hands. "I see you are well-versed in judging a situation. Welcome to the Rose Crusaders! I am honored." He turned to Simon, who stood there dumbfounded. "Okay, old man. It's time you made yourself scarce."

Suddenly, an arrow shot from one of Rosenkreuz's men right into Simon's heart and he choked, then fell onto the ground dead. Atem jumped aback from the shock, but then turned to Rosenkreuz's direction. Rosenkreuz smiled almost sinisterly at Atem, who then changed his focus to the man he agreed to join sides with.

"Now, let's talk about the Red Rose Seals. Simon mentioned that he spread the seals among several individuals after summoning you. I think it's safe to assume that a large number of those people are his confederates currently located in France," Rosenkreuz explained.

"So, I'm going to France? Now, I'm wishing my girlfriend was here," Atem smirked as Rosenkreuz snorted a chuckle, finding this person amusing.

"I would like to ask you to enter France from Dover and retrieve those cards for our cause."

"What about you?"

"I would go myself, but I am needed here to maintain our barrier against any invading forces. I promise I will send you forces under your command, if you wish to have them. Though, the forces must be lower than our opponent's forces in order to prevent innocent bystanders from being harmed from war. We are fighting to end this war, not make matters worse. I've also heard somewhere that the Celts inherited their Red Rose Seals from the original inhabitants of Stonehenge, where we are standing currently," Rosenkreuz explained, his eyes furrowing deeper. "This would mean that our enemy Yugi, who comes from a line of Welsh nobility, would likely have inherited one of the Red Rose Seals."

"Wait, did you say _Yugi_?" Atem asked, almost dumbfounded.

"Yes, why do you ask? Do you know someone of that name or _heard_?"

"I... once did... he was an old friend, who died long ago."

"I can safely say this one is not the same _Yugi_ you know. His true name is actually Henry Tudor-"

"Yeah, not the same guy. The Yugi I'm thinking... his real name is Akiiki."

"Weird name. Must be an outsider. Anyways, those who oppose the Rose Crusaders are sufficiently equipped to fight against us equally. Given their desperate situation, they will retaliate with everything they've got. It would be wise not to underestimate them. I'm depending on _you_."

"Gladly, but I don't know how to lead a war, let alone fight in it."

"No worries. I will be sure that you are trained in combat and some points on leadership. It shouldn't be hard, if you have some skill in fighting and leading."

"I run a business that sells games. Is that enough?"

_"Business?"_

"It's a system that runs _sorta like a government_ to sell products. We call them _companies_. I run one in Japan under the president of Kaiba Corp."

"In other words, you do have skill in leadership and commanding?"

"Yes, I just don't know about fighting combat. I've only fought against those that have tried to rob my house and the forces of evil."

"Then, it shouldn't take long to train your properly. It seems you have enough experience for it. I will take you to my palace and get you started."

_"Thank you, Sir Rosenkreuz,"_ Atem smirked, standing at attention like a soldier as Rosenkreuz chuckled.

"I suppose I can allow you to call me that now."

"It's the only way, so I don't get confused with you and the other Seto back at home."

"Fair enough."


	3. The Palace

**This part is not from the game. In fact, the only thing that will be part of the game is the very beginning, very end, and fights. The rest will be all me, which is why this is going to be a challenge. I will reference the Scope Let's Play for those of you that have watched it. If you haven't, I highly suggest you check it out. It's really awesome. Review please!**

C. Seto Rosenkreuz led Atem to his kingdom, where his palace was. Rosenkreuz ordered Atem to cover himself in a brown cloak, so everyone would know he was a foreigner and not a witch. Atem felt slightly annoyed, but obeyed Rosenkreuz's command. The last thing he wanted was to be accused of something, let alone a witch. He rode behind Rosenkreuz on his horse before they rode off, along with the rest of the soldiers.

Atem stared in awe at the scenery of the old England countryside. It was beautiful with the blanket of green grass and yellow flowers on several parts. There were a few forest areas that were only the color green. Atem had never seen anything like it in his life, even in the country areas of Japan. He stared at the ground as the horse ran through the grass like he was driving his motorcycle through this. The green scenery matched perfectly with the blue sky and white fluffy clouds above.

Nothing could amaze Atem even more until Rosenkreuz reached his castle. It was made of stones stacked neatly and beautifully. It was located next to an open body of water with a huge thick stone wall surrounding it. Atem had to guess that it was at least 10 meters high with little narrow windows on the thick walls. Atem remembered that those were for shooting arrows without getting hit, which was why they were made in an odd angle.

The huge gate opened and Rosenkreuz and his men entered inside on their horses. Their horses walked passed the guards next to the gate before entering the second part of the castle. All the walls were made of that same particular stone. Atem looked above him for a second before observing everything around him. He sorta knew the inside of the castle would, of course, have no roof like the fairytales; though he couldn't help, but continually be fascinated by this place.

"You like it?" Rosenkreuz asked as Atem showed a slight blush.

"_I-It's okay._ I'm not exactly into History and this is _History_ for me, so... yeah," Atem replied, trying to hold in his pride. Rosenkreuz showed a smirk in reply.

"I'm sure the places where you live are more _fascinating_ than this."

"It... is."

Rosenkreuz and his men mounted their horses inside the stables of the palace before Atem was guided by Rosenkreuz into the Keeps of the castle at the very top into one of the apartment rooms. The room was huge with the same thick-walled stone, a huge canopy bed with soft sheets, a middle-sized chess, a huge table with a chair and large mirror, and what seemed to be like a large decorative wooden cabinet with french doors. Atem opened the french doors and saw drawers from top to bottom.

"What is this?" Atem asked.

"That's for clothes," Rosenkreuz replied plainly as Atem looked inside the middle drawer and saw clothing, feeling stupid for asking such a question.

"Oh... sorry. Where I come from, we hang or fold clothes and put them inside a separate room called a closet."

"You need a separate room for _clothes_?"

"It's not a _large_ separate room, probably the size of this thing. I'm just glad it's not a basket," Atem said, closing the french doors.

"Anyways, this is one of the guest rooms. Normally, I'd have my guests pay for their stay, but seeing that we owe each other something and your money is back at your time period, I will consider you gaining me the Red Rose Seals and daily chores as your payment for your stay."

"Thanks... I think."

"Your welcome. I will have you train first thing tomorrow. I will train you with several of my best men, depending on what skill will help you on your quest like how to ride a horse, use a bow and arrow, etcetera. There will also be labor for you to do around the palace, when you're not training. I will hire you a maid to give you the details on your daily duties and training, including when it is time to get up, sleep, and come to dinner," Rosenkreuz explained, then showed a slight smirk. "Normally, I wouldn't have to tell something like this to someone of your age, but you seem like the type that has been spoiled compared to us, no offense."

_"Non taken, your highness."_

"I'm not of royalty, but thank you for-"

"That was called _sarcasm_. It's when you say something you don't really mean in a negative tone."

"Oh... odd figurative language. I will send your maid up here right away," Rosenkreuz said before leaving as Atem sighed, then plopped onto the bed, hearing the crunching sound of hay.

"_Of course this is made of hay._ At least it's better than the floor."

Atem decided to dress himself, since he wanted to at least _try_ to blend in. He took his jeans and shirts off, searched through the drawers, found a white long-sleeved shirt to put on, and then looked through the next drawer before his eyes furrowed. He sorta knew _this_ would be what he would have to wear, but he was trying to block it out of his head.

"You have _got_ to be f***ing joking," Atem said, holding out two pairs of stockings. He sighed, knowing that he had to suck it up, because other men around here wore these, so it wasn't like he was the only one. He began trying to put one on before his foot got caught in the stocking and he fell on his bottom. _"F***."_ He tried pulling his foot inside again before hearing a knock.

"It's your maid, may I come in?" A familiar voice asked.

"I'm kinda dressing right now!" Atem said, still struggling to shove his foot in the hose.

"You're dressing already? You should have waited until I came. You're going to need help tying in the laces."

"I like my privacy when dressing, thank you!" Atem said, aggravated that he can't get his foot inside the hose.

"Are you _sure_ you don't need help? You seem to be having trouble!"

Atem finally got his leg through the hose before replying, "I'm good!" He then took the second hose and stuck his foot in there, trying to pull his leg in. _How did women get their legs into these things?_

"You need to roll up the stockings, dear," the maid said, showing a chuckle as Atem realized that his maid snuck into the room, knowing he was having trouble. He also recognized that face that matched Serenity's, only in a simple white gown with long wide sleeves. She knelt down and rolled the stockings to the foot part before pushing it inside Atem's foot. Atem took the stocking and pulled it up his leg as the Serenity clone looked through one of the top drawers. "I'm sorry for walking in, but it _is_ my job to help you, especially getting dressed. I can already see you're not familiar with the clothes around here." She came with a black doublet before tying the laces to the stockings Atem was wearing.

"I didn't know these things had _laces_."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Your clothes stretch," the maid said, finishing tying the stocking laces before placing on the doublet on Atem and tying the laces to that one as well. "Your braies are also strange. It looks like short pants and also stretches."

"Thanks... I suppose," Atem replied, finding this _subject_ very awkward. "So... I have to wear my undies as pants? Just wonderful."

"_Undies?_ You mean braies?"

"Yes, I mean_ braies_," Atem replied in a sarcastic tone before his maid wrapped a belt around his waist and tied it.

"There, good as new!" The Serenity clone said with a bright smile on her face.

"What is your name, by the way?"

"Sabrina," Sabrina replied, lending out her hand as Atem stared at it and shook it.

"Sorry, I hate History class, so the old manners around here is foreign to me," Atem apologized, rubbing the back of his neck as Sabrina chuckled.

"That's alright. What you do is take my hand and air kiss. Like this," Sabrina said, giving Atem a demonstration with his own hand. He felt slightly embarrassed for not picking up on that, especially seeing that he's seen something like this in _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

"Oh."

"You will also need some shoes," Sabrina said, going into the very bottom drawer and pulling out a pair of leather brown shoes with a strap at the top and a pointy end that curved upwards.

"I can definitely put these on myself," Atem chuckled, strapping on the medieval shoes before standing back up.

"Sir Rosenkreuz will meet you for dinner very soon. Until then, would you like a tour of the palace?"

"Sure. Might as well know my way around here."

Sabrina showed Atem around the palace. Some of the places were easier to find than others. Atem was relieved when he found out where the restrooms were and even more to know that he didn't have to use leaves for toilet paper. Sabrina explained to Atem how things were to be done around the place, including bathing. Atem's bathing had to be once a month, since bathing required too much work to be done once a day. Being a guy, Atem was very okay with this and was just glad the women around didn't complain, because Mai _definitely_ would have.

There was also the water supplies. Clean water usually came from the well and it was used only for cleaning and nothing more. One knowledge Atem did remember was that water being used for drinking was a big _no-no_. The only drinking supplies was beer generally, much to Atem's happiness. Atem even got himself a pint of beer just to celebrate his unlimited supply of beer, which Sabrina found hilarious.

Supper time did finally arrive and Atem was seated along the large rectangle wooden table with food in the middle like Chicken, bread, fruit, green beans, and so forth. Atem got out some food from the table and put it on his plate. He bit into the chicken and noticed it was too bland, then watched everyone else dip their chicken in a small bowl of salt. Atem took the bowl and poured a small amount into his plate before giving it back and sprinkling it on his chicken and eating it. Everyone stared at Atem looked back, swallowed his food, and shifted his eyes away.

"Is that how you dip your food into your salt?" Rosenkreuz asked curiously.

"No... we have salt shakers that we can use to sprinkle it into our food... I've never used a small bowl of salt before. In fact, I thought that was sugar for a moment," Atem admitted as some of the others began chuckling.

"Here, we just dip our food into the salt bowl. Spice is very hard to come by, so I would like it if you didn't pour some on your plate anymore."

"I understand... I think. Anyways, I would like to know how that old coot got me here in the first place," Atem wondered, slightly demanding.

"From what I know about sorcery, Simon used an old Anglo summoning. The summonings used to take place at Stonehenge, including sacrifices. He was able to summon a reincarnate of someone from the future to help the Lancastrians, believing that you would think like your _ancient self_ from this time line. Though, even an old dog can make mistakes and get a little too... cocky."

"So, there's an ancient version of me that lives here?"

"My first guess was possibly Henry Tudor, but you said you met _someone else_ like him in your time line."

"Actually, the other Yugi I was talking about is over 3000 years old and is my ancient self as well... my life gets _really_ complicated sometimes," Atem explained, taking a bite of the green bean, which tasted crunchy.

"You talk to spirits?"

"Sorta... as I said, it's complicated."

"_Uh-huh._ I suppose you truly are the reincarnate of Henry Tudor... of course with shorter hair and... without the blond bangs at the front."

"Oh, I changed the color of my hair. My true hair color is blond bangs and can be a mess everywhere," Atem explained as Rosenkreuz nodded. "Anyways, if you knew I was the reincarnate of Henry Tudor, why did you offer me to join you?"

"Because you _are_ like Henry Tudor."

Atem rose two eyebrows.

"You don't let anyone tell you what to do, and want to be a rebel and do things _your_ way."

"Oh! I suppose _that_ makes sense."

"I don't exactly trust you, especially since I don't know what you're like in your time line or how much you're like Tudor, but I do need your help and you need my help."

"And that's enough reason to let me tag along."

"I'm sure you don't wanna be stuck here."

"That's true."

"And I'm sure there was something important you have to do back home or _will_ have to do."

"Like explaining to my mom why I'm not back from school yet. It's a good thing it was already over by the time I came here."

"_School?_"

"It's where I learn Science and English."

"You mean like _tutoring_? I didn't know your social class was that high."

"Where I come from, you have to be tutored in order to survive the world called _life_."

"How strange. Do you ever do labor?"

"We do, but we must know the knowledge to do it."

"I don't understand."

Atem took out his cell phone and showed it to Rosenkreuz asking, "you know how to work this?"

"N-No..."

"My point exactly," Atem replied, turning his cell phone off and placing it in his shoe, since he didn't have his charger and there was no electricity anyways.

"Perhaps training you will turn out easier than I thought. I estimate you will learn all you need to know before the end of six months."

"At least I'll be allowed to grow my hair back."

Rosenkreuz smirked, continually eating along with Atem and everyone else. It was only the next day when Atem's training would begin.


	4. Sir Rex the Blacksmith

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long with this, my cowriter just sent me her chapter to Yugioh, Yugi Vs The Fiend, which I still highly advise you to check out. I'm also checking out the Dragon Ball manga and it actually is really good. It doesn't suck like the anime English dub. Review please!**

Atem moaned, getting up and rubbing his eyes, wearing a long, baggy-sleeved shirt as a nightgown. He looked out the window and sighed, thinking to himself, _'I knew this wasn't a dream.'_ He plopped back onto his bed, his head resting on his arms. Today would be the day he started his training. On the positive side, at least he's going to build up some muscle and abs that he could brag about to Joey, Duke, and Tristan. On the negative side, he'd have to dye his hair again, because he knew getting back home would take almost a year at least. Atem was just glad he was used to dealing with paranormal stuff like this.

Atem heard a knock on the door before Sabrina began peeking her head through the crack of the door as she slightly opened it. Her bright smile almost lit up the room.

"Time to get up, sleepy head!" Sabrina said cheerfully.

"Getting up. I'm glad you're not pouring a bucket of water over my head," Atem slightly joked as Sabrina chuckled.

"Oh, I'm not _that_ cruel, though Rosencruz might be."

_"I can imagine,"_ Atem said, sitting up on his bed. At this point, he didn't care that he was only wearing his shirt and underwear in front of Sabrina, since she already saw him in this the first time and really _did_ need help putting on his clothing.

Sabrina helped Atem put on his clothes to prepare him for training. He did have a morning snack break, which consisted of bread and wine. Atem was surprised to find out that dipping bread in wine actually tasted delicious. He was used to almost having no breakfast in the mornings, except maybe two pieces of toast and coffee or something from the snack machine in the lobby at Kaiba Corp.

Sabrina guided Atem from his room, where he had his morning snack, to outside at the training ground. There were different areas in the training ground, which consisted of archery, spear throwing, sword fighting, and other combat training. Rosencruz arrived with just wearing a long shirt, tights, and boots. It seemed simple like what Atem was wearing.

"So, what do I need to do?" Atem asked.

"I will have your trainers teach you an important technique. Your job is to do what your trainer says and try to surpass them. Once you do that, then I can send you to the next trainer. However, even though you surpassed that trainer, I do require you to practice that certain technique for at least 2-3 hours a day, so you don't forget how to do it, while also growing stronger. Do I make myself clear?" Rosencruz instructed.

"Loud and clear. So, who's my first trainer or whatever?"

"I'll make it your choice," Rosencruz replied, walking deeper into the training ground. There, Atem found two young men, one a look-alike of Rex and the other one of Weevil. "These are Sir Rex and Sir Underwood. Sir Underwood specializes in carpentry and Sir Rex specializes in smithing. You are to train under either one of your choice."

"Question, what's _smithing_ and how is carpentry or _smithing_ going to help me?"

"You've never heard of a blacksmith?" Rosencruz asked in surprise as Atem blinked, then facepalmed himself.

"_Right._ I've heard of this from _Age of Empires_. Blacksmiths are supposed to make swords and stuff. Sorry, we don't use swords and shields in my time, except for cooking and stuff. We have, what you call, _better_ weapons, which won't be invented for several centuries from now," Atem explained as Rosencruz nodded. "But how is either of them going to help me fight? I mean I guess I can kinda see how learning to make weapons _might_ help me make my own weapon, but I would think it won't help me on the battlefield."

"Even knights must learn one of these skills. It might not seem like it, but these require skills that are very useful in the battlefield and help you understand how to use sharp weapons."

"I suppose. I'll go with blacksmith, since I've always wanted to know how they created weapons," Atem replied as Rosencruz sighed, while rolling his eyes.

"Very well. You will be going with Sir Rex," Rosencruz said as Sir Rex smirked deeply. "Enjoy."

"With pleasure," Sir Rex replied before facing Atem. "Follow me."

Atem followed Sir Rex to the inside of the castle in the room where the blacksmiths worked at. Atem was to learn how to create swords and learn how to use them. Sir Rex only knew the basics on how to use swords in simple fights. There were different kinds of metals used to make swords like copper, iron, steel, and silver. While blacksmithing would seem easy at first look, it was very hard to do and not just preventing metal burns or being reminded that the ovens at this day and age age were nothing like the ones in the modern 21st century.

Atem discovered a painful workout with hammering a sword when crafting it. Atem would hammer, cut, and bend a sword to craft it. He didn't just have to craft one sword, but about over 50 of them during the entire day. Rex wasn't easy with his teachings, he'd make a military officer look like a crying baby. If Atem bent a sword the wrong way, he'd get slapped across the head or thrown across the floor for it while spitting out a couple of insults here and there about how _lazy_ or _pathetic_ the sword or Atem was, while also getting spat in the face. Atem wasn't sure if this was really England or Ireland; might as well be both.

Atem hated this and wondered if he should've chosen carpentry, then thought back and didn't want to know how Sir Underwood would've treated him. Being this was_ the dark ages_, child labor laws and the safety of the worker's health were never thought of or were a problem. As far as Rex's treatment on Atem was concerned, any kind of harm done on him would be his own fault and not Rex's. Atem was starting to wish he was working at Kaiba Corp. again. At least he was protected from this horrible mistreatment.

After forging over fifty swords, Atem was finally able to leave to prepare for supper. He was received lunch at noon, but had to eat it during work and it was only bread and fruit. He washed himself up with a bucket of water and a rag, since he couldn't bathe and needed to wash the sweat and spit off of himself. Sabrina dressed Atem into suitable clothes, noticing that he was not in a very good mood.

"I suppose the training was very hard?" Sabrina asked.

"Hard yes, but I swear that son of a bitch Rex could give any military officer in my day a run for his money!" Atem complained, then sat himself on the bed. "This is a real pain in the ass! I'm stuck in this f***ed up timeline with no air conditioning, wearing tights, while being harassed by a screwed up Butthead!"

"I... don't know what you're saying."

"Is it normal for your trainer to push you around, spit at you, and hit you across the head for being a dumbass?" Atem asked.

"For men, it is. I suppose they don't do that where you're from? You must come from a spoiled community, no offense."

"Non taken. They don't do that kind of stuff, due to the safety of employee's health or some shit like that. Not to mention I'm 16, so I'm technically not an adult, not until I'm 20 at least."

"_Really?_ Here, you are already considered adult age. That is very strange that you are considered youth by your time standers. It's no wonder you are spoiled."

"I figured I was an adult here, since Rosencruz is ruling a country and we're of the same age; not to mention is also letting me into the battlefield. Though, even in my country, the court already declares me as an adult, since I left home at 13 a long time ago like a dumbass."

"_13!?_ That is young, even by our standards! Surely your country wouldn't consider you an adult. That is the age of youth!"

"Nope. I not only left home, I had sex with different women. I was kinda wild back then and now I'm paying the price for it."

"That is too young to think of such things. The city you are raised in must be full of bad thoughts."

"Perhaps. I'm young, but I'm still working to bring money and food on the table. I wish I wasn't such a dumbass back then."

"If you are doing these things, that must make you the man of the house. That should not be something to be ashamed of."

_"Man of the house?"_

"Yes, they are the men that support the family and bring food and money to help support his family. Usually, the oldest man, not counting the elderly, is to support his family, even by your age. You are a man of respect and don't you forget that!"

"I suppose you are right about that, but... I still wish I wasn't a dumbass back then and I wish Rex didn't have to treat me like shit."

"I cannot help what Rex does, but I can tell you that you should not think about the things of the past."

"You people are so old school," Atem joked as Sabrina couldn't help, but laugh.

"We technically are by your standards."

"Isn't that the point?" Atem smirked, then sighed. "Thanks for the talk. I needed something to calm me down."

"Anytime. Every man needs a woman's touch."

_"Aw, now you're just flirting with me."_

"Shut up!" Sabrina smirked, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, I'll let you off the hook, since you do look like my girlfriend."

"You mean your fiancée?"

"Yeah, my _fiancée_."

Sabrina smiled, then led Atem to the dining room. She began growing curious and...

"What is your fiancée like?" Sabrina asked.

"Serenity? Well... she's alot like you actually, only we grew up together and she had bad eyesight."

"Is she dim-eyed?"

"I suppose you could call it that."

"I am dim-eyed as well."

Atem looked at Sabrina, who stared at the ground, blinking a few times. He said, "you can't see very good?"

"I can see, but not clearly like everyone else. I am to go blind very soon and, unless I find a husband to care for me, I will lose my job and will have nowhere else to go. Rosencruz did offer me to become his harem, but my heart is still broken."

"_Broken?_ Did you have a... fiancée?"

"Long ago. When he found out I was dim-eyed, he broke up with me. I can't blame him really. I would never be suitable for any role as a woman. I will never be able to clean, cook, bring food from the market, or anything. I won't even be able to go walking down the streets without a guide or someone with me."

Atem could not find any idea that could help Sabrina with her eye problem. If it was his modern time, there were therapists and doctors that could help any person with bad eyesight. In the dark ages, the blind were as useless as a stick in the mud. Atem shook his head.

"I am terribly sorry. You shouldn't marry someone that does not love you," Atem said.

"Yes well... love is to grow after marriage, I suppose."

"After... was it arranged?"

"Yes, usually marriages around here are. Why? Do you not practice that?"

"We learn to love each other before we are married. If not, then what's the point of loving the person? You can't marry someone, who does not love you, who does not gaze upon you and find you beautiful before marriage! If he does not love you before marriage, how can you expect him to love you after you tie the knot?"

"I... I don't know. I was always told that love will come after marriage."

"That's bullshit! If someone doesn't love you before marriage, he's never going to love you after. I may hate history, but I know a few things. Yes, many middle age royalties' marriages were _arranged_, but do you know how their romance turned out?"

"Well... I suppose it was a happy one?"

"No, those kings beat up their wives and treated them like shit. One of the most famous ones I remember King Henry the eighth of England, who won't be born for who knows how long, executed his wives, because they never gave him a baby boy. That _Henry the eighth _is going to be your future king in several centuries from now. Nobody did any shitload about it, because _he's king_ and anything he says goes and he's the saint of the f***ing world to everyone. Sabrina, if a guy asks you to marry him, make sure he loves you before you do so. Any man around here can beat up their wives and get away with it, because they're the _man of the house_, especially if they're king or whatever."

Sabrina stopped, stood still while slowly bringing her hand to her chest. Her eyes began to water before Atem wrapped two arms around the young woman, who began crying her heart out. Her eyes had been opened for the first time in her life. She always believed that she would be taken care of by a man, that anything was right as long as she had _a man_ to support her. It never occurred to the young woman that a man also had the power to do any _harm_ to a woman. That was not thought of! _Unthinkable!_

_"My beauty will be gone in several years and I will be blind forever, but... will I ever live?"_ Sabrina asked, still sobbing.

"You might be close to blindness, but I'm sure you have loved ones that will always be there for you to make sure you're taken care of."

"Y-You think so?"

"I _know_ so. When I was on my last legs, my mother and grandfather let me back home. Don't look to a complete stranger you don't know to take care of you, look to the ones you know and love. Some might be a pain in the ass, but they will always care and love you; never mistreating you in any way."

Sabrina sighed, wiping her tears, then said, "anyways, I must lead you to the dining room."

"Lead the way."


	5. Sir Weevil the Carpenter

**I apologize for taking a long time with this. This part, compared to my other _At-Em-Oh_ books, is harder to do. Be aware that this is based off of the storyline of a video game. I find that most of the reason why making movies based off of games usually sucks is not because the director is bad, but because it's _extremely_ hard to do. It does help that there's a storyline to it, but it doesn't make this less difficult. There was a time I was planning on making this story like the game where my audience can choose for Atem to side with the Lancastrians or Yorkists, but as I said before, that is extremely difficult. I am thinking of sometime writing a story where the audience decides what the main character does, but I've not reached that level of an author. Even if I was to coewrite with other great authors, that wouldn't make it easier. I would be working with 3-7 different plots and endings, while trying to make my endings as interesting as the other. Though, I will plan on doing something like that in the future. This might take me longer than usual to do, mostly because, as I said, this story is based off of a game and I have to entertain my audience as much as I can. **

**Another thing is that there were a few changes I made like changing Panik's past self's name, because I want it to be a more _English_ name. Review please!**

Rosencruz stood at the balcony of his room of the castle reading a scroll in his hands. His eyes squinted, reading what was on the scroll before hearing someone walking toward his room. He heard a knock, and then turned around with a plain expression.

"Come in!" Rosencruz said as a young boy at the age of twelve entered the room with short messy black hair, violet eyes, long pointy shoes, and a red and white high class wardrobe. "Ah, my brother, is there something you need?"

"Sir Rex stated that Atem has surpassed him... it is better you don't ask about _the details_," Rosencruz's brother replied as Rosencruz chuckled.

"I figured he'd snap sooner or later. Sir Rex didn't get along with Henry neither. As long as he has learned all that is required..."

"He has."

"Then, I will see to it that Atem sees his next teacher," Rosencruz replied, walking out of his room with his brother following him.

Rosencruz walked to the Blacksmith's room part of the castle and found Atem leaning against the wall with over 100 forged swords of different kinds on five separate tables. Atem broke in sweat, his hair was slightly longer and beginning to touch the back of his neck, his bangs were beginning to show its true golden color, and his shirt was soaked with his own sweat. He looked at Rosencruz with a slight glare while Rex appeared extremely irritated.

"Get this dog out of here! He's trying to take over my shop!" Rex said as Atem rolled his eyes.

"Very well. It's time for you to meet you're next teacher," Rosencruz said to Atem as he sighed in relief.

_"Thank you!"_ Atem said, walking out of the blacksmith's room. "Guess he wasn't as tough as he made himself out to be."

"You know, you didn't have to lock him out of his shop," Rosencruz's brother said.

"He wouldn't stop pestering me and letting me do my part of the job."

"The point is that Atem is ready for the next level of training, after he washes up," Rosencruz smirked as Atem sighed in annoyance.

"So, who's my next trainer, or is it going to be my choice again?" Atem asked.

"Your choice again. You still have the option to choose Weevil the Carpenter, though you now have two other choices."

_"Whoopee,"_ Atem replied sarcastically.

"Maybe this time you can learn to control your temper."

_"Sure thing."_

Atem washed the sweat off of himself with the water from the well before following Rosencruz to the training ground. There, he saw Sir Weevil and two other men: two seemed slightly familiar. One of them held a weird zombie-like face with hair that shot straight up, while the other one was a look-alike of non other than Panik. Atem still held a grudge against Panik for trying to choke Yugi with a wired rope. Atem wanted the next trainer to not be as hasty on him, since he was still mad at Rex.

"Since you have passed your three weeks of training with Sir Rex, you've got Sir Weevil, Sir Necromancer the cook, and Sir Patrick the miner. You may choose one of these three," Rosencruz said.

"I don't know how Carpentry is going to help me in any way, but I want to take someone that isn't going to make me more angry than I am now. I'll take Sir Weevil," Atem said. He knew Weevil from Duelist Kingdom and a little bit of Battle City. He seemed like a good player with high spirits. He suspected this version of Weevil won't be any easier, but won't make him more angrier.

"Very well. Hope you are better with wood," Rosencruz smirked as Atem sighed and followed Weevil to the wood shop of the castle.

"Christian, do you really believe he will help us win this war?" Rosencruz's brother asked.

"I don't know Michael, but there is a reason Henry wanted him and I want to use him to my advantage. He knows it too. I'm probably his only way back to his home world."

"I suppose."

"Check out the outskirts of the castle, would you?" Rosencruz asked as his brother made a quick bow.

"Yes brother," Michael replied then walked off to the direction of the castle gate.

Rosencruz walked to the castle and got out the scroll, he placed on his belt after his brother announced about Atem, and looked through it again. He walked to the roof of the castle and read it once more. His eyes furrowed, then Rosencruz looked out to the horizon, remembering the massacre at his original castle those years ago. He was only five years old and Michael was barely a year old, probably doesn't remember it. This scroll was the only item left from his family, his father's unfinished biography of his life.

* * *

Sir Weevil as almost as harsh as Rex, but not to the point of making Atem angry, just enough to tolerate. Sir Weevil was short, so he couldn't insult Atem by calling him _short_ or _midget_. He also didn't push Atem to the floor, being he wasn't as strong, but he would throw a small blocks of wood or whack with a 2x4 at the waist side at Atem. It also seemed like Weevil didn't take as much pleasure doing it as much as he was encouraging Atem to do better when doing so. Atem didn't like it, but didn't hold it against Sir Weevil either.

Atem surprisingly found working with wood better than he intentionally thought. It was hard, but was more of a _fun_ kind of hard. What brought Atem's spirits was watching Sir Weevil taking so much pride in his job. Atem already knew what kind of wood work to do to surpass Weevil, but decided to save it for when he learned enough about wood work. Atem may hate history, but there was one subject he was great in: math.

After working at carpentry with Weevil, Atem was given some time off before dinner and decided to get some practice on horse-riding. He did learn from the past three weeks of living in medieval world and some of Michael's instructions. Atem kept practicing to get better and used to the speed riding across the landscapes. Luckily, Atem had ridden a motorcycle, so fast rides wasn't a big deal for him to grow used to, he just needed to grow used to the bouncing. Riding horses was also alot of fun and ten times better than training.

"Weevil gave you a break?" Michael asked from a distance before having his horse gallop at Atem's side.

"Perhaps," Atem smirked. "Still have a slight headache from the wooden blocks being thrown at me." Michael laughed, showing the smirk Atem remembered from Mokuba when they played Capsule Monsters. "I'm just glad I'm not with Sir Wrecks-my-arse." Michael laughed even louder. Atem had begun to pick up some of the accent of old English.

"_Nice._ I don't like him either," Michael said. "I must ask, what is your home like?"

"I live in a huge city filled with houses and large markets that run like a small government. It's nice. I kinda like it here too, but I miss home. I can't even talk to my family or friends."

"Sorry about that. I guess that kinda makes me lucky, even with Christian as my only family right now."

"Rosencruz has said his family deceased, not including you, but never has told me about it spacifically."

"He told me about the massacre, but not in full detail. He promises he will when I get older and, if not him, my father's biography will tell me. He always looks at it."

"So that's what that scroll is. Does he know who led that massacre?"

"Yes, but never tells me. Sometimes he keeps things to himself."

"Just like Seto in my time line. It seems every person with the name 'Seto' has a broken family."

"I'm just thankful that Christian and I were taken to the monastery."

"Which was before you two were adopted by Henry's Uncle Prince Gorzo?"

"Yeah... that's pretty much our story in a nutshell."

"You know, as much as I hate history... living in it is so different than learning it. This is the greenist area I've ever seen in my life."

_"And it takes you just now to realize it?"_

"I've always known that, but I didn't want to admit it."

"Why? Pride got in the way?"

"Something like that. It doesn't matter now. I'm already a part of this place."

"Sounds like it's growing on ya."

"Along with everything else around here," Atem smirked as Michael chuckled, then they both rode along the green pastures.


	6. Sir Necromancer the Cook

**Next one! It's a little difficult coming up with an idea for this one, since there's not really much to say about Atem's training in carpentry. Besides, a bulk of this is to build up the relationship between Atem and the other characters. Review please!**

Atem was able to surpass Sir Weevil's carpentry skills quicker than with Rex. Unfortunately, that also meant that Atem had to choose his next teacher. There was Sir Patrick the Miner, Sir Necromancer the Cook, and one newer choice: Sir Keith the Atilliator.

"Made your choice?" Rosencruz asked as Atem nodded.

"Sir Necromancer the Cook," Atem decided as Sir Necromancer smirked wickedly.

"Good luck," Rosencruz smirked as Sir Necromancer showed Atem to the castle kitchen.

Unfortunately, cooking was worse than forging swords and stuff, and not just because of the fact it made him sweat more than his usual work days when he worked at a fast food joint. There was alot more to do than Atem realized, since electric stoves weren't invented. On the positive side, at least Sir Necromancer didn't throw stuff or whack at Atem. He only yelled or shoved something against Atem's stomach, which wasn't so bad for Atem, mostly because he was used to this kind of stuff at his old job.

Atem also grew more tired from cooking, because of the heat, more work, and fewer breaks. Atem slept throughout all of the nights and any breaks he ever had. He also hardly ate, despite the fact he was working in the kitchen cooking food. That being said, Rosencruz did make sure that Atem got to at least eat supper everyday. That still wasn't enough to make things better and it was yet to get worse.

Atem was cleaning up the kitchen, after lunch had been made. He was cleaning dishes with water, growing thirsty and tired. He used well water to clean with usually. The well water was dirty and knew it was time for him to dump it out and draw new fresh water. He drew water from the well and brought it to the kitchen. He sighed, placing his hand against his sweaty forehead and feeling his mouth turn dry. He looked back, seeing that Sir Necromancer was busy rearranging food in the right order.

Atem checked the oven and retrieved a small bowl of water, which had been cooled down since he used it to boil the water and get rid of the germs before turning the oven off (having been saving boiled water since working at the kitchen to quench his thirst). He sipped a little bit of the water from the bowl, then placed it beside him before getting back to work. Sir Necromancer assumed that the bowl was a dirty dish, since Atem only drank it when he was gone and worked on the dishes. He made sure the bowl didn't get contaminated by the dirty water used for cleaning or something, not wanting to take any chances of getting sick. Just because he was thirsty doesn't mean he was stupid.

"Looks like dinner is starting. Make sure you get done and fast!" Sir Necromancer said.

"Getting it!" Atem cried, sweeping the kitchen, then swept it out the door. "Need to go to the outhouse!"

"Ugh! Hurry up! We don't have all day! I'm only letting you go, because you never use any excuse to get out of the kitchen unless to fetch water!" Sir Necromancer shouted as Atem streamed out the door. He moaned, then noticed the small bowl still sitting by the sink. "That idiot didn't even bother cleaning the damn thing! It... doesn't have water like last time? S'pose he forgot to put it away!" He sighed, then grabbed the bowl, noticing now that there was still water inside, but only a little bit of it. The dish seemed to still be dirty, but why would it have less water? He sighed and placed it back in the well bucket for Atem to clean up.

Atem joined everyone for dinner, after helping prepare for it. He was missing home everyday. He didn't feel like talking as of right now. He was hot, sweaty, and tired. He just wanted to sleep and hoping that after dinner he would have some sleeping time. Hopefully, he would have some.

Michael smiled with his cheerful expression, asking, "tired?"

"Yeah. At least Sir Necromancer isn't giving me ass," Atem said, trying to joke around, but was too tired to peep up a smile.

"I bet!"

"You're sure in a more glummy mood than usual," Rosencruz said casually.

"It doesn't help I'm tired and hurting. Funny, because I actually have done more work when I blacksmithed and didn't feel this much pain," Atem replied.

"_Blacksmithed_ isn't a word."

"_Whatever._ I feel like ass," Atem complained, taking a bite of cow meat, then sighed and realized his stomach was feeling funny. He began panicking slightly. He couldn't be sick _now_! Not when he's stuck in the timeline of no medications!_ 'I'm probably full,'_ he lied to himself, knowing he only ate several bites. "I think I might hit the hay, now."

"You hardly eaten. Is something wrong?" Michael asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Atem lied, getting up, then feeling it. "oh no." He then ran out the dining room as fast as he could outside, knowing there was no trash can. He ran to the upstairs of the castle and to the toilets. He coughed his dinner into one of the toilets, as bad as it smelled, no longer denying he was sick. _This couldn't be happening!_ He panted, feeling himself turning pale.

"Is everything okay?" Atem heard Sabrina cry out from the outside.

_"I don't know,"_ Atem replied, forcing himself up, knowing he wasn't going to vomit again, and walking to outside of the toilets.

Sabrina placed her hand on Atem's forehead, crying out, "you're burning up!"

"Great, I have the flu in a place with no prescription! _F***ing wonderful!_" Atem shouted, then began questioning how a flu would cause him to vomit. He'd guess the stomach flu, but he also had the fever too. He leaned against the wall, feeling angry.

"I will go get a doctor. You get yourself to bed!" Sabrina said as Atem sighed, then walked himself to his bedroom.

Atem hated the idea that he was sick in the medieval ages. Having a doctor around was no help either, since he looked like a monk and bird if they had sex and had a baby. It also didn't help that these doctors knew nothing about what caused illnesses, besides some Greek thing or whatever.

"I don't think it was air. _This place doesn't even know what it's talking about,_" Atem muttered angrily. He found it ridiculous that the doctors would assume he got sick from the air just because his stools were shown blood on them.

"They're doing the best they can? Besides, what else could it be?" Sabrina asked as Atem sighed.

"She is right. We haven't even decided on what kind of sickness you may have. We're still trying to look into your fluids," the doctor said. "You not letting us let out your blood doesn't help."

_"Yes, because using leeches on unknown illness really does help,"_ Atem said sarcastically, then sighed. "In my time, doctors usually ask their patients questions of what possibly could've caused it. It's not much, but I think it might help. Ask me anything. You familiar of what might've cause my illness?"

"Well... not that I know of. It could be anything, sir. Nobody knows what can cause sicknesses."

"Oh co'mon! You've had patients before! At least try to find out where I could've gone or been around in that caused me to feel sick. I mean find out if I've been around someone sick, or if it's the flies from rats or something!"

"Rats and flies can _cause_ diseases?"

"Yeah. You should tell your _Lord Rosencruz_ to keep tabs on that for several hundred years from now. It's going to cause a serious plague in your future."

"I never even knew of the sort! _Are you sure about this?_"

"Yeah. Bugs can cause different kinds of diseases."

"But... bugs common here, especially in our well water!"

"That's probably because they're attracted to water. Water can bring out any kind of water bugs... wait..."

"What?" Sabrina asked as Atem's eyes widened.

"I drank some boiled well water. I was thirsty in the kitchen and decided to boil some, since I learned boiling water kills germs. I completely forgot about the bugs!"

"What!? You _know_ that could make you sick!" Sabrina glared.

"Hm... I have seen redness in my patients that died from bad water. If what you're staying is true, this is serious. I'd like to look at your urine and test your hypothesis. If what you are saying is true, then it will show in your urine and we'll be able to provide you with the right treatments you need," the doctor said, seemingly filled with hope.

"Sure thing, doc," Atem sighed.

The doctor did get some of Atem's urine and Atem was very spot on about his sickness being caused by a parasite inside the water. The good news was that Atem wasn't as badly sick as most of the doctor's patients are when having this illness. The bad news was that many, who had been sick from this, usually never survived. Luckily, the doctor knew ahead of time, so Atem might have a higher chance than anyone else. Rosencruz was amazed that Atem was able to help the doctor spot his own sickness with only experience on how his own doctors in his time period would examine illnesses.

Atem didn't like how doctors would treat their patients during this time period, but decided to make due with what they did have. He also hoped that maybe his vaccine shots from childhood would also help too. Atem hated being sick, especially when he'd run into cramps in his abdominal area. He was sweating from sickness and pain. The pain was the worst of it. The ice baths were the second worse, though it was the only weird treatment Atem would accept.

Rosencruz came inside Atem's room, seeing that Atem was in a deep sleep. He quietly knocked on the wall as Atem moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Sabrina is busy at the moment. I'll be delivering your food for right now," Rosencruz said as Atem sat up on the bed and a plate of fruit and warm milk was put on a simple wooden bed tray.

"Thanks. Surprised you'd be willing to do something for me," Atem slightly teased, trying to drink a little bit of milk before getting to the fruit hoping he wouldn't throw up again.

"You feeling worse?"

"No."

_"Good. Stay strong and try to get better,"_ Rosencruz said quietly, patting Atem on the shoulder.

"I will. Where I come from, doctors have advanced to the point of knowing how to train the human body to kill its own diseases."

_"Don't tease."_

"I'm not! As young kids, we're given stuff that helps fight deadly diseases, if they ever enter. Because of this, I'm able to get a low grade flu instead of the deadly kind. Even the doctor says that I'm getting better quicker than expected... I'm also not vomiting since last night."

"Hm... let's just hope you're right. I'd hate to lose a comrade from a worthless parasite."

"Sounds like something the Seto from home would say," Atem smirked.

"S'pose the same can be said for you as well."

_"Hm?"_

"Despite the fact you're on our side, you resemble so much of Henry and not just your looks... at least before he turned against me."

"Why would he?"

"_Personal_ reasons I'd rather not say. Just get better and start back on your training."

"Will do. Thanks for the food. Made sure there're no bugs?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I might even think on getting rid of the rats here too. You seem to bring new knowledge into this world."

"Yeah. History isn't my best subject, but I am familiar with basic science, though don't start making me into a doctor here."

Seto snorted, then left the room as Atem sighed, and then leaned back against the pillow.


	7. Sir Keith the Atilliator

**Here is the next chapter. I knew there wouldn't be much with Necromancer teaching Yami how to cook, so I decided to have him deal with sickness throughout the whole or half of the chapter. Besides, it will keep things interesting. Review please!**

It took at least two week for Atem to finally recover from his sickness. Rosencruz was astounded by Atem's quick recovery, since it usually took longer for patients. Atem never even used leeches for his fever to recover. Though, Rosencruz kept thinking over the very few information he was given that was never taught by Aristotle and Hippocrates. He was willing to learn as long as he was to never give away any of this information to anyone in return, until the time was right.

Rosencruz read over his notes about a few important things needed for the future of England when the time comes they face a devastating plague. This was caused by fleas from rats. Two of the most common causes of sickness is from someone else or bug bites. The sickness that spreads is usually caused by viruses, in which there is no cure for commonly. The best solution is for the body to fight the sickness on its own or invent medicine to treat it. Rosencruz never knew the human body could fight its own sickness.

There were many interesting and new things Rosencruz never knew, even after studying from the monk monastery all of his life, being taught the Bible and education. He flipped a few pages and snorted slightly, a smile peeking from his lips, as he saw the notes about why the world was not flat. He still found this hilarious. He looked out into the horizon, curiosity filling his mind, knowing that there was an unknown world far west that would never be discovered for another several hundred years.

"Christian, what are you doing?" Michael asked as Rosencruz closed his notes.

"Just recapping of the new knowledge I just learned. You will be inheriting my book someday. You speak of this knowledge to no one, but the king, no matter _who_ takes the throne," Rosencruze ordered his brother.

"Do you believe Henry will win the war?"

"I don't know. Only Lord knows. I'm even wondering if siding with his majesty King Richard III was the best idea."

"You can't turn down our lord and majesty, Christian!"

"I know. Though, in return, I also betrayed my most important and dearest friend."

"You two had history together, I understand that. Though, Prince Henry is not like Atem. He's spoiled and ambitious! You know that when he wins this war he will not hold back decapitating you!"

"And how is he any different from _our_ lord and majesty? Michael, the only thing we can do is hope for the best and see if Henry shall show us mercy, _if_ he wins this war."

"What about Atem?"

"We need to focus on letting him help us win this war and return him home. It's the only way to protect him from our king's wrath. Atem was lucky to make himself an enemy out of Henry right away or he would be decapitated right now."

"Speaking of the devil, when do you think our king will reply to us."

"Very soon, Michael."

"My lord!" A messenger cried out, running to Rosencruz with a scroll in his hand. "A message from Lord Crawford!"

"Let me see!" Rosencruz said, grabbing the scroll, unrolling it, and reading it. His eyebrows were scrunched, then he looked up to the messenger and nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Your welcome, my lord. Good day!" The messenger replied before leaving.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Lord Crawford seems to want to pop by for a visit. We will need to prepare, Michael."

"On the way!" Michael replied before quickly walking from the balcony him and Rosencruz were standing on.

While Michael was making preparations for Lord Crawford's arrival, Rosencruz decided to check on Atem's progress. After recovering from his sickness, Atem continued where he left off in the kitchen for another three weeks. It didn't surprise Rosencruz when he heard from Necromancer that Atem did surpass him. Atem did claim that cooking was a skill he was familiar with from his home town. The idea was learning to cook using the old fashion tools and supplies. Once he got the hang of it, the rest was a piece of cake... probably literally.

"You did good, Atem. I will be taking you to your next trainer. This time, they won't be as easy as this one. This one was to train you in knowing how to cook using a fire when you're out on your own. This is probably the most simplest training you'll ever get from now on... though your sickness probably made it harder," Rosencruz stated, adding a joke to the side.

"That being said, you still have to be in the kitchen. You'd be a fool if you think you've seen the last of me!" Sir Necromancer smirked wickedly as Atem rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? Because in actuality, we have seen the last of you, you little bitch. Why don't cha get yourself some real gain or something... or at least some wrinkle decreasing thing, I don't know," Atem responded as Rosencruz sighed, half closing his eyes. Sir Necromancer glared, biting his thumb as Atem before he stuck out his middle finger.

"Where I come from, we do this to insult other people. The challenge is figuring out what it means."

"I'd like it if you didn't use lewd insults against my servants," Rosencruz requested.

_"Sure,"_ Atem replied in a sigh, regretting explaining to Rosencruz about using the middle finger.

Rosencruz led Atem back to the training ground to choose one of his two trainers: Sir Patrick the Miner and Sir Keith the Atilliator. Atem never liked either Bandit Keith or Panik, though had to choose one of them to train him. He decided he might as well choose one that he could tolerate the most. Bandit Keith was a complete asshole, but he at least didn't try to kill Joey. He kidnapped Joey, forced him to duel with Bonz, and trapped him and company inside a cave, but never tried to kill or murder any of them. Atem knew Bandit Keith attempted to murder Pegasus, but then again, he was a psycho, while Panik was just doing his job. That was when Atem came to the conclusion that Bandit Keith was a psycho, but a drunkard too. He perhaps was more tolerable than the man that forced and tried to murder Yugi, while also harassing Mai by dragging her from her tent.

"Sir Keith," Atem finally decided.

"You sure, kid?" Sir Keith asked with that sick smirk on his face.

"Honestly... yes."

"Very well. Looks like you made your choice," Rosencruz stated, then turned to Sir Keith with a serious look. "I'm sure you know what happened with Sir Rex. _Don't_ test him."

"I'll train him like I've train my sons," Sir Keith replied as Rosencruz nodded.

"Good luck. Just know he's rougher than your previous trainers," Rosencruz warned.

_"And Sir Patrick isn't?"_ Atem asked sarcastically.

"Good point," Rosencruz smirked before leaving.

"Follow me! Compared to all your other trainers, this won't take place under a safe roof with food given to ya whenever ya feel like it! You will hunt and cook your own food! Seeing that you were under Sir Necromancer, this shouldn't be a problem for ya!" Sir Keith commanded.

"Wonderful! Will I have to fetch my own water too? Maybe I won't get a bug in it this time, if I'm lucky," Atem stated.

"You can go back and get your damn refreshments from the castle. We won't be far. This isn't a war zone, kid!"

"Let's just get this over with."

"Follow me then! It's time you start learning how to make a crossbow!" Sir Keith said as he led Atem into the castle where there stood piles of logs. "Get some logs boy! You'll need 'em."

Atem began carrying logs in his arms and followed Sir Keith outside of the castle and to a stump with a stool behind it. They dropped the logs by the stump, then Sir Keith pushed Atem and sat him down on the stool before getting out an ax. Atem watched how Sir Keith would cut the log with his ax, then shape it to make a part of the crossbow. There was also getting part of the tool needed for a crossbow back at the blacksmith, which Atem had to forge himself at Sir Rex's shop. The skill was slightly more simple than working as a blacksmith, but still extremely hard. Sir Keith's treatment didn't make Atem's training any better.

There was also learning how to _use_ a crossbow, which required alot of strength and skill. Atem had built up some muscle from these last few months of training and working hard. Now, it was starting to pay off. Atem was glad he was finally learning some sort of military skill, even if it was slightly military. It was at least a skill that Atem would consider one useful for fighting. He also predicted that surpassing Sir Keith would be harder than the other skills.

Because Atem never was allowed to go inside, it would get extremely hot and tiring. Atem's arms and legs would hurt from working on or using a crossbow. His thirst also grew, but it wasn't as bad as with Sir Necromancer in the kitchen. This time, however, Atem would go and drink beer or milk. If he was hot, he'd splash water on his face or go under the shade without Sir Keith seeing. The work was very hot and tiring for Atem.

After supper, one day, Atem laid on the bed, his hair in a ponytail from being so long, and sweat shown on his face and body. Sabrina arrived with a man with shoulder length black hair that seemed familiar to Atem. He peeked his head up with question in his eyes.

"Hello Atem! It's been a while. I'm here to give you a nice trim," the barber, who was the man next to Sabrina, replied.

"Do I know you?" Atem asked.

"He was in costume, so you probably don't recognize him. He was the one, who was going to give you the leech treatment before you said_ 'oh hell no,'_" Sabrina explained as Atem's eyes widened, then smacked his face with his full hand.

"You're telling me that a barber was going to give me the leech treatment? How the hell does this make _any_ ounce of sense!?"

"Everyone knows that barbers are in charge of surgeries and leech treatments! Do they not from where you live?" Sabrina asked as Atem smacked his head on the bed.

"Oh my... How does this make any sense? Why are barbers in charge of cutting hair and surgeries? That's like a cook also having a job as a guard. They don't match!"

"That's the way it's always been. It makes sense, illness is sent as a punishment from God and our job is to help treat the illness and prevent evil spirits by cutting hair," the barber explained as Atem's lips scrunched into a firm line, as if he was holding something in his mouth.

"Excuse me for one second... it won't be long," Atem said as he walked calmly out of the room and into another part of the castle. Very soon, Sabrina and the barber could hear Atem's loud laughter from the roof.

"No wonder he got that sickness. That guy is... as he would often say... an ass," the barber said.

"I'm not surprised. He's so much like Henry it's not even funny," Sabrina agreed.

It was only several minutes before Atem arrived, wiping his tears, then saying, "_okay, I'm done._ I just want a quick trim. Not to ward off..." Atem scrunched his lips before controlling himself. "_evil spirits,_ but just so I don't have to die from dehydration when I'm with Keith or feel the sweat on the back of my neck that is driving me out of my mind. I also would like to have a clean shave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm kinda young to have a beard in my time, it also makes my face look ugly. I mean you try messing with my hair for a change. It ain't easy."

"Fair enough. I'll give you a clean cut, so your hair doesn't get in the way during battle. This will prevent another illness hopefully," the barber said.

"_Sure..._ whatever you say."

"You sure are more cooperative than when I tried performing the leech treatment."

"I trust you with my hair, _not_ my blood. In fact, I've already proven that my body could heal itself as well."

"With prayer of course."

_"Yeah..."_ Atem said, feeling awkward of the religious aspects of this country. He didn't want to tell these guys the truth... he was raised in a Buddhist country.

The barber began cutting Atem's hair.

**A/N: This isn't to bash religion or anything, but to show the differences with how the religious aspects were different back in the day and how high they were. They literally did believe this. Yes, it is ridiculous, but back in this day, they did believe in alot of ridiculous things. They believed sickness was a punishment from God, they believed haircuts ward off evil spirits, yada yada yada. Barbers were seriously surgeons, they were dentists too, they pulled out teeth. I thought that was so bizarre, I had to mention that. Anyways... yeah, Atem's Buddhist. I don't care, this isn't focusing on religion or Christianity. This was only made for the purpose of showing how different everyone was back in the day and their belief system. No matter what your belief is, unless you're from a third world country or something, you have to admit that this is bizarrely ridiculous.**

**Someone told me that this timeline takes place after the Black Death. I apologize for that little mishap from the earlier chapter of this story. We can assume that Atem probably misinterpreted his historical facts, since he hates history. As for the bit at the beginning of this chapter, we can say that Atem was talking about a different plague since the Black Death, I don't think, hit England or wasn't as bad in Britain. There was another outbreak of the same plague, but it wasn't as major as the Black Death. One of them hit London around the 1600's.**


	8. Lord Crawford's Arrival

**Next chap! I think you already can predict that I'm setting up Lord Crawford for something with Atem. If you've played the game, you already know the storyline of what's going to happen very soon. Review please!**

Rosencruz was called out to see Atem's improvement on his skills with creating and using crossbows. Atem was able to quickly launch the crossbow and shoot perfect shots at 10-15 feet in less than a minute. It had taken almost three months to complete, but he managed to do it. Rosencruz was very impressed and took it that Atem did surpass Sir Keith. Atem was relieved to finally be able to leave a look alike of Bandit Keith. Unfortunately, he would have to face more people he hated.

_"I still can't believe you beat me, the crossbow master of the Rose Crusaders!"_ Sir Keith grumped.

"And_ in Britain_ no less," Atem smirked with a smartass tone as Sir Keith shot him a glare. "So, who am I going to choose?"

"We will wait until tomorrow. Right now, we need to prepare for Lord Crawford's arrival. He should be here at any moment," Rosencruz replied.

"Right. How long will he stay?"

"Probably several months. It depends on how long he will need me to plan."

"You mean for the war?"

"You guessed right."

"Does he know about me?"

"The king and Lord Crawford know about you. I've written letters to them about your performance."

"Ah."

"In fact, Lord Crawford is interested in knowing your current performance."

"I must be famous around here."

Rosencruz slightly chuckled while walking Atem back to his castle. Everyone prepared for the arrival of Lord Crawford, who claimed to have needed Rosencruz's services for the war. From what Atem gathered about Lord Crawford, he is the leader of the Rose Crusaders. He continually stayed by King Richard's side and informing him of the performance of the Rose Crusaders.

Lord Crawford needed Rosencruz's help to plan out the attack on the Lancastrians. Rosencruz was one of the very few brilliant scholars that still worked along side King Richard. He informed Lord Crawford of a _weapon_ that might work against the Lancastrians and he became intrigued. Atem was not sure of this _weapon_, but figured it was probably a dangerous one.

The servants began bathing Atem, which he personally disliked knowing that he couldn't bathe himself in privacy. Though, he did claim he would cooperate, if the _servants_ were men. Rosencruz seemed to be okay with that condition. Atem was getting sick of smelling his own stink anyways. He never thought the day would ever come when he would be sick of smelling his own filth and never bathing for days. On top of that, his head and skin were beginning to itch like crazy to the point where he was miserable. Not even rubbing himself in herbs and flowers could take away the stink and itching.

Atem was bathed in a bathhouse of the palace in a wooden tub. It was surprisingly warm, perhaps due to the fire located in the great hall under him. He also was greatly surprised to know that they did have soap around here. The servants took the bar of soap, scrubbed it on a rag, and rubbed it on Atem's upper body. He began smelling it and his nose wrinkled.

"Smells weird," Atem muttered.

"It's supposed to smell like that, sir," The servant said like Atem was saying the obvious.

Atem guessed that _scented_ soaps weren't invented back in the day. The soap didn't smell bad, but it smelled scentless like lard. Still, it was better than nothing and it did get rid of the itching. He was greatly relieved after his bath, then dried himself before entering into his room to dress himself in dress clothing. Serena arrived in his room where he was dressing at the moment. Atem still had his underwear and long-sleeved shirt.

"How was your bath?" Serena asked.

"Surprisingly better than at home. I'm just glad I was able to _get_ a bath. I was starting to itch," Atem said.

"I guess you're not used to long days without bathing?"

"Yeah. We have our own water heating system where I come from. We can turn on a facet and warm water comes out."

"How extraordinary!"

"Yep, including this place."

"Hey, Lord Crawford just arrived!" Michael announced, opening the door.

"Let's go," Serena said as Atem nodded and began walking with the other two to the courtyard where Lord Crawford was with Rosencruz.

To Atem's surprise, Lord Crawford was a look-alike of Maxamillion Pegasus. _Was _every_ person in the middle ages some kind of look-alike of someone Atem knew?_ He felt like he was in a medieval fair or something. He half expected Marik to pop out of nowhere as the Court Jester. Atem had to smirk on that thought. He decided to leave himself a note to find out which_ look-alike_ the court jester was.

Lord Crawford saw Atem arriving with Serena behind him into the courtyard. Lord Crawford clasped his hands together with the biggest smile on his face that would give pedophiles a run for their money.

"Why hello. Sir Atem, I presume. I am Lord Crawford, leader of the Rose Crusaders," Lord Crawford introduced himself with a humble bow.

"Hi," Atem greeted, shaking hands with Lord Crawford.

"I've heard of your performance in your training and I must say I am looking forward to seeing you performing marvelously in the battlefield."

"Uh... thanks," Atem said, trying not to laugh at the fact that Lord Crawford was so much like Maxamillion Pegasus in how he talked like a stalker gay pedophile. "So, how's the war?"

"Oh, it's simply fabulous! We are just about close to winning for the Yorkists."

"_Right._ Weren't you here to talk with Rosencruz about something?"

"Ah yes. I believe you said something about a powerful weapon?" Lord Crawford asked Rosencruz.

"I did. Though, I believe we should discus this privately," Rosencruz said as Lord Crawford nodded.

"Agreed Rosencruz. I'm interested to see what this might be," Lord Crawford said as him and Rosencruz began moving to a more private location in the courtyard.

"I have a theory about weakening certain cities using sickness."

"How is that, might I ask?"

"I discovered that sickness is commonly caused by the sick and bugs, who are carriers."

_"Bugs?"_

"Atem was sick about over a month ago from drinking water, which a bug drank from."

"Oh, how awful!"

"Yes and I've made an analysis that those that are commonly sick live in a highly bug populated areas. In fact, the recent plagues held a slightly high population of fleas, which can be found on rats."

"So you believe this knowledge could help us?"

"I believe we should discuss this with King Richard and use these _bugs_ as our primary weapon. We can catapult our dead soldiers, who died from sickness, with bugs still eating their flesh to our enemies. The bugs will spread out to the soldiers and citizens and they will begin to grow weak from sickness."

"What a marvelous idea, Rosencruz! I admire your brilliance and philosophy."

"I'm glad you agree."

"What about Atem?"

"He will be the icing on the cake. I'll send him as a spy to enter into the city and taking care of the castles from the inside. He looks like Henry, so they will be easily fooled by his appearance."

"Yes, but Henry already knows you took his weapon. He knows you will use Atem against him. In fact, my spies have said he's already making preparations, if they ever find him."

"I figured. That's why I'm having _my_ spies to keep a close eye on Henry. I will know what he plans to do about his people knowing if it's Henry or Atem. I will come fully prepared."

"I hope you are right, Rosencruz. I'd hate for Atem to find himself in a dungeon or executed by Henry's hands."

"I would hate that too. You leave it to me. I've got everything planned and under control."


	9. Sir Patrick the Miner

**I know it's been a long while since I made another chapter and the reasons is mostly because I've been working with my beta readers. I had decided to catch up with beta reading their work before I forgot. Review please!**

Atem woke up early the next day to decide who his next trainer would be. He now had the choices of Sir Patrick the Miner or Sir Lawrence the Master Mason. Sir Lawrence was a look-alike of the two Paradox brothers without either of the name imprinted on his forehead (instead it was a capital L). Atem didn't want to train with Sir Patrick, but he didn't want this guy to be the last trainer he would have to put up with. He sighed, wondering what the best solution would be.

Atem decided that even though Sir Patrick would be his worst nightmare, it was better to save the best for last. He was going to train with Sir Patrick either way, so it was better to get the training over with.

"I'll take Sir Patrick," Atem decided as Sir Patrick smirked darkly.

"Are you sure? He'll be ten times worse with you than Keith," Rosencruz warned Atem, who glared at him.

"And you were asking me _'are you sure?'_ when I chose to train with Keith over Patrick? I think you're f***ing with me," Atem said.

"_True._ Very well, Sir Patrick it is. I wish you luck," Rosencruz said, leaving Atem with Sir Patrick.

"I hope you like the dark, because that's where you're going to spend all of your training at!" Sir Patrick declared.

_"At least it's in a cooler area,"_ Atem muttered, knowing his training was going to be harder to deal with than with Sir Keith.

Indeed, it was _worse_. It wasn't just Sir Patrick's harsh strictness or the fact he continually would kick Atem to the ground when he did something wrong, but the harsh conditions with being a miner. Atem was not used to the debris in the air that turned his face black. He was continually praying that he didn't get sick or die from this. Fanning the smoke away didn't help much either.

Mining ores of iron or copper was very difficult. This took strength and endurance with the arms and legs. Atem's _arms and legs_ were beginning to grow sore from working and having no place to sit down or never having any time to rest. At least with the other work places, Atem did have some sort of _resting time_. Here, there was no resting time period. This was more painful than Atem ever experienced in his life. He was beginning to wonder if training with Sir Lawrence was the best idea. Then again, Atem still would have to face this nightmare either way.

There was also separating the ores of copper and/or iron from the waste and smelting them. Atem also had to pull the crank full of metal pieces up to the surface by himself. The crank was extremely heavy to pull and he was wishing that train carts were invented, especially since his arms were tired from mining the ores.

When Atem was done with his day in mining, he began walking on his way back to the castle. His arms and legs felt like jello and were even more sore than when he trained with Sir Keith with making and using crossbows. It was only a matter of time before he would trip, fall on the green grass next to some bushes, and pass out to sleep.

A horse, sometime later, came trampling right next to the sleeping Atem, then stopping right next to him. On the horse was non other than Lord Crawford. He climbed off his horse, picking up Atem, and throwing him over the back of his horse before riding him back to the castle.

* * *

Atem woke up on his bed hurting all over his body. He never wanted to get up out of bed, but he felt _extremely_ hungry. He felt like moaning and groaning over having to force himself to get out of his bed and walking all the way to the dining room. He sighed, turning his head and, to his surprise, he found some bread and fruit on the small table next to his bed.

He still didn't like having to get out of his bed, but at least this wasn't as painful to go through as walking all the way downstairs to the dining room. Atem decided to suck it up and just be thankful that he didn't have to walk that far. He made himself get out of bed and walk to the small table to get himself something to satisfy his hunger. As he began digging into the food, he noticed a scroll next to the food. He took it and unrolled it, reading the letter and having to chuckle on the ancient form of writing the letter.

_Lord Crawford, Thomas Stanley and 1st Earl of Derby, to Atem, dear and beloved friend of Sir Rosencruz, whom I give all of my respects and loyalties to..._

Atem tried so hard not to laugh at the odd medieval style of letter writing, since the first part was way too flattery to even be taken seriously. Atem couldn't tell if Lord Crawford was trying to be flattery or was literally flirting with him. Either way, Atem found this style really funny, though decided to skip all the flattery stuff to the actual request.

_… I ask of thee to accept my offer for me to test thy skills you have required from your teachers or trainers. I am truly honored to be meeting such a fine young fellow such as yourself that shows such resemblance of my son Henry Tudor VII..._

Atem froze in shock at this point. _This couldn't be right!_ Henry VII's father died before he was born. That would mean Lord Crawford was his... _'oh shit,'_ Atem thought in his head. Lord Crawford was the _step_ father of Henry Tudor... that's why he was being so flattery yesterday and today. Atem was beginning to feel awkward on so many levels. He had to shutter the idea of his mother marrying Pegasus.

_… whom I wish would have listened to my warnings. I cannot stop him from what he's doing, but I can try to help thee and train thee to return home. I'll help ye home a second time. T's thy job to become stronger then thy expectations. Work at thy strength and thou shall become stronger. Surpass me and thy shall not see the day when I will have to be thy enemy. I bit thee farewell, young squire._

Atem bit the corner of his lip after he finished reading the letter. He began eating the rest of the food on the table again before walking back to bed. His arms and legs still hurt, but continually repeated the words of the letter in his head. What he was doing in this day and age? Working on returning home? This made the Wizard of Oz seem like the easiest solution in the world. Dorothy never had to work this hard to get back home. She could've just tapped the ruby slippers to return to Kansas.

The thought of home... it made Atem think of his mother. She always worried for Atem, but always kept a smile on her face and made the home smell nice. Atem grabbed his pillow with both arms, tears bursting onto it. He felt like a mama's boy at this point; he missed his mom. Atem missed everyone: his mom, grandfather, Serenity, Joey, Duke, Seto, _everyone_. It wasn't fair that Atem was trapped into this unknown world called _the dark ages_. It wasn't fair that he was forced into a mess of a war. _It just wasn't fair!_

Atem didn't know how long he had cried bitter tears. It was probably for an hour or two. He sat up, his arms and legs no longer hurting anymore. He sighed and got out a blank scroll that was left out in case he wanted to write something. He began writing in Japanese characters:

私はママ、おじいちゃん、みんな、あなたを愛して... [I love you, Mom, Grandpa, everyone...]

The pin dropped on the page as Atem placed his cheek next to the paper. He heard someone enter his room. It was Sabrina, who looked at the letter, mistaking Atem writing art for writing a letter.

"What is that?" Sabrina asked.

"It's nothing," Atem replied, lifting himself up. "Could... Could you fetch me some beer?"

"Of course," Sabrina replied, leaving the room, and then returning with a pint of beer several minutes later.

Atem drank some beer to get rid of the lump in his throat. He cleared his throat, then sat on his bed, looking out the window. Sabrina sat across from Atem and took his hand. He looked straight at Sabrina, smiled, then looked back out the window.

Sabrina continued to gently rub the back of Atem's hand. They were very rough and scaly, but warm and gentle. Atem was a bit rude from time to time, but always held a very gentle heart. Sabrina had never met Henry Tudor personally, being that she was_ too low class_ to ever be anymore than a mere servant for Christian Rosencruz, but she heard that _this_ was the type of man Henry once was before politics got in the way.

"Don't get involved with politics," Sabrina said.

_"Hm?"_ Atem responded, turning his head to face the young girl.

"I think that's why Henry is like this... politics perhaps turned him against his family."

"I don't think I could _ever_ be a Prime Minister in my country," Atem smirked, then sighed, looking back out the window.

"I wasn't sure if... _never mind._"

Atem smiled, then hugged Sabrina gently before removing himself from the bed and heading out of the room. Sabrina got up from the bed, wishing in her heart that Atem could stay and live here. Then again, there was another woman that needed him more than Sabrina did.


	10. Almost There

**Here's the next chapter. After this guy, it should be easy for the trainers until Atem decks it with Crawford. After that, then that should be when Atem starts going into the real stuff and not just doing castle jobs. Those are just starting points of training. He goes into real training, then he goes into real fighting. Review please!**

Atem trained hard with his muscles, so he would be able to mine without being extremely exhausted, by doing the other skills the learned like cooking, forging swords, making and using crossbows, and carpentry. He also performed regular exercises he was familiar with by using tree branches to do pull-ups, doing sit-ups and doing push ups Surprisingly, he never grew tired from doing over 100 of each of the simple exercises, compared to the other castle work he did. He never realized that, by doing castle chores, he was able to grow stronger than he ever anticipated.

Mining became slightly easier and less tiring to the point where Atem knew he could surpass Sir Patrick in mining, even if he never had no break time during his work. Smelting the iron and copper, placing them in the crank, and then having to pull them inside it began feeling less heavier than before. The conditions were still harsh, but Atem learned to wrap his nose and mouth with a handkerchief to keep the debris from getting inside his nose and mouth.

Atem still hated mining, but he felt he was accomplishing more than he expected. Though, Lord Crawford's letter was in weird English and seemed too flattery, Atem knew he was right. He had to work hard in order to get home. This wasn't like those legendary folktales where the hero always knew what to do in a dire situation like this. Atem had to work at getting back home to his mom, grandpa, and friends.

Atem threw the last piece iron in the crank, pulling it with all his might out of the tunnel. He could feel the sweat pouring down from his face, neck, and body. The tunnel seemed so long and far, but Atem wasn't willing to give up, knowing after this load he would be done for the day. Atem soon found the light ahead of him and headed toward it. A smirk formed on his face, heading toward the light. It wasn't long before he finally made it out and set the crack down.

"Not so fast, I've been goin' easy on ya. Why don't cha pull all of them cranks to the castle?" Sir Patrick smirked as Atem sighed, noticing how hot the sun was outside. He began pulling the crank he already pulled out of the tunnel. He could already hear Sir Patrick chuckling in satisfaction, probably because Atem would have to pull over 20 cracks full of copper and iron.

Atem could only think about making it back home to his folks and escaping out of this bizarre timeline. The castle wasn't far away, but it seemed very VERY far when having to pull a crank of iron or copper. Atem pulled each crank, and then push it inside the cellar part of the castle where copper, iron, gold, and silver were stored. He pulled more of the cranks of the iron or copper to the castle, almost never getting tired, but fate wasn't on his side for long. His arms and legs began hurting as he was on his 16th crank.

As Atem began pulling the crank toward the castle,his arms began turning sore, but knew he had to keep going. He kept hauling the crank of metals to the storage, then walking back, saving his energy for the next crank. Atem kept repeating to himself how many more cranks to go before he was done, hopefully for today.

It was sunset by the time Atem was on his last crank, his arms beginning to increase in pain. After this one, he knew he would be done for the day. He kept pulling it, not being too far from the cave, then...

"Yack!" Atem cried out, letting go of the crank handles and falling to his knees, clutching onto his arm. He tried not to scream and cry in pain, since it hurt so much. He looked at his arm, which was cherry red as far as he could tell and hurt almost as bad as a sprain. He felt as if the inside of his arm was ripped open... strain. _This couldn't be happening! Not now!_ Atem looked at how far the castle was from where he was, and then looked back at the tunnel.

Sir Patrick had left after telling Atem to pull over 20 cranks of copper and metal to the castle storage. Atem was on his own. There was nobody he could call to to help him, especially since everyone was inside. He could just walk to the castle, leave the cranks of metals out, and then have his strain be treated, while also risking robbers coming and stealing this precious copper inside. Sir Patrick's warning about leaving metal unattended rang in Atem's head, he couldn't risk it.

Atem carefully took his shirt off, using it to level up his arm by tying it from around his neck to his arm, and then used his uninjured arm to pull the rest of the copper to the castle. It was the last batch, so it shouldn't be hard to do. Atem just prayed that he didn't strain his other arm tissue. He tried pulling it, so it wouldn't strain his other arm, by pulling the crank by the middle part instead of either of the two handles. It was very VERY hard to do, but Atem did it as adrenaline kicked in, making the pain in his injured arm less painful.

It was dark by the time Atem finally made it to the storage, pushing the crank inside, and then walking back to the castle to look for Sir Patrick, who claimed to be at the saloon inside the castle. Atem wiped the sweat off of his brow, while walking to the saloon of the castle, his legs and arms still hurting as he walked. He would have to also get the doctor to look at his strained arm as well.

Atem entered the saloon inside the castle, looking left and right for Sir Patrick, who was found playing a gambling game with cards. He was laughing, along with the other drunkards, as Atem walked up to him, who then looked at him with a dark smirk, eyeing the injured arm.

"You walk out?" Sir Patrick asked.

"No. I hauled every single one of them. You can check for yourself," Atem said with a noncaring voice.

"Let me see!" Sir Patrick said, removing himself from the table and walking on his way to the storage cellar of the castle. Atem followed, wanting to get out of his nightmare before he injured himself even more. Sir Patrick entered the cellar and counted the cranks of copper and iron. His face turned to a surprise, not wanting to believe this. He looked back at Atem. "What happened to your arm?"

"I strained it when I was on my last one, so I used my good arm to pull the last batch here."

"How far was it from the tunnel?"

"Not to far."

Sir Patrick glared at Atem, then quietly said, "_you pass._ You can go to Lord Rosencruz and celebrate."

"Seriously? But this is the first time you've made me haul those all the way here!"

"I was trying to give you a hard time! Trying to see how long you would last. I expected that you'd collapse after the fifteenth batch like when you first came to work with me. I can't see how much more you need to work at to prove you've surpassed me. You pass! Simple as that!"

"Thank you," Atem said, then walked on his way to see a doctor to fix his injury. When he first came to work for Sir Patrick, he would've been pissed over what that guy pulled, but now he didn't care anymore. There was no point. He passed and that was enough for him to be happy over.

Atem was able to find a doctor to look at his strain. His arm was wrapped and elevated with a white cloth wrapped from his neck to his arm, being advised to keep it elevated until the next day, when he was allowed to take it off for a certain number of hours to prevent stiffness. He also didn't have to train for the next few days due to this injury.

Rosencruz set up a meeting with Sir Patrick at the courtyard. He appeared to Rosencruz, who was not looking happy.

"When I put you in charge of training Atem, you do realize that means you are responsible for anything that happens to him, right?" Rosencruz asked.

"Yes sir," Sir Patrick replied.

"That move you pulled was out of line, even for you. I understand that sometimes controlling Atem to obey means having to give him a little kick, but that does not include injuring him to the point of not working. I warned you to not overwork him!" Rosencruz cried out as Sir Patrick bowed his head down in fear. Rosencruz sighed. "I did ask Atem what punishment he thinks would best suit you. Be happy he's very merciful on you. He only requires that you pay for his doctor and whatever treatments he gets. I require you to do just that. If you don't have the money, I will have you work twice as hard, so you can pay for the money required. I don't want to hear about your unfair treatments ever again or I will start being unfair to you as well."

"Y-Yes sir. Thank you, sir," Sir Patrick replied, bowing, and then returning to his work.

"I find that odd that he'd show mercy like that to him," Michael said, who was beside his brother.

"Yes. He has his falls, but he's a very kind gentleman. A lewd one at times, but a kind one," Rosencruz said, then walking to the fountain where he watched Atem staring out at the nightly sky, the stars sparkling across the sky. "That was very merciful what you did with Sir Patrick. I personally would've hurt his arm too, if that were me."

"I don't think there is a point," Atem said as Rosencruz looked at him funny. "I don't read scripture often, but doesn't it say something about not plucking the speck out of your brother's eye when there's a plank inside of your own?"

"You feel if you gave him that punishment, you would be a hypocrite?"

"Something like that. I think it's pointless to point fingers at other people when I have done worse to others in the past and was never punished for it."

Rosencruz couldn't argue with Atem's logic, though not knowing what _worse_ Atem had done in the past that would go beyond Sir Patrick's treatment. Rosencruz decided not to ask. He just nodded in response and sat himself next to Atem.

"You are a good man, Atem. You can be crude, but you are a good man," Rosencruz stated as Atem looked at him and smile.

"Thanks. You're a good man too, Rosencruz... just like Seto."

"Anyways, we should be going to bed soon. I will prepare myself and you should too. Night," Rosencruz said, leaving on his way to his bedchambers.

"Night," Atem replied before looking back up to the stary sky.

So many stars filled the nightly sky. Atem knew when he returned to Domino City, Japan, he was going to miss the stars. He could connect the dots and make a picture in the sky. They were very beautiful to look at, especially with the moon. Atem drew pictures in his head in the sky of his family, friends, and then Yugi. He missed Yugi alot and always had, since his leave.

"Yugi is probably inside the puzzle in this timeline... I wish I could go there and tell him that I love him," Atem said to himself before sighing, and then walking on his way to his bedchambers.


	11. Sir Lawrence the Master Mason

**This should be the last part of Atem's training before he becomes tested by Pegasus. There's also the stuff with Ishizu, but it's not something really major. Like Atem doesn't get any training from Ishizu. You'll see what happens with her character. Review please!**

Atem's last trainer was Sir Lawrence the Master Mason. He was required to pack, since this last training required continually moving from one place to the next. After Atem surpassed Sir Lawrence, he was to stay at the house of Lord Crawford and his wife Lady Margaret. Atem was greatly surprised that they would let him stay at their house, seeing that he was an enemy of their son Henry Tudor. Even if Lord Crawford was kinda on Atem's side, who was to say that his wife was different?

Atem began his packing with Sabrina's help as Rosencruz and Michael stepped into the room. Atem sat on the bed as Rosencruz handed out a long sword inside a sword cover. Atem looked at the sword.

"You will need this. Lord Crawford says you will need this for him to test you. His lord and majesty King Richard will send some knights to pick you up from that place. Lord Crawford is not to be trusted. They know that you're an enemy to their son," Rosencruz said.

"Then, why are you letting me go over to their place?" Atem asked With furrowed eyebrows.

"Because Lady Margaret has the red rose seal," Rosencruz replied as Atem's eyes widened. "That's why you are not to trust them. Lord Crawford may or may not be siding with us, but his wife is your enemy. Don't forget that."

"I suppose, if I had some important seals, I'd have Mom keep one," Atem said, smiling to himself.

"Once you leave Sir Lawrence, you will fall into dangerous territory."

"I'll remember that," Atem promised before Rosencruz left.

"I want to wish you luck," Michael said, showing a childish smile, then hugging Atem tightly. "I will never forget you."

"I won't either. In fact, I never will," Atem promised, showing a wink as Michael showed a smirk in reply.

"Co'mon Michael. Let's let Atem finish his packing," Rosencruz instructed.

"Coming!" Michael replied, running to his brother.

"It seems like that will be all," Atem said, picking up his pack and swinging it over his back.

"I also packed in some food and previsions you will need for your journey," Sabrina added.

"Thank you and... thanks for everything."

"You are welcome and thank you too. I am sorry I cannot see you again after today."

"Same here. I know in time, you will find your man."

"I know... I just wish it was _you_."

"It will be in another time... _that_ I can promise you," Atem promised as Sabrina smiled, then placed a kiss on his lips. Atem hugged Sabrina in return before walking out the door, then waving goodbye. Even though Sabrina knew Atem was never in love with her, she still wanted to still show her love and care to the man, who would be leaving to his own time line. He was such a nice gentleman.

Atem walked to the buggy where Sir Lawrence kept his supplies to build castles and other buildings. He saw Sir Lawrence arrive as Atem sighed, then waited for his trainer to be close enough.

_"Please tell me that you won't try to rhyme with every line you say,"_ Atem said, sighing and hoping that Sir Lawrence wasn't anything like the Paradox Brothers.

"What makes you say that, young pupil?" Sir Lawrence asked with a British accent.

"_Nevermind. _Let's just get going."

"If you wish."

Atem placed his pack into the back of the buggy before sitting at the front, Sir Lawrence driving it. The ride, at first, seemed fun with Atem riding on a little small waggon with two horses pulling it. After about an hour or two, Atem began growing bored from the trip. It made a road trip in Atem's timeline seem much more fun. The ride seemed to be growing slower as time passed. Sir Lawrence would switch with Atem on driving the buggy, which did make the boredom go away.

Sir Lawrence and Atem traveled to cities to build churches, castles for the rich, or other important buildings. There was mapping the architecture of the building and rooms. What surprised Atem the most was that building castles also required constructing secret passages, just in case thieves were to come in and the master and his family would need a faster route to escape to. Atem had to admit that was a cleaver idea.

Atem began realizing that his treatment by Sir Lawrence was the least harsh he had to face. He guessed it was probably because they were often in public instead of a closed room or something. He wasn't sure. Though, the training was still harder, because Atem did have to buy and cook his own food, including sleeping inside the buggy at the cold nights with only blankets to keep him warm. Luckily, he was given money for his hard work with Sir Lawrence.

Working as a manson, Atem mostly watched Sir Lawrence map out a building, then he would assist on whatever job needed to be done. It did require what he learned in carpentry with Sir Weevil. He also had to shape the stones into blocks, so they'd be able to fit together into a strong and steady wall. Using bricks was generally easier, but harder to make. It felt even longer when Atem had to keep on building the project, since it took days to complete. On the positive side, it wasn't as hard as mining.

Atem, being curious-minded, turned around to where Sir Lawrence was scaling the width of a wall inside the church they were building. Atem was turning the crank that poured lime mortar, used to glue the stones together.

"Sir Lawrence. The other trainers usually would push me, hit me, or throw stuff at me when I did something wrong. Why don't you do that?" Atem asked.

"If you make one mistake, you will most likely learn from the unsteady wall collapsing on top of you, if not being held responsible for the murder of the workers here with your negligence," Sir Lawrence replied in a seemingly nice voice. Atem's eyes widened, and nodded.

_"Got it."_

"Many mansons have died building or creating castles from time to time. This is not a common thing. Being a mansion is a life-risking job. If you learn and pay attention, you will live longer and proceed."

Atem nodded and continued turning the crank. He already knew that he _could_ kill alot of people, if he wasn't careful when constructing the church or any building, but never thought that _that_ was the reasons why Sir Lawrence never bothered to harass him. This gave Atem some room to think better and be able to learn faster and easier. He honestly was glad about that.

Atem would work at different jobs. He would rather turn the crank, construct the walls of the castle, or measure it. Because rulers or measurements weren't invented back in the dark ages, Atem measured buildings using his arms and hands, using the measurements: cubits or spams. Sometimes Atem had to measure using his feet, but mostly his arm for cubit measurements. At least this was easy math. Surprisingly, the hardest part wasn't keeping count, but recording it in his mind when measuring the wall's height and width.

Sir Lawrence also was right about the amount of mansons that die during construction. Atem witnessed at least 15 people injured or dead during construction by high fall, collapsing roof, or some part of their bodies being stuck in the crank or collapsing roof/wall. Atem would be continually paying attention the more deaths or injuries from the other workers he'd witnessed.

At one point, Atem shaped the stones to help construct a castle. He was located at one of the secret passages of it on the floor with all the other workers working together to build this castle. He'd take one stone, use a sharp chisel to shape it into a block. He had, so far, made over 100 stone blocks and was still going at it. One stone to the other, Atem kept shaping it to a block stone.

Suddenly, he heard some rocks from above him and knew right away to get out of the way. He jumped to his feet and began running from the area where he was standing at, including everyone else, before a chunk of rocks came crashing down at Atem's original area. A hand appeared under the clunk of rocks as Atem ran right for the pile. He removed one clunk at a time, including the other workers. There laid one of the construction workers, who seemed dead from everyone's eyes. Atem reached to feel his impulse.

"He's still alive. He needs to see a doctor," Atem said as one of the workers took the passed out worker and carried him from the rubble to a doctor.

Everyone worked together to clean up the rubble and fix whatever came down from construction. Some of the stones Atem shaped were ruined, but a good portion of them were fine. The good news was that everyone else, except one, was fine. Atem hoped that the injured man would turn out okay. He'd hate if anything happened to the guy.


	12. The House of the Crawfords

**Now, we get to see Atem meet Sir Crawford and Lady Margret, and yes she's on the Lancastrians side. It's up to Atem to get the red rose seal. Now, prepare yourselves, because there is a shocking twist about whom Pegasus, in this timeline, is paired up with. Bring your barf bags, because you're gonna need 'em. Review please!**

"Are you sure I've surpassed you?" Atem asked, seemingly confused after helping finishing constructing a huge watch tower next to Lord Williams Castle.

"You have been working with me for several months now and you have lasted without any injuries or injured anyone for half of those passed months. I look for perfection and I judge it based on the number of injuries you have made on yourself or others. You only have made one collapsing roof and it only injured your ankle and you still kept on working," Sir Lawrence replied.

"It was only a sprain and I could still walk on it."

"Call it whatever you want, but my first injury put me off work for a week," Sir Lawrence said plainly, then unmounted the horse Atem bought with the money he earned. Sir Lawrence loaded Atem's stuff over the back of the horse behind the saddle. "Anyways, you must be on your way to the house of the Crawfords. I will send a message to his lord and majesty."

"You do that. I wish you luck," Atem replied, stepping himself over his horse and grabbing the reins to control the horse.

"I wish you luck as well. You will need it more than me," Sir Lawrence said, strapping the sword belt, with the sword inside the belt, around Atem's waist. "Long live king Richard."

"Maybe," Atem replied, then had his horse gallop along the road, reading the map to where the Crawford castle was located. He hoped that he could read this map and get to the castle. He was also hoping that King Richard would be able to pick him up before he would be caught by the Crawford's or their guards with the red rose seal. He knew this task would be a very risky one.

Atem arrived at the castle of the Crawfords the next day. It was a huge stoned castle surrounded by a huge stoned wall and gate with a moat around it. The bridge lowered for Atem to cross as his horse clopped across the bridge toward the gate. He noticed the porter at the other side of the gate with a scroll in his two hands.

This, for some reason, reminded Atem of one of those clubs he'd see in American movies where someone would ask_ "what's the password?"_ to see if the person entering was part of the club or not.

The porter looked up with a grim, serious look on his face and asked, "what is your name, sir?"

"Atem," Atem replied as the porter opened the scroll and looked at it.

"You may enter," the porter allowed. _"Open the gates!"_

The gates opened and Atem entered inside. The inside of the castle was just as astounding as Rosencruz's castle. It was arranged differently, but was patterned the same nonetheless. The ground was stone, aside from the stable area, and a fountain was seen in front of the huge castle, including two wells at each side of the fountain between it and the castle. Atem could spot the courtyard at the right of the castle, stoned steps were right at the front of the entrance that seemed high and large. Atem could also spot a large tower on the left of the castle, which he found amusing and wondered what it was for.

Atem mounted his horse at the stable and walked up the steps. He felt nervous about entering into this castle, knowing he was entering into enemy territory... or somewhat of one. At least it was only Lord Crawford's wife Atem had to worry about. The doors opened and Atem saw the castellan was by the door wearing nice clothing.

"Welcome to the Crawford manor. My lord will be here in just-" the castellan announced before Atem saw Lord Crawford entering down the steps to the great hall with a huge bright smile on his face.

The great hall was filled with yellow straw. Two staircases could be seen in front of the entrance with an arc shape, the very top meeting at the second floor, which could be seen with two doors and one hallway at the left. A fireplace was at Atem's left with fire burning the wood and making cracking sounds. There were also three large rectangle tables ahead of the fireplace, probably for those that wanted to eat. Atem almost had forgotten that the great hall of most castles were also the dinning room.

"Oh, no need to wait, I am here! I just _knew_ you would come soon. My wife has been _dying_ to meet you," Lord Crawford greeted happily.

"I'm sure she has," Atem said, trying to sound excited.

"Come! Come! Let us sit by the fire, shall we?" Lord Crawford offered as Atem sat himself at the end of the large rectangle table nearer to the fireplace. Lord Crawford sat across from him. "Lady Margaret shall be here in any moment."

"Alright."

"Would you like some wine?"

"I'll take red."

"Very well. Red wine for the lad and grape for me, please," Lord Crawford told the butler.

"Yes, my lord," the butler replied, then left the great hall.

_"I'm starting to miss soda,"_ Atem muttered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's a drink we use in my time. It won't be invented for another thousand or so years."

"Ah, I see. Tell me about your time. What's it like? What are your parents like?"

"My mom... my father died when I was young."

"Oh, I am so sorry. Just like Henry. I wonder if you both are more alike than you realize."

"My mom hasn't married yet, so I guess we differ in _that_ route. My time is way different. There's more buildings for one, we have different food, and you can connect a kitchen with the... dining room or something like the great hall."

"Really? Doesn't it get hot or smoke filling up the room?"

"We have a way to control the temperature of the inside of the house and to get rid of the smoke."

"How interesting!"

"In fact, we have a device that can instantly heat up or cook your food in only a few minutes. It's so easy to use, a five-year-old can use it."

_"Amazing,"_ Lord Crawford said, being very fascinated with what the future had to offer.

"Your wines, sir," the butler said, bringing out two silver wine goblets. Atem took a sip of the red wine, then sighed in relief.

"This must be new. It taste way too grapy," Atem complimented.

"I love the fresh wine the best. Prevents drunkenness."

"Thanks. Where I come from, we call it grape juice."

"Odd to call it that," Lord Crawford said, drinking his wine.

"It's because we also have a device that keeps drinks and food cold, so it prevents the juice from brewing into wine."

"Really? So the cold keeps wine fresh for days?"

"Talk weeks."

"How extraordinary!"

"Dear, I'm here! So, where is this young man?" Atem heard a very familiar voice that sounded like... _no._ No, no, no, no... there is no freakin' _possible_ way that Pegasus's wife and Atem's ancient look-alike's mother could be...

"Ah, if it isn't my Margaret bright and beautiful as usual!" Lord Crawford cheerfully greeted, clasping his hands together as Atem saw a spitting image of Mai Valentine in a purple dress, patterns of dots all over the skirt part and spread out, and white on the inside sleeves of the dress. She had a white headdress like a nun that covered her head and neck with only her face showing, which was pale with red lips. Atem knew this was an older Mai Valentine by the voice and face patterns. _No... no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This CANNOT be happening!_

Lord Crawford took Lady Margaret by the hand before kissing her on her lips, which almost made Atem barf at the sight of Pegasus kissing Mai Valentine. He knew _this_ was going to give him nightmares. Atem decided to make himself a mental note to make sure Mai and Joey marry as soon as they pass college and make sure Joey doesn't die by some sort of accident or something. Atem was NOT going to see this happen _again_. This was just the most messed up and bizarre romance he _ever_ saw in his life! Even _Joey and Seto_ hooking up seems normal in comparison!

"Is this- _oh my gosh,_ he looks like my son, Henry!" Lady Margret cried out in a gasp. "... of course, if it wasn't for the fact he'd _never_ be caught dead without his prince dress clothes, I would assume it _was_ my son!"

Atem sighed, eyeing the medieval clothes Rosencruz handed to him, then said, _"thanks for the compliment."_

"Oh, I didn't mean it as offensive. My apologies. My name is Lady Margaret," Lady Margret introduced herself, performing a curtsy bow, and then bringing out her hand as Atem lightly kissed it.

"Nice to meet you. This is awkward, because your reincarnate is about my age... maybe a _little_ older than me."

"Oh _really_? I have heard that reincarnation does happen to sometimes be reborn in different patterns. Things like this _will_ tend to happen."

"Yeah... I just noticed."

"So, are you feeling at home here?"

"Yes... anyways, I came because Lord Crawford promised to test my skills?" Atem asked.

"Oh yes! Atem is training as a fine noble knight. I am interested in testing his abilities."

"How fun! I think I might watch," Lady Margret replied with a bright smile on her face.

Atem wasn't stupid. He knew that Lady Margret, if she was working on the Lancaster's side, knew that he was with Rosencruz and probably working for the white roses. She would protect the rose seal, but where would she put it? Where would _Mai_ put the rose seal or something she wouldn't want anyone to get their hands on? Atem knew the answer to _that one_ and found it extremely annoying. Mai always kept everything she protected between her huge breasts, meaning that's probably where Lady Margret was keeping the white rose seal. That was smart, especially considering this time and age.

Atem knew he would have to fight Lady Margret and, being a woman from the middle ages, wasn't going to make a difference of her strength. Atem knew his mission and had to complete it. For now, he was to face Lord Crawford, whether he was on the same team or not. At least Atem was safe at this point.

Atem and Michael had played sword-fighting with some wooden swords, so Atem knew a few things. Though, he was using real actual swords, so he had to be careful to not hurt anyone. He got out the sword Rosencruz gave to him and began his duel with Lord Crawford. Lady Margret watched, sipping her wine and standing a distance from the fight. Her eyes focused directly on the fight as Atem kept his focus on the Pegasus look-alike.

Atem made several swings as Lord Crawford defended, using his sword. Atem began defending as Lord Crawford tried to go for the weak spots, which Atem tried to defend against. He then pointed his sword right at Lord Crawford's chest, before he looked up with a bright smile.

"How marvelous! You certainly can fight!" Lord Crawford complimented.

"Thank you," Atem said, showing a smirk.

"What do you think, dear?"

"He is certainly very skilled," Lady Margret replied, sipping her wine.

"Hm... I would like to see how you do against a lady," Lord Crawford said, looking to his right as Atem saw a look-alike of Ishizu Ishtar.

_"Oh boy..."_ Atem said, letting out a huge sigh. The Ishizu look-alike was given a sword, then her and Atem began their fight.

Ishizu was very brutal in her fight, giving Atem more sweat to lose. Atem began playing defense with his sword as Ishizu began swinging her sword against it, Atem laughing. Atem eventually used his foot to kick against Ishizu's leg and she fell face front, Atem's sword pointing to her for her defeat.

_"Ugh!"_ the Ishizu look-alike grunted as Atem chuckled.

"Dude, you saw my defense! Why did you do that!? Why are you committing suicide!?" Atem asked as Lord Crawford applauded.

"You're the first to treat me as an opponent," the Ishizu look-alike stated boldly as Atem helped her up and shook her hand. "I'm not surprised, you know. I knew I was destined for defeat. I can live with that..."

"Yep, 'cause you cheated like a bitch."

The Ishizu look alike looked confused, but Atem was fine with that. Lord Crawford applauded and said, "marvelous! I really enjoyed that! I've learned alot from you!"

"You mean that I'm a good fighter, which is pretty much what you were expecting anyways?"

"_Ah-ha!_ You are a funny one!"

_"Yep, I'm the court jester here,"_ Atem said sarcastically.

"Say, mind if we come inside?" Lord Crawford offered.

"Actually, since you're okay with the women dueling, I was wondering if your wife would be interested in having a try against me," Atem offered as Lady Margret began showing a slight smirk.

"Hm... do you mind?"

"Of course not, dear. I'll have it between Atem and me. We'll meet you inside afterwords," Lady Margret said.

"Wonderful dear! I will be waiting inside, if you need me!" Lord Crawford replied as he walked inside the castle. Atem then showed a deep and serious smirk.

"I hope you are a challenge," Atem said.

"You know, you are the first man, besides my son and first husband, to ever challenge a lady. I _will_ be sure to give you a good fight," Lady Margret promised, getting out her husband's sword.

"Same here and I also tend to get the red rose seal too. I'm not siding with any Yorkist or whatever. I just wanna get back home and Rosencruz was the only person that offered me that chance. Your son, however, just brought me here from my home without giving me a chance to say yes or no. As of now, he's my enemy, but not because he's a Lancastrian."

"I understand. I suppose I _should_ be fair to you. If you can prove you stand a chance against me, then I will give you your red rose seal, but don't underestimate me."

"I don't tend to, so long as you don't expect me to see you as my mother, because in my time, you're not."

"Very well. Let's begin."


	13. Lady Margret's Duel with Atem

**Yep, we get to see Atem decking it out against Mai. I know that she isn't the first opponent in the game when going against the Lancastrians, but this was the best route to go with. Yami goes to other places as well. The difference is that it won't be in the same order as the game like with the trainers. Though, it'll still have a similar feel. I'm sorry about this. **

**I also apologize for this chapter being short. There was nothing else I could add to it. I'll make it up to you guys by making the next chapter longer ;) Review please!**

Atem stretched out his sword, touching Lady Margret's sword before they began decking it out. Lady Margret was very swift and slick with her sword, quickly going at Atem. She was very good and skilled, VERY good. Atem mostly had to put out defenses as Lady Margret tried to find any kind of weakness to tackle.

"I can tell you're just learning how to handle a sword. It took my son years to know how to use one, and even taught me a few techniques," Lady Margret smirked.

_"That explains how you know,"_ Atem muttered as Lady Margret smirked even wider. "You're exactly like Mai Valentine. You're cunning, strong, and slick."

"Aren't you the smart one?" Lady Margret said, then having her sword try to tackle up Atem some more as he defended.

"By the way, are you wearing a corset?" Atem asked, trying to play with this Mai look-alike a bit.

"Of course I do! What woman doesn't?"

"_Besides for my female friends?_ I also wanted to be sure that my _guess_ where the red rose seal is at was correct," Atem smirked as Lady Margret shot a glare in response. "So it is _there_."

"You plan on taking it somehow, if you lose? Because you know that will not happen unless you want to find yourself arrested."

"I _have my ways_," Atem smirked as he kept swinging his sword, then stepped on Lady Margret's dress as she began tripping and he tapped the flat part of the sword against the Lady's cheek. "By the way, I win."

_"You cheated!"_

_"Stepping on dresses is against the rules?"_ Atem asked in a fake shocking tone as Lady Margret glared at him in response. "You can give me the red rose seal, just like I requested, or I can tar off the corset."

"Fine," Lady Margret replied, retrieving the seal from between her breasts and handing it to Atem. "Losing to the likes of you makes my skin crawl! You shall not be so lucky when you reach the northern lands! Henry and his followers are forces to be reckoned with."

"Ah, we will see about that. Maybe they wouldn't have to be _forces to be reckoned with_, if they gave me a trip back or at least had a _plan_ to give me a trip back."

"I know, that was a warning. Once you reach the northern lands, you'll find yourself in real danger. Everyone now thinks of you as a traitor, especially after what happened to Simon. The only reason you're not dead right now is because Henry did not heed to my warnings about the spell he commanded Simon to do. I will give you the red rose seal, so that you may gain closer to victory and perhaps teach my son a lesson."

_"I'll teach him alright,"_ Atem muttered, then left and made his way to the stables. He unmounted his horse, and then began galloping out of the castle. The guards opened the gate for him to exit from before saying goodbye to Lord Crawford, who watched him leave.

"Seems like he didn't even bother to say goodbye," Lady Margret said with folded arms.

"That's understandable, my dear. The boy is in a very dangerous situation. He must get out of here as quickly as possible," Lord Crawford replied.

"What about our son?"

"He will have to face Atem at some point. I just hope the boy eventually returns home."

"Truthfully... I hope he does too."

* * *

Atem, after riding out of the castle, looked to his left, and then right. King Richard's men had to be around here somewhere. He did spot a sliver of smoke not too far in the large grassy field. He rode his horse through the thick grass until he came to where the smoke was coming from. It came from a huge camp with knights gathering around and small tents circling the small area. They were all dressed in white armor. Makes sense, since they were the _white rose_ crusaders.

The knights stopped what they were doing, whatever it was, and stared directly at Atem. He got off his horse, nervous about what they're expecting him to say or do. He was lost at this point, not knowing where he was supposed to be at or what to do.

"Uh... hi?" Atem greeted, waving his hand before the knights returned to what they were doing, now feeling more relaxed. It occurred to Atem that they stared at him, fearing that he might be Henry Tudor. They probably found out he was Atem by his accent. Henry Tudor would have more _old British_ accent and be clueless that Atem had a more _foreign_ accent.

"You must be Atem. Our lord and highness King Richard has sent us to protect you and give you your missions," a messenger told Atem, unrolling his scroll. "_From your lord and-_"

"Yeah, can you skip the _flattery stuff_ and get right to the point? Just tell me what I have to do."

"Very well..._ Thy duty is simple. Thou shall follow my knights North where thou shalt meet my niece and future wife Elizabeth of York..._" The messenger announced, Atem having to cringe on the incest part of the letter. He hoped _for the love of all that was good_ that Richard didn't marry or _get it on_ with his own niece. "_I suspect she might be working with mine enemy Henry Tudor, since it has occurred to me that she loves him. I will forgive her, if you can retrieve the red rose seal from her. She will not be difficult to defeat..._ the rest is closing the letter. You want me to continue?"

"No thanks. That will be all," Atem said, sighing in relief. "Anyone know where I can pee!?" The knights looked at him and pointed to a nearby bush. _"Gee thanks!"_

Atem went behind a large bush, unzipping his pants, and peeing onto the bush. On the positive side, at least it was just number 1 and not number 2. Atem would have to find ways of going to the bathroom and not just going number 1. It would be very embarrassing, if he had to make the knights smell his poo, especially on number 3.

Atem was given a few lessons from the knights in combat, giving him some good exercise and training in using a sword, shield, and other weapons. He was extremely glad for this, because now he could prepare for his upcoming battles that he was about to face.


	14. The House of the Elizabeths

**Now, we'll get to see one of the main cast of Yugioh in this chapter, Elizabeth of York or Tea Guardner (oh yeah, like you didn't see _that_ coming). Just to get a few things clear, Elizabeth is a Yorkist (hence Elizabeth of _York_), but she's suspected of possibly working for Henry Tudor. Don't worry, we'll get to him very soon. Review please!**

Atem trained with the other knights for a long while, who never showed him any mercy when it came to dueling him and strengthening him up. He didn't want them to _ever_ take it easy on him, especially since his other trainers never took it easy on him. The knights were very surprised at Atem's skill and strength. They knew it could not be compared to Henry Tudor, but was still surprisingly good.

Not only were the knights challenging to duel, but they held great character and great to talk to. Atem held nice conversations with all of them, even told them a few jokes. He mentioned a few things that were in the future and a little taste of his life in Japan. The knights seemed very intrigued and interested.

"Did ya bring anything from your time, kid?" Sir Ross, one of the knights with curly brown hair and beard asked.

"I brought my phone," Atem replied, digging into his pocket and retrieving his cell phone, which was off. "It's pretty worthless now, since you can't call anyone on here. But yeah, this is what we use to talk to other people from far distances. I can also use it to download music... oh shit, I forgot I had music and apps I downloaded on here! I guess the training made me forget."

"Can you turn it on?" Sir Joshua asked, who showed to have a clean face, blond hair and green eyes.

"I think so. Since I found it useless, I turned it off. I hope there's some juice left," Atem said, turning his iPhone on and it appeared, making the other knights gasp. "I didn't bring my ear buds and the sound isn't as loud, but let me give you a little taste in the music we have in the future." He went to his music selection and selected a song called _Breaking the Habit_ by Linkin Park. The sound could be heard by everyone, but it wasn't as good as when Atem would listen to it in his ear buds.

"I've never heard anything like it! I don't think I could even sing like that," one of the other knights, whose name Atem couldn't remember, said in amazement.

"Eh, a bit loud for me," Sir Ross thought, shrugging.

"You have other songs on there?" Sir James asked, who was older, held dark brown hair, and a curly mustache.

"Yeah. This is the only English song I downloaded, because it's not too shabby. _This_ is my personal favorite," Atem said, putting on the song _REM_ by Mr. Children. It was in a different language, which non of the knights understood, but still found it fun.

"Amazing... what kind of language is this?" Sir Joshua asked.

"This is Japanese. Simon used some sort of magic on me, when I first came here, so I would be able to speak your language. But yeah, this is what I normally listen to back at home."

"I don't know what they're saying, but it's better and calmer than the _last_ song," Sir Ross said as Atem chuckled. He turned the phone off after the music was finished. He knew he couldn't waste time on listening to music and stuff on his phone when he had to get back home. Besides, the music here was good enough for now.

Atem and the knights King Richard III sent traveled North to where Elizabeth of York and her mother Dame Elizabeth Gray, former queen of England, lived. Atem was to retrieve the Red Rose Seal from Elizabeth of York, who was said to be keeping it. Atem knew better, from Margret, that this woman should not be underestimated. He had to find a way to get the Red Rose Seal. Hopefully, she _wasn't_ keeping it between her breasts.

It was only about several weeks when Atem finally reached the house where Elizabeth of York was said to be living at. Her and her mother had just moved back to their place after being sworn by King Richard III that _Elizabeth would never be harmed or molested_. Atem couldn't understand the reasoning behind the ladies thinking this way, especially seeing that they were Yorkists after all. Then, it occurred to Atem that maybe it was because they were possibly working for Henry Tudor... made sense.

"I will go in there alone. If you guys come with me, there might be complications. They are on our side, as of right now, so..." Atem said.

"We understand, sir," the Commander knight, Sir Harold, replied.

Atem nodded, then rode on a horse to the gate of the castle. He began questioning if every rich folk around here _always_ lived in castles. It seemed like royalty didn't matter if you lived in a castle or not. He began chuckling over the thought as the bridge lowered and he began galloping his horse to the gate. Atem was nervous, because he wasn't invited.

"State your name," the porter commanded.

"Atem," Atem replied as the porter's eyes widened, then looked at his scroll.

"_Weird name._ OPEN THE GATES!"

_'I was invited?'_ Atem questioned himself, then remembered that Lady Margret warned him about coming here. She must've sent a letter to the two Elizabeth's about his arrival, but why would they let _him_ in?

The gate opened and Atem clopped to the stables, mounting his horse, before walking to the castle. He saw a young man walking down the steps with a sword on his belt, some casual men's clothing with just a white shirt and stockings, and shoulder length hair. This man seemed quite familiar until Atem realized two things. One, this was NOT a man and _she_ was a spitting image of Tea Guardner.

Atem felt a knot tied in his stomach and paused his movements for a brief second before getting his head straightened. _This _wasn't_ Tea. She wasn't even born at this time period._ Atem took a deep breath and continued on walking until he was face to face with the girl.

"Lady Margaret sent me a letter, telling me about you and what you are looking for. I am Elizabeth of York," Elizabeth replied as Atem's knot in his stomach healed completely.

"Nice to meet you. Listen, I'm not looking for a fight, but I need the Red Rose Seal in order to get back to my time. Your boyfriend took me from my home in the future and into this piece of wasteland. The only way for me to get home is to use the combination of the white rose and red rose seals. Rosencruz was kind enough to give me a way to return, which is why I'm under the protection of the Yorkists. Don't take it as me _siding_ with them. If I had an army of my own, I'd use that instead."

"I understand that, Atem... My mother doesn't trust you, so we can't have this discussion long. I want to be sure that you truly are _not_ siding with _anyone_, as you just stated. We have been tricked and used for long enough by our so called _King_."

"Guess we both have more in common than I thought," Atem smirked as Elizabeth raised two eyebrows. "We have _someone_ that did _something_ against us."

"I suppose. My loyalty to my love Henry stays true, so I will not give up this Red Rose Seal without a fight."

"Very well. Do you want to take this outside, so that when I leave with or without the Rose Seal, I won't be arrested for attacking the future king's fiancee and the knights outside don't have to ruin this -oh so- lovely palace?" Atem asked, eyeing at the sword on Elizabeth's belt wrapped around the outfit, which he guessed belonged to one of Elizabeth's brothers or something. _"Unless cross-dressing is your favorite hobby."_

"Agreed."

"And bring the Red Rose Seal too. Show it to me, so I'll be certain this isn't some cheap trick," Atem said, then smirked. "Your mother isn't the only one that is _cautious_."

"I already have the Red Rose Seal," Elizabeth stated, reaching into her sleeve and showing the Red Rose Seal. "Is this enough proof?"

"Good enough. You may bring your knights if you want to, since I have knights outside and I want to make it as even as possible."

"My knights would _never_ allow a lady to fight. I know a way where we can take this outside without either of our knights intriguing, since yours are under the man I _definitely_ don't trust."

"Very well. As long as I have one way out," Atem agreed, following Elizabeth inside the palace. She walked to the left of the main hall and opened a secret entrance. It was dark with torches lighting the way. It was almost like a cave with the coolness and dark shadows that brought an eeriness to the atmosphere.

The long hall was narrow and long. Eventually, after about a mile, Atem could spot a small gap where the duo slipped through to reach a clearing under the cliff, which was where Elizabeth's castle was located. The entrance was ahead to Atem's left. They brought out their swords to begin their fight.

"You have to not only _defeat me_, but you must also snatch the Red Rose Seal and prevent me from retrieving it. If you take it, I will _not_ hold back into trying to take it back."

"For you against me will be different. I am as stubborn as a jackass. You are going to have to kill me, if you _truly_ want to defeat me," Atem said, noticing Elizabeth slightly taken aback from his end of the bargain, though kept her poseur. "I _will_ fight for my way home, even if it means I have to die for it. At least I know that I have tried and there's no point in me living or dying, because I might as well not exist."

_"I don't understand."_

"Henry took me away from my home, my family, who probably don't know where I am and are worried sick. I have no home, no friends, no _life_. If it wasn't for the adventures I had in the past, I probably would've gone mad by now. I have one hope of returning home and_ I will_ fight to the death to get it. The only way you can stop me is to kill me. I'm willing to take that chance. I _won't_ be used as your boyfriend's puppet for his game."

"I am sorry... I wish there was another way out of this, but I have no choice," Elizabeth said as she lifted her sword. Atem lifted his as well, not keeping his eyes off of his opponent's.

Tea was always known for having a weakness when it came to sympathy for others and Atem would always love her for it. She stood up for those that were weaker than her, befriending them. If Elizabeth was anything like Tea, she would choose to help the oppressed without betraying her love and family. In Elizabeth's mind, she was siding with Atem, seeing him _wanting the Red Rose Seal_ as a cry for help. He had Elizabeth _right_ where he wanted.

The two swords touched and the battle began.

**A/N: Atem saying he will "love her for it" means that he loves Tea as a sister. Don't mistaken this for romance love. Remember, in his time, Tea was dead for almost a year. He had not seen her in a long time. They both grew a very close relationship from hate to a very close and memorable friendship.**


	15. Atem's Duel with Elizabeth of York

**Here's the next chapter where Atem and Elizabeth start their duel. I want to make sure that Elizabeth has as much skill as the game, but also doesn't seem like an amateur. I hope you like this, review please!**

Atem and Elizabeth began their fight, attacking and defending with their own sword. Elizabeth wasn't as talented and skilled as Lady Margret, but she did prove to possess some sort of skill. Atem didn't want to hold back, but slightly feared of possibly hurting her. She wasn't skilled enough to defend herself from harm like the other knights or Lady Margret. Atem also learned to use his sword better and with good control.

_"You're good,"_ Elizabeth said, while fighting.

"So are you," Atem smirked, defending with his sword from Elizabeth's attacks.

Atem kept focusing on the fight. He couldn't use the _stepping on the dress_ technique with Elizabeth like he did with Lady Margret. It occurred to him that maybe Lady Margret warned Elizabeth about this, explaining why she's dressing in a man's outfit. That was actually pretty smart and clever. Atem now had to find another way to defeat Elizabeth and make sure she doesn't try to go after him.

A plan formulated in Atem's mind, knowing that Elizabeth was still not as skilled as Atem was and could easily fall for something like what he had in mind. Though first, he wanted to play with her for a while before doing this, so Elizabeth wouldn't see it coming. Atem kept attacking Elizabeth as she defended the best she could, trying to keep up with Atem.

"Are you going easy on me?" Elizabeth asked, slightly furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes and no," Atem replied, attacking as Elizabeth defended, then tried to attack him very quickly before he dodged. One of the skills Elizabeth had, which was her highest strength, was that she would use her defense before quickly attacking, while her opponent was at defense. "And you almost had me, congratulations, CONGRATULATIONS!"

Elizabeth shot a glare at Atem's mockery, trying to defend and attack with everything she had and using Atem's attacking to her advantage. Atem chuckled a bit to get Elizabeth's goat. He needed that for when he used his _final attack_.

Atem waited for Elizabeth to attack before he defended and moved the other way from where she was about to attack. Before she knew it, Atem's lips met hers, while her arms moved over her head and her body was pinned against the closest tree. Atem stabbed his dagger through the baggy sleeves of Elizabeth's sleeves of each arm, preventing the girl from being able to move them from the tree. Atem laughed, while Elizabeth shot him a glare as the Red Rose Seal was taken from her pocket.

"It was well fought Lizzy, but just... just stick to sucking Yugi's pee-pee... or Henry's," Atem smirked, tossing the seal in his hand before running off, thinking,_ 'eh, that was a little vulgar.'_

_"YOU BASTARD!"_ Atem heard Elizabeth yell. He chuckled to himself and thought,_ 'guess she's mad I did that. Oh well, I'd be mad too if someone force-kissed me like that.'_

Atem ran around the castle, then began climbing up the cliff to the front of Elizabeth's castle. He knew he had to hurry before Elizabeth escaped from her imprisonment. It wouldn't be long either. In fact, he could already see that she had finally tore herself free, pulling the dagger from the tree. Atem began climbing up quickly up the cliff. It was hard and the cliff was high, but he couldn't give up. He had to do this, if he was to _ever_ return home.

By the time Atem was halfway up the cliff, he noticed Elizabeth climbing up after him. _It was no wonder Elizabeth picked this place specifically, it would be harder to make it to the guards when climbing up a high cliff._ Atem didn't want to give up and kept climbing up faster and faster. His arms were eventually growing tired, being that he was over 25 feet. He kept climbing and climbing, never giving up no matter how tired he was. Luckily, his arms and legs weren't hurting.

Atem looked up, gaining closer and closer to his guards. Suddenly, his foot slipped, and he grabbed hold of the grip of the cliff he was hanging onto to prevent his fall, while shouting, "SHIT!" His legs were dangling, watching Elizabeth catching up to him. He furrowed his eyebrows, finding a good grip for his feet, then continuing his climb. He wasn't going to let this chick prevent his way back home. He _had_ to keep climbing.

Atem kept on climbing, trying to be careful where he stepped, because if he fell, he was dead. He had to keep going and not let Elizabeth catch up to him. Sweat was pouring from his face, which was also turning red. He was panting, climbing higher and higher, gaining closer and closer to the top. Elizabeth was finally catching up to his feet, Atem hoping he was quick enough to make it to the top. He finally grabbed the top of the cliff, throwing the seal over the top before trying to climb himself up to the surface.

After making it to the top, Atem grabbed the seal and ran into the forest, where his soldiers were located.

_"I got the seal,"_ Atem declared, panting heavily.

"Very well, we should prepare," Sir Ross said, as the knights prepared for their leave.

Atem saw Elizabeth make it to the top, also panting. He looked at Elizabeth and shook his head to warn her not to try to take the Red Rose Seal or she'd be arrested, possibly be executed. Elizabeth watched Atem disappear into the forest, knowing that the other knights were there. There was no use in pursuing for him.

_"You won... Atem,"_ Elizabeth whispered to herself, showing a small smile. She headed back into her castle to unmount Atem's horse, then having it return to the forest with a _special surprise_.

* * *

"The next one you will be going to won't be too far away. It is Elizabeth's brother Thomas Gray," Sir Joshua announced.

"I guess Elizabeth's family are officially siding with Henry... _why are they Yorkists again?_" Atem wondered, scratching his head.

"Elizabeth is probably on her way to warn her brother."

"Yeah... I figured. Though, Lady Margret probably warned him too. We'll have to find a way to go inside, if they don't let us in," Atem said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Then, we must set forth," Sir Ross said as Atem and the other knights helped each other pack and head out.

Atem heard clopping, finding his horse from Elizabeth's castle. His eyes widened, stopping the horse, then finding, to his surprise, some kind of _royal outfit_. It was mainly black with a red cape, black under it, with a golden ring connecting the cape around the neck hole. There were also thick leather boots, tight black tights, and a sleeveless black top with blue designs. His mouth gaped, taking the outfit and holding out in front of him, at least the top part of it. _Was this Henry Tudor's and did Elizabeth send him _this_? Why?_

"That's _Henry Tudor's_ outfit!" Sir Harold commented aloud in astonishment.

"We should check it for any kind of poison or anything. We must make sure that there isn't any trap, if wearing this," Sir Ross replied, taking the outfit for examination.

"Why would Elizabeth send me this?" Atem wondered.

"Who knows?" Sir Ross replied. "I get the feeling it maybe a trap."

It occurred to Atem that maybe Elizabeth did this to do something nice for him, probably feeling bad for what happened to him. Though, it could also be because Elizabeth was _like Tea_ in that she would help the oppressed and those in need. Atem questioned if Elizabeth would've given him the Red Rose Seal, if she'd have won instead of him. It occurred to him that _that_ is a question he will never ever know.

Everyone headed off to the house of Thomas Stanley. The suit was examined and there didn't seem to be any poison or anything on it, and there was no doubt this was an exact replica of Henry Tudor's outfit. Though, there was a chance that this suit worn could lead to a trap. Atem, though, doubted this, knowing that Elizabeth and Tea shared the same personality. Both were willing to help the oppress no matter what side he/she was on. She wasn't helping the Yorkists, she was helping a man from the future, far from home, return to his time with his family and friends.

Atem wanted to take this advantage and wear the outfit, hoping that maybe he could win the third Red Rose Seal. This time, it would be from a man, not a woman. Atem never underestimated the girls, but he also didn't want to think that this man could be weaker than either of them. Something told him that Thomas Gray was more trained compared to the women. The women learned to sword fight for play, but this one did it for a living _probably_.

Atem decided to train some more with the other knights and hope to become stronger by gaining more strength. He had to make sure he was prepared for _if_ he had to fight Thomas Gray. It was unknown if Atem would be able to pull off pretending to be Henry Tudor and gaining the Red Rose Seal, while still having to prepare for the worst. If the _even worst_ should come, there was always his army. The other knights also prepared him for others attacking too. Atem had to prepare for if he was to fight Thomas Gray and someone else decided to attack too.

"Looks like you're doing great!" Sir Joshua cried out as Atem continually was dueling Sir Harold and two other knights.

_"Thanks!"_ Atem cried out, still fighting. He felt a sword touching his neck, realizing it was the second knight Sir Cornelius. Atem smirked. _"Looks like I'll need more practice."_

"After you take a break. You look exhausted. In fact, _I'm_ exhausted," Sir Harold said, chuckling as the other knights chuckled with him.

"True. _I need a good rest,_" Atem agreed, wiping the sweat off his brow.

Atem laid down on the grass and rested his eyes as the clouds shaded him. He began thinking about the look in his mother's eyes when Uka sees him finally return home after all of these months. Of course, if Atem was to return to the same time as when he left, his mother wouldn't have noticed he was gone, unless the woman noticed something different from the time that's passed by like the dye in his hair being gone. It's a good thing that Uka has had to deal with her son being in abnormal adventures before.

Still, Atem would have to remind himself to tell Seto how _great_ of a boss he is. He's certainly less brutal and strict than all the trainers Atem has been having in this bizarre timeline. He just wanted his transportation back home to be closer to his reach, then make it there. It might've taken almost a year, but at least he knew he'd make it.


	16. A fight with Thomas Gray and Mako clone

**Here's the next chapter. Yes, this is where Atem finally has to pretend to be Henry Tudor to get the seal. I'm having to have Atem retrieve the seal in ways that isn't over-the-top and doesn't get him killed. I don't want to have this huge fight inside the castles or something, because Atem isn't trained to handle war. Review please!**

Atem trained some more with the knights on his way to the house of Thomas Gray. It took over a day to arrive at the castle. Atem prepared himself by dressing in the outfit that was given to him by Elizabeth of York. The knights didn't trust Atem's judgment of _trusting_ Elizabeth, but there didn't seem to be any trap being plotted. Atem wasn't sure of himself either, but couldn't see any trap as well. This was his only chance to retrieve the Red Rose Seal.

The other knights decided to dress in Lancastrian armor to make themselves look like _Henry's_ bodyguards. Atem kept thinking in his head,_ 'no wonder the Americans called them _Lobster Backs_. Even a chicken can spot these guys from a mile ahead.'_ He was tempted on telling them to try having uniforms that were _less_ revealing in the forest, but decided against it, since he didn't want America to lose their chance of freedom and the insult was too hilarious to erase from history. Then again, if he changed time, he wouldn't have met Bandit Keith. _It was tempting._

The knights helped straighten Atem's outfit before Atem got on his horse. He was sure that he would be allowed to enter, being that he's supposed to be _future king_. Though, he was still a little nervous. The knights were ordered to not attack unless one of them was attacked first. If nobody, Atem or the knights guarding him, are attacked, then cease fire. Those were the only orders Atem could give them. He just wanted to be able to go inside the castle, get the seal, then escape.

As Atem gained closer to the gate of the castle, his stomach began turning. He was extremely nervous about this. He never played spy in his life and knew this could cost him his life. That was a very scary thought, but was worth getting home pronto.

The gate automatically opened to the porter's command without asking Atem who he was. Atem was relieved, though never showed it, that he didn't have to say anything. He arrived with the knights following him and his stomach still turning even more. It took every ounce of his strength to prevent himself from showing that he was scared out of his ever-living mind. He was even more scared when he saw Thomas Gray arriving, who looked _exactly_ like Tristan.

Atem got off his horse, letting Tristan look-alike's guards mount the horses. Atem couldn't even make jokes in his head about how_ every single one_ of his enemies looking like his friends and _every single one_ of his friends in this timeline looking like his enemies. It was like a twisted and bizarre parallel dimension... then again, maybe it wasn't. These guys were siding with Henry Tudor, who was an ancient version of himself.

Thomas knelt on one knee and greeted, "my prince, I received word from my sister Lady Elizabeth of York that you would arrive. Welcome." He stood back up.

_'So Lizzy did inform him about my arrival. I guess it does help somewhat and I'm not just popping by randomly, but does he know about me?'_ Atem questioned to himself. He replied, "thank you."

"I know we've got much to discuss. How about we take it inside?" Thomas advised as he led Atem to his castle.

Atem watched as two of his five guards followed him to the inside of the castle, two extra guarding the outside of the door. The two, who followed Atem to the inside of the castle, guarded the door as he walked with Thomas and stood beside him in front of the fireplace of the Great Hall. Atem was a little relieved at this point.

_"I know who you are and I also know your heart is not _truly_ set on the Yorkists,"_ Thomas whispered to Atem to where nobody, but him and Thomas could hear.

_"So Lizzy did make this outfit coded to where you would know, if I was Henry or not?"_ Atem whispered back.

_"Not really. It was to fool my men, so they would not attack you. You're a wanted man, Atem. The only reason my sisters guards didn't attack you was because you didn't bring any guards with you and it would be dishonorable."_

_"All about the honor system, and people say Eastern Asian's definition of _honor_ is taken way too seriously,"_ Atem smirked as Thomas ignored the statement and continued.

_"I can't willingly give you the seal or I'd be considered a traitor to his lord and majesty. Dressing up as the king is a good start, to protect yourself, but you also have to know _where_ the seal is located."_

_"It's on your person, isn't it?"_ Atem said quietly as Thomas rose two eyebrows. Atem smirked. _"I have a friend, who is your reincarnate. He would have it somewhere on his person."_

_"The only way you can obtain any of the Red Rose Seals is to fight for them. I can already see you don't have the skill to fight in a war."_

_"Maybe, but I do have _skills_."_

_"And what do you plan to do to retrieve the seal without me retrieving it back?"_

Atem smirked, then in one quick second, he jabbed his hand, fingers all together, right on the middle of two of Thomas' shoulders from the back before covering Thomas' mouth and knocking Thomas to the ground face forward, pinning his legs down. His eyes widened and couldn't lift his arms. Atem smirked, digging out a rag from his pocket and stuffing it in Thomas' mouth before walking out. Thomas' legs were moving around, trying to get up, but he couldn't.

"It's a move I learned back home when I was taking kung fu classes. There are pressure points I can strike and prevent you from moving your arms. I'd use this move on Margret and Elizebeth, but I was taught to be nice to a lady," Atem said, searching through Thomas' person and eventually finding the Red Rose seal in his coat pocket. "Thank you for the seal. I'll be leaving now."

_"Oooooo Faffert!"_ Thomas muffled, limping his arms before Atem left.

Atem walked out of the Great Hall and to the gate. The gate was lifted and Atem exited out of the castle before anyone knew what happened to Thomas. The knights escaped from the presence of the castle and celebrated for Atem's victory. Though, they knew they had to keep going in order to retrieve the other Red Rose Seals, especially since Atem did attack Thomas Gray not too long ago.

"So, where are we going now?" Atem asked.

"We will be hitting Lancastrian territory now, sir," Sir Harold replied.

"Enemy territory. No man's zone... _hurray_."

"We'll first be going to the bishop John Morton."

"Question."

"Yes?"

"Why the hell is Henry Tulip trusting a powerful and magical item, that is powerful enough to send someone to and from the future, to a f***ing _bishop_? I mean trusting Margret made sense, trusting Elizabeth made sense, hell trusting Thomas _whatever_ made sense! A f***ing _bishop_? Are you shitting me!? Does he just pick people to protect his items by drawing out of a hat? What's next? Is the next Red Rose Seal I'm going to retrieve being protected by some guy forming a rebellion alliance against Henry's royal ass?" Atem asked as the knights stood quiet.

_"W-We don't know, sir,"_ one of the knights replied.

_"... whatever,"_ Atem replied, sighing and saying to himself,_ 'this makes the rapping dog in the animated Titanic have more common sense!'_

Atem and the knights traveled south to a dock where they were to travel down the river to the Lancastrian territory. Atem did train with the other knights along the way to prepare. It took them about a week and a half to get to the boat. Most of the travel along the way to the dock was boring and Atem basically repeated the same routine. He slept, cooked, ate, trained, traveled, stopped, cooked, ate, slept, and repeat.

At least when getting on sailboat, made to carry a multiple amount of people, Atem could actually form a different routine. He sat at the back side of the boat, letting the wind blow into his face. He smiled as he looked out across the river and leaving the Northern part of Britain behind._ It was lovely out here._

Suddenly, he felt the boat rocking to the side a bit, hanging on from the side of the boat where he was at, then the boat was back to its normal balance. Atem gasped a little before seeing a soaking wet unwelcomed visitor that decided to step aboard the boat. It was a look-alike of Mako Tsunami._ 'This should be interesting,'_ Atem though sarcastically.

"You have entered Lancastrian territory and I know for a fact you're not the king, traitor!" Mako look-alike smirked as he took out his harpoon.

"Okay seriously, what's with you and harpoons?" Atem asked, taking out his sword as Mako took out his own copper sword. "Okay, much better."

The swords clashed as Mako look-alike tried to use the harpoon against Atem and missed. He had to be careful against a guy with two weapons. The boat was also rocking, due to their weight and force. Mako look-alike smirked, rocking the boat a little to put Atem off balance. He started to rock, then the harpoon started sticking out as he began trying to dodge it, only for his side to be cut by the sharp edge of the harpoon.

_"Shit!"_ Atem cursed himself, putting his hand onto his wound. He could see the other soldiers weren't doing too well with their balance on the boat to save him either.

"Say hello, then goodbye to my harpoon!" Mako look-alike smirked.

Atem couldn't give up no matter what his disadvantages were. He tried getting up again, but the boat was rocking and he fell, almost getting cut by both the harpoon and his own sword. This wasn't going to work. Another plan hatched into Atem's mind. It was probably the only plan that would work for Atem.

Mako look-alike came right up to Atem and began to strike just before Atem pushed himself away from the attack, then grabbed the harpoon to flip himself to Mako look-alike's side. Mako gasped and widened his eyes in response, not expecting Atem to do that. He held onto the harpoon as he used his sword to stab his opponent right under his arm. Mako look-alike screamed in pain as Atem pulled it out and a gush of blood came pouring in, which splashed all over his arms and body.

Atem dropped his sword and stared at his arms and hands, looking up at Mako, who was making his way toward him. Atem felt twisted and sick and began dropping himself to the side of the boat panting. He felt so sick, he just knew he was going to vomit at any second, but he was going to be killed if he didn't do something _now_!

"What's the matter, kid? _A little sea sick?_" Mako look-alike asked with such a dark edge to his mocking voice.

Atem quickly felt adrenaline kicking in and fled from Mako as fast as he could. The boat began to shake again and he fell face forward.

"Oh my god, help me!" Atem cried, cursing himself for dropping his sword. He smelled the blood, which began twisting his stomach as he turned to face Mako look-alike and... _GLUAH!_

Vomit sprayed all over Mako, taking him aback enough for the two knights to stab right through him and throw him overboard. Atem, though, began coughing into the waters from the side of the boat. He felt so sick from the smell and sight of all the blood he witnessed. It was definitely _nothing_ like in the movies. He felt third degree burns from the shadow game and he had been in fist fights where there would be a few drops of blood, but he never had to witness or come face to face with blood raining all over him and smelling it. _It was sickening._

"It's okay, sir. Our uninvited guest has deceased," Sir Ross assured.

_"Get this shit off me,"_ Atem muttered sickly.

The knights got a cleaning bucket and Atem was able to wash the blood off his hands and arms. He tried washing it off his body the best he could, but it was stained there and the smell was horrid. Atem felt so sick to his stomach, he couldn't handle this. He wanted to get out of his mad place. He wanted to get off this boat and wash himself as soon as possible. He didn't care how long it would take.

At the same time, he knew this wouldn't be the first time he would have to face this again. The only thing he could do was rub himself with flowers and such to make the smell more tolerable. Atem wasn't going to sleep that night.


	17. Invasion of John Morton's Castle

**Now, it's time for Atem to face John Morton the bishop. Now, I can kinda see why this Yugioh character is playing a bishop, but some of the characters are just completely randomly chosen. You'll definitely see that with Joey's character. Review please!**

Atem and the other soldiers arrived at the dock, which was only several miles away from John Morton's home. The good news was that the group could make it to the city and John before the end of the day. The bad news was that Atem was a wanted man and needed to be hidden without dressing up as Henry Tudor. He also needed a plan to retrieve the Red Rose Seal.

Once the knights reached near the city, they camped and began conjuring up a plan to retrieve the seal.

"There's a ton of people in the city and the castle is located around the corner. Even when going around the city, there is still the large meadow we have to cross," Sir Harold said, showing the map of the city, pointing to John Morton's castle.

From what Atem could see, the castle was very near the church, at the side of the city. Even going around the city would be difficult, since it also required crossing the large meadow Sir Harold had mentioned. Even traveling around the countryside of Britain is difficult to hide in, because there weren't alot of forest areas and most of the land was _meadow_. Many of the times, Atem and the knights had to hide themselves inside the tall grass areas they could find. Atem then remembered something he noticed when he lived with Rosencruz.

"How many people will be gathering in the church on Sunday, aside from the sick?" Atem asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Practically everyone sir. It is the Lord's Day," Sir Ross replied as Atem smirked.

Atem remembered that Rosencruz had to get his servants to force him out of bed to attend church, since it was required by law. Atem just slept through most of the sermon, especially since he didn't know a word the priest had said, being that Simon only placed a spell for Atem to understand English, not Latin. Atem remembered complaining to Sabrina, Christian, and Michael openly the point of _"learning anything from _the Lord_, if I don't know what the hell the priest is trying to tell me! Even the Prophets didn't speak that language! They knew better than that!"_ Of course, after several more Sundays and the priests finally having enough of Atem sleeping through the sermons, since he snores, the priests finally preached their sermons in English and he never slept through them again.

"Perfect! The Lord's Day is every week on Sunday, right? We can enter the city on Sunday, while everyone's in church, and break into John Morton's place. If we cannot find it, then we can wait for him, then prevent him from going inside his home until he gives us the seal."

"On the Lord's Day?_ Preposterous!_" A knight named Sir Tarus objected.

"I know most of you are used to hearing Latin preaching, but there is a verse I remember that talks about Jesus healing on the Sabbath," Atem said before the group grew quiet. "He was rebuked by the Pharisees, who were like these Law makers or something that studied on the Bible like the priests and bishops here, only because he healed people who were sick on the Lord's day. I don't know how Sunday works around here, but I don't believe it's _breaking the Sabbath_, if you have to work on Sunday or skip church to save a life or lives. I mean, what if you found a woman on the road that was raped and left there to die? Would you help that woman and cook her some food or leave her and do nothing?" The knights remained quiet. Non of them ever thought about that or questioned it. They were all taught that the Lord's Day was a day of rest and they should attend church and do no work. "Besides that, we haven't attended church since we started on this journey. The only thing we've done on Sunday is do nothing and I think it's about time we've stopped. I think Sunday should be something to enjoy and learn something from, not to sleep through. If we don't use the advantage now, then I will never get home and we'll probably be executed by Henry's hands."

"Very well. We shall go with your plan. May the Lord have mercy on us," Sir Harold declared.

Atem was glad he was able to convince the knights to go along with this plan, despite the strong religious belief system. Then again, his country was big time Buddhist with the temple and everything. Still, everyone was willing to participate and formulated a plan on who was going to search where in the castle. Atem was hoping to use the strong religious beliefs the country had around here to his advantage to find the seal inside John Morton's place.

Everyone waited and reviewed over the plan until the Sunday morning. They all waited for the bell to ring for church to start. The knights arrived from camp and snooped around the city. Atem still feared that there might be some _church skippers_, which he doubted, or those sick that were noticing the knights in the city. Though, everything seemed so quiet, not a soul anywhere in the city. He was surprised there weren't any gangs around trying to take over certain parts of the city. The place was completely deserted.

The knights could hear singing in the church as they passed by and made it to the castle of John Morton. Church was going to start at any moment and the sermons usually took several hours, at least that's what Atem could guess. The knights got out their long wooden ladder and lifted it up to the top of the castle gate. They all climbed up the ladder until they all reached the top and broke into the castle. The entire place was empty, no soul was seen in sight.

Atem laughed victoriously, now wishing he could've taken advantage of this a long time ago. On Sunday, _everyone_ was gone, not a soul in sight except the animals. The knights worked together to open the castle doors and everyone burst in, searching for the seal. At this point, making a mess or not was irrelevant. Atem needed to look for the Red Rose Seal in order to get home and he was compelled to do it.

Everyone searched throughout the entire place for the seal, turning tables, chairs, beds, mattresses, furniture, etc. Atem mainly searched in the bedrooms for the Red Rose Seal. Nobody could find it. Atem suspected that John Morton probably had the seal on his person. Atem sighed in frustration, wishing he could just get the Red Rose Seal and get out of the city. The only option now was to wait until John Morton and his family returned from church and force him to give Atem the seal.

Atem and the knights decided to go along with Plan B. All the knights closed and locked everything in the castle, Atem being beside the gate. They all made sure the secret passages were closed shut, if there were any. Working with the structure of castles, Atem knew where to find the secret passages and made sure he found every single one of them. Now, there was no entering into the castle.

It had been several hours before Atem finally saw the family returning. The guards had no weapons on them, being that they just returned from church. Atem smirked and chuckled a little bit on that notion. _Nobody was prepared._ Atem arrived in front of the gate, which was still closed. There was no moat, so he didn't have to worry about lowering the bridge.

"John Morton!" Atem cried out. A man with the bishop outfit arrived, who was a look-alike of SHADI!? _Now, Atem gave up._

"May the Lord have mercy upon your soul for this sin you've committed by breaking the Sabbath," John rebuked.

"Oh, so you _want_ me to be killed by your lovely audience?_ I feel blessed already,_" Atem remarked sarcastically. "Look, _bishop_, if you're such a _holy person_, why don't you rebuke your _king_ for kidnapping me from my home and sending me to this bizarre paradise you call Britain!? I _need_ that Red Rose Seal, so I can return home and we can live peacefully."

"I will not give you this seal and you shall pay for betraying our lord and king."

"Lord and king my ars! Your _lord and king_ shouldn't have forced me to this world!"

_"How dare you!"_

"No, how dare _you_ defend Lord D**khead, forcing me to do his bloody dirty work! I don't care how _perfect_ you think your king is, YOUR KING IS A D**K!" Atem cried out angrily, biting his thumb. "You give me the damn seal or I'm destroying this place and don't think I won't!"

_"You're mad!"_

Atem glared deeply, then faced the knights, crying out, "Break down the castle!"

"Wait!" Atem heard a young woman cry, running up to John._ It was his wife._

"Dear, I know you are angry, but do you remember the sermon you made this morning? _Love your enemies, bless those who curse you, do good to those that hate you, and pray for those who spitefully use you and persecute you._"

"I know Dear, but this man is a traitor to lord Henry-" John defended.

_"Again with the traitor thing,"_ Atem muttered, pressing his fingers and thumb at the top bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm not a _traitor_! I'm not a Yorkist or Lancastrian! I'm just some guy who was forced into this mud hole from the future and trying to get home. Everyone is trying to kill me and all I want to do is to get home. I mean is that too f**king hard to ask, Father John... Bishop John... or whatever the hell they call you!? Just give me the damn seal and I can get home and we can all live happily ever after!"

"Do you expect me to give you something powerful to you after the way you mistreated our king?"

"What do you expect me to do, kiss his arse when he kicks me out of my home with no way to get back? I'm sick and tired of you telling me to kiss Mr. King's arse when he's not even sitting on the throne yet! Speaking of being _honorable_ _to the king_, what about king Richard the Third!? He seems to be more of a help, than yours was by actually giving me a way home and don't think I know what the hell he's been doing to get you all pissed! I will say it once and I will say it again, give me the seal or you will be sleeping in the rain tonight!" Atem threatened, arms folded. "If it's inside the castle, tell me where."

"Sir, we can't open the secret passages," one of John's guards announced.

"Guard them," John replied.

"We... can't... the guards were killed or held hostage. They have our weapons, sir."

_"Well?"_ Atem said, looking impatient.

"If you want the seal, you will have to take me hostage. Lord Henry will never forgive me, if I willingly give it to you," John said as Atem nodded.

"Go to the secret passage by the tower," Atem replied, watching John leave reluctantly, who guards following him. "Any guard with him will die... not my idea by the way. They just work that way for them for some reason."

John ordered the two guards to stay as he made his way to the secret entrance he was told to go to. When he was seen, the knights took him and tied him with rope. They searched him and found the seal under his hat. John was tied to the bottom rail of the stairs, Atem watching, sighing deeply.

"Listen, I really never wanted this, but I don't want you to get in trouble, because of me. If I don't get home, I'll never see my family again. I'm sorry for breaking into your home," Atem apologized, then left with his knights.

"The Lord has judged me today. While I had refused to show you any compassion, you showed me more than I deserved."

"Honestly, I don't have a reason to hate you. I'm just trying to get back home and I know you're just trying to protect your family. I'd be kissing the king's feet too, if my folks were involved," Atem shrugged, then showed a smirk. "My advise is to start having guards check this place, while you're off to church, or at least bring your weapons with you to church next time. That'd probably help you in the future. "Oh, and could you try preaching in English? Jesus didn't speak Latin when he was preaching. Even his disciples spoke in other languages when they preached to the world. That's why the Lord gave them the ability to speak in other languages. You can't really do a good sermon if nobody knows what the hell you're saying."

Atem left after that with John Morton raising two eyebrows and blinking. Atem still wondered if the pastors around here were _this_ brainless to know their audience didn't know what the hell they were preaching. He and the knights escaped through the secret passage and left, taking the weapons from the castle with them and leaving the castle in a mess. They did leave the secret passage doors unlocked for when John's knights find out that nobody is there anymore. They can at least go inside and free John Morton.

Everyone celebrated, though still had to keep moving, since they did vandalize a bishop's home and threaten the bishop himself. Atem chuckled at the thought, but knew he was in deep waters now. When the city finds out what happened, he knew he was going to be hunted down like an animal. Everyone would be after his blood now.

_At least Henry Tudor learned his lesson about trusting his seals to bishops._


	18. Captured by Jack Cade

**Here's the next one, which I think just might surprise you. I was kinda wondering how I was going to do Jack Cade, since he was never a Lancastrian or served for Henry Tudor (why he was a Lancastrian is beyond me). This was a good choice of character for Yami Bakura playing him, but I do feel like he should've been a Yorkist. In fact, I think Yami Bakura should've played a villain instead of Seto Kaiba. In fact, Seto could've been a Lancastrian and it would've worked better... that's just my opinion.**

**I'm going to reveal a historical character I think Joey Wheeler should've played as on the Lancastrian side in Duelist of the Roses. The reason is because the character Joey plays is the most random and BIGGEST facepalm I've ever seen. I will say it again: Seto playing a scientist, who's probably not even a Yorkist, Pegasus as Henry's step father, and Mai as Henry's mother makes more sense compared to the character Joey plays. Pegasus x Mai and being Yugi's parents is _totally_ _normal_ compared to the character Joey plays in this game... yeah, that random. Review please!**

Atem enjoyed breaking into John's castle and totally pawning him. He continually chuckled at the thought. He could tell that bishop was _so_ pissed when he realized his castle was being taken over by some newbie knight, who probably knows nothing about war or _anything_. He knew that had to be embarrassing for the poor guy, though it was worth making the effort of breaking into that castle.

Atem checked the Red Rose Seals he retrieved, which were four. As he smiled at the powerful seals, he heard one of the knights come up to him. It was Sir Harold.

"We have a bit of bad News. We just received word that one of the Red Rose Seals was stolen, while we were retrieving the first three seals," Sir Harold announced as Atem rose two eyebrows. "Henry Tudor has a search party searching for it. I believe it was in the hands of Frances II, until pirates attacked his ship and the seal was stolen."

"Who's Frances II?" Atem asked.

"He is the Duke of Brittany. He had sheltered the Tudor's, while he was in exile in Brittany, France from Edward IV."

"Now _there's_ someone I can see Henry Tulip trusting the damn seal to," Atem smirked, sighing slightly. He rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe he's Joey's reincarnate... or Duke's... either one could work." He then suddenly realized his situation and his eyes widened. "So... the seal is in the hands of pirates, whom we absolutely have no idea where they're at?"

"Actually, we believe they're around the shores of Britain, though nobody knows where spacifically."

"I suppose that's a good estimate to go by. I guess it's South we go," Atem decided, sighing in slight annoyance, though also in fear that he was going to fight against pirates and didn't know how dangerous they were around here.

Atem and the other knights traveled South for about two or three weeks, and this was by traveling with horses. Staying in hiding was becoming harder and harder the more South they'd travel. There were less tall grasses and trees to hide in. Very soon, Atem and the other knights had to conceal themselves in normal clothing. Atem, of course, had to wear one of those baggy hats to cover his spiky black hair and blond bangs.

The group camped often to hide themselves as much as possible, hiding their uniforms, weapons and everything. They did finally make it to the southern part of Great Britain, now having to search around for the pirates, who stole the Red Rose Seal. The really frustrating part is that Atem knew that these pirates were probably hiding themselves in towns or something.

After a week and three days of searching, wondering if he should go after the other seals first and worry about this one later, Atem and the rest of the knights were sleeping that night at camp, except a few of the nights that were supposed to be watching the camp. The fire was still continually blazing and crackling. Atem was under the blankets in his shoes, clothes and a leather jacket, since it was usually cold at night. That was one of the downsides about camping, the cold nights.

Without the few knights knowing, a dark shadow peeked through the tents, tent by tent, until it reached Atem's tent. The curtains opened and Atem suddenly felt a hand clapped around his mouth and nose, waking him up and making him jolt in a sudden panic. His hands were tied with a tight rope from around his back, his mouth was gagged, and his eyes were blindfolded. He tried crying for help, but no sound came out, especially since his nose was covered, and fighting back was almost no good.

A sharp cold blade was felt right under Atem's neck just as his nose was released. Atem was frozen stiff, trying to figure out some sort of way out of this mess. He was under his mysterious kidnapper's mercy.

_"Get up and move or I'll slit your throat before you can call for help,"_ a familiar dark voice commanded. _Wait _Ryan_? That was Ryan's voice!_

Atem did what this Ryan voice said, wanting to get to the bottom of this anyways. A part of him was fearful of what he could be facing and the danger in it, but a part of him was also curious. He knew this_ mysterious kidnapper_ had to be a Ryan look-alike. The only way to find out was to follow this guy's orders. What he was hoping was that this_ Ryan's voice_ could get the stupid gag out of his mouth. He swore he could taste the dirt from it. He hoped nobody's sweat was in it. _He already got sick in this time line once!_

After traveling a long walk, being yanked by a rope around his waist, connected to the back of a horse since there was clopping in front of him, and being yanked _somewhere_ for a while, the cloth covering his eyes was taken off. Just as Atem predicted, there was a Ryan look-alike right in front of him dressed in rubbish. In fact, the whole gang was dressed in raggedy clothing, most of them had scars and a few had missing limbs. Atem could only guess these were pirates. _Could they be the pirates that stole the Red Rose Seal?_

"Look what we got here, boys? The traitor of Henry Tudor! You're worth alot of money, boy," Ryan look-alike smirked as Atem couldn't help, but star at him sleepishly. Ryan look-alike, finding this annoying, took out the gag.

"Do you have a Red Rose Seal?" Atem asked as soon as the gag was out. For some reason, he wasn't that afraid of this Ryan look-alike.

"Why do you- Red Rose Seal?" Ryan look-alike asked, rubbing his chin. A smirk appeared upon his lips. "Sounds like it's of value."

"Yeah, because it's the only thing I got to get back to my time line that Henry Tulip forced me out of."

The pirates, including Ryan look-alike, burst out laughing. Ryan look-alike replied, "_nice nickname._ I think you and that _seal_ might be worth a fortune. I wish I could help you, but-"

"I wasn't asking for your help, and being that you don't know what the seal looks like, it's a red seal you stole from Frances II. Seem familiar?"

"Sorry, haven't seen it," Ryan look-alike replied, shrugging.

Atem smirked, "you're so lying!"

"What if I am?"

_"I know you are, but what am I?"_

The pirates gawked up laughing as Ryan look-alike blushed and glared dagger eyes at Atem, who just smirked a grin in reply. Ryan look-alike got out his gun and shot it in the air, the rest of the crew growing quiet.

_"Somebody doesn't like my jokes,"_ Atem smartassed sarcastically before the pistol touched his neck.

"Listen, I can just shoot you now and be over with this. After all, your bounty is for dead or alive. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot your neck off," Ryan threatened.

Atem instantly swallowed his throat, feeling the fear in his gut, which reached down to his abdominal area. He said, "I have some value besides your bounty."

Ryan look-alike just glared at Atem seriously, saying,_ "go on."_

"What's your name?"

"Nice tr-"

"_I'm serious!_ Look, I'm from the future right, I know valuable information!" Atem blurted out. That was the only thing he could think of, not knowing if this would be any value toward pirates.

"About what?"

"History! I know about your history! Who wins the war and shit!"

"Why would I be interested?"

"Because I also know the history about pirates, some of the most famous ones were around the European area like the Mediterranean! L-Like Blackbeard... probably doesn't exist here yet... but I might know _you_! I can tell you if you live or die or... something... I'm sure your own history must have _some_ value!"

Atem felt the pistol lowering. _Okay, so that got to him._ He didn't remember much about history, but this was the only thing he could come up with. Ryan look-alike smirked and said, "alright. I'll take your word for it. I could shoot you dead anyways. I'm Jack Cade."

"Um... let's see. I know that name sounds familiar... um..."

_"Just get on with it!"_

"I'm getting it! I'm getting it! I did a report on you! What was the title?" Atem wondered, trying to remember. Then, it hit him. "That's right! Jack Cade's Rebellion! You led an army of 5,000 against London. You made the king flee for his life!"

_"You're bluffing!"_

"No, I'm dead serious! Look, I don't pay attention much to History, but I do remember a few things and I remember one thing about you, including your fall."

That was when Jack's face showed a slight awe. He threatened, putting the pistol back on Atem's neck and saying, "_you're bluffing!_ You don't know anything!"

"It's _your_ funeral. Something happens during your victorious rebellion attack that caused for you to flee for your life, a bounty of 1,000 marks, just when you were about to be pardoned by the king. This action you took, during your rebellion, prevented your pardon and, if you find out what happens, you can avoid it. What's more valuable? Your life or bountiful money from me?"

Jack clicked the load from his gun, his finger about to push. His eyes grew serious, but Atem grew more unafraid. He knew Ryan and Jack were no different, Atem knew Jack was trying to pull a bluff on him. He wasn't going to let Jack take advantage of him and it would be no different from Ryan either. Jack finally lowered his arm.

"What's your price?" Jack asked.

"The Red Rose Seal," Atem replied. "I value my home more than my life, so don't think you can shoot it out of me. I want you to free me, deliver me the seal, then I will tell you what you should do and we can be on our way."

"Even if I did free you and give you the seal, how will you know I won't kill you?"

"As I said, I value my home more than my life. If you deceived me, at least I tried."

"What should we do, Captain," one of Jack's crew members asked.

Jack pushed the pistol to Atem's neck, Atem closing his eyes out of reflects, as he heard the trigger go off, but no banging sound. He opened his eyes as Jack put away his pistol and stabbed the knife, he used when kidnapping Atem, against the top of his shoulder. He cried in pain as Ryan continually cut through his skin down the shoulder... Atem was being serious, even through the tears coming out of his eyes.

"Very well, since you're seriously _that_ stubborn, I'll agree on the deal," Jack replied, cutting off the ropes and letting Atem land on his front, covering the wound on his shoulder.

Atem panted, wishing the pain to stop, and lying on the ground. Jack gave Atem a clean cloth to cover his would with, then retrieved the Red Rose Seal he held. He loaded his gun, then gave Atem the seal. Jack pointed the pistol at Atem's heart, signaling his crew to step out of the way, knowing how stubborn his hostage was.

_"Give me the information,"_ Jack threatened darkly.

"In Sussex, you were accused of murdering a woman with child. If you want the king's pardon, make sure you avoid any pregnant woman."

"And that's it?"

"That's it," Atem replied as Jack smirked and removed the gun from Atem's left chest.

"You're a tough one. Maybe in another time, we could be partners."

"We kinda already are," Atem smirked in reply before walking on his way. Jack watched Atem disappear back to his camp.

Atem pressed the cloth against his cut shoulder as he walked on his way to camp, which was a long ways. Before he knew it, he saw two knights on horses galloping toward him. He whistled to them and they stopped to his area. One of the knights leaped off his horse and helped Atem up to the horse to be ridden back to camp.

"What happened? Are you alright, sir?" The knight asked.

"Besides being captured by pirates and having a gun to my neck at least five times, I feel wonderful," Atem replied. It was not until he was at camp that he announced to the knights that he retrieved the fifth Red Rose Seal.

**A/N: Okay, just to point out a few things to you guys, before you start going though history, so you can _"correcting my history."_ Jack Cade actually rebelled against Henry VI, not Henry Tudor or _Henry VII_. In fact, Jack Cade died before Henry Tudor began fighting for his claim to the throne in the _War of the Roses_, though the war was going on during Henry VI's time. This is the problem I do have with Jack Cade being played by Yami Bakura in the game. While the character does fit him more than the other characters to their roles, it isn't keeping historical continuity. Henry Tudor was probably a baby when Jack Cade was doing his thing. In fact, I seriously think Yami Bakura's character should've been a villain. I mean it wasn't like there wasn't another Lancastrian character they could've chosen. I already showed a perfect example: Frances II. Another one is William Herbert (yes, he's a Yorkist, but so is Elizabeth of York. Not to mention he was a better character for Solomon to play than Jasper Tudor). In fact, what about Elizabeth Woodville, she was more of a help to Henry than her daughter Elizabeth of York! I'm just saying that nobody had to draw out of a hat on which character was going to play whom, especially since it's kinda insulting when you have some of the Yugioh characters playing really random roles.**

**Though, King Henry VI is quite interesting. He was actually the first and youngest child king to ever rule England. If you thought King Tut's age was shocking, King Henry VI took the crown as king at four months. Trying putting that thought in your head for just one second. Henry VI was crowned king at four months old. If that isn't bizarre, I don't know what is!**

**Oh, and I know Jack Cade isn't a pirate either. This was the only thing I could come up with. Sorry.**


	19. Arrival in London

**Here's the next one. Here is where you're going to see the Joey Wheeler one... oh my gosh! I cannot believe they chose him to play this character! You'll see why this is more random than the Mai x Pegasus and being Yugi's/Yami's parents. Review please!**

Atem now needed to gather the last three seals, which were in the hands of Jasper Tudor, Christopher Urswick, and Henry Tudor himself. The first person Atem needed to retrieve the seal from was Christopher Urswick, who didn't live too far from Richmond Palace, located in London. Atem and his knights only need to travel to Richmond Palace and make a few stops along the way. _Simple enough._

On their way to Christopher's house, Atem walked to Sir Harold and asked, "so, who's Christopher Urswick?"

"He is the Archdeacon of Wilts," Sir Harold replied, making Atem blink. "He works for the bishop of the church."

"I know what a deacon is. I'm just wondering why the hell Henry Tulip is trusting powerful seals to church clergies?"

"Actually, this one was the confessor of his mother and I hear that he's helping plot for Henry to take the throne."

"Okay, _that_ makes sense!"

"Here's a picture of him," Sir Harold said, showing a scroll painting of Christopher Uswick to Atem, who's eyes bulged when looking at it.

"_Now,_ this doesn't make any sense again. Why the hell is my best friend's ancient self a f***ing deacon. I mean, I know this guy is supposed to be helping plot Henry's kingship, but... Joey's a f***ing priest!"

"Deac-"

"_Whatever!_ At least with my other friend look-alikes I can see the similarities, even that John Morton guy! In fact, despite my ancient self's mother and father being the slutty bitch from my time line and the gay billionaire, I can at least see _some_ connection to their ancient selves. This... I don't see any connection at all. Like... what connection does Joey have to a freakin' deacon or priest? The fact he happen to _plot for Henry's kingship_? Frances II did more shit than this guy! It would've made more sense if Shadi's ancient self was Christopher whatever and Joey was Frances II. _I give up!_" Atem complained, moaning afterward as Sir Harold stared at him blinking. He sighed. _"A f***ing priest... wonderful."_

"He's a de... never mind."

Atem and the other knights made their way to Christopher's house, located at London. The downside to attacking at this place is, if word got out they were in London, they'd be in danger from the royal guards. Because of this, they decided to dress in normal clothing when entering London. Atem really hoped nobody recognized him, covering his hair with his baggy medieval hat.

This was the first time Atem had ever been to a medieval city with people walking around. He began wondering if he could pull of the _'attacking on Sunday'_ trick here too. Then again, Henry and everyone else probably already realized about that and prepared for that. It was still tempting to try it again.

Atem and his knights roomed inside the house of one of Richard III's spies. It was a wide two story barnyard-like house. It looked like straw was used on the roofs and the place was made of wood. Atem really hoped there wasn't going to be a lightning storm or the place could easily catch on fire. He and the other knights came to the house, Sir Harold knocking on the door. A woman answered, who was a widow in her 30's.

"Miss Katherine I presume," Sir Harold greeted as Katherine brought her hand for Sir Harold to kiss it. "Might I ask where we will be staying?"

"I'll show you," Katherine replied, leading the knights and Atem through the inside of her house. The room was small and seemed like a little small dining area. There was a small table and four chairs for guests. A fireplace was to the left of where Atem entered.

Katherine walked to the fireplace, digging her fingers under the crack between the stone floor of the fireplace and the wooden floor. She opened a trap door with a ladder that led to a basement or a shelter of some sort. Each knight climbed down one at a time. Atem had to admit that this hiding place was very impressive and wondered how this woman got something like this. He came and smiled at her.

"Impressive hiding place. I have to ask how this was made," Atem complimented.

"My father dug this when building this house," the woman spy replied, looking at Atem weirdly.

"I meant connecting the floor to the house. I notice a part of the house is very newly built. I worked with building castles and wood and know when something is older than the other. While the shelter seems like it is old, the wooden floor seem new. This is very impressive."

The woman seemed embarrassed and replied, "after my husband died, I was raising four kids. I made this to protect my children quicker from disaster."

"Nice and thank you," Atem thanked the woman before climbing down the ladder, the woman closing the shelter as she smiled.

Atem and the other knights gathered around to plan out how they were going to retrieve the Red Rose Seal from Christopher Urswick. His house wasn't too far away, very close to the church. The problem was getting to the house and retrieving the Red Rose Seal. There was no doubt that he would be prepared for an attacked on a Sunday, so using the Lord's Day was out of the question. Atem knew if _Joey_ was to protect something like the millennium puzzle, he would keep it on his person and would not care if his house got torn down.

The fact Christopher's house was just a simple townhouse probably prevented the idea of locking anyone out of the house, seeing that they could use the windows and each house was at least two stories high. Atem would have to face Christopher head on and retrieve the Red Rose Seal from his person. All Atem had to do was remember that Christopher, despite the fact he was a priest _or deacon_, was still Joey Wheeler. That's when Atem thought of a plan.

"I just thought of something," Atem said, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"What would that be?" Sir Harold asked.

"If Christopher is anything like Joey, he'd be _big time_ superstitious," Atem smirked as the knights looked at him with blinking eyes. "Meaning he believes in supernatural stuff that doesn't exist or exaggerates about the supernatural."

"What kind of _supernatural_?" Sir Ross asked, confused.

"Well, I mean there's supernatural as in taking me back through time, then there's the supernatural as in bringing back the dead or something."

"I doubt if anyone would believe in that. The only man who ever did that was Jesus."

"We can still make cool illusions," Atem said, everyone looking at him like he was insane. "I'll show you, it's really cool. Uh..." He looked around and spotted an eyeglass. He took the small candle on the desk and placed the eyeglass very close to it. He pointed his eyes at the small light on the ceiling. "Look!"

The knights gasped at the light as Atem moved the little speck of light around. It was easier to do inside the cellar, since the only lights to the room were the candles. Atem then replaced the eyeglass with the glass to his cellphone, making the illusion of the light bigger. The knights were all amazed by this trick.

_"Amazing!"_ Sir Tarus responded in amazement.

"And for the finishing touch..." Atem smirked, turning on the laser pointer on his phone, which showed a red dot on the wall, making the knights gasp. "It'd be so wrong not to see the look on his face when he sees this."

"How will your demonstrations be used?" Sir Joshua asked.

"When we find out where he's keeping the Red Rose Seal, those can be used to our advantage to flee him from the room he's at, so we can retrieve the seal. If he has it on hand, then we can use those tricks to make him think I'm demon possessed or something. _It'll be exciting,_" Atem smirked.

"Won't that be going too far, sir?"

"I don't call scaring the living daylights out of someone _going too far_. Besides, I've done this to Joey plenty of times and it never ceases to get old. This will definitely work."

"I would like to see how he'd react to that red dot thing," Sir Tarus smirked as the other knights chuckled.

"Glad I'm not the only one," Atem said.

"Are you boys hungry!?" The woman spy asked.

_"Starving!"_ The knights replied together.

"Okay! I'll make soup and bread for all of you!"

The knights were now hungry. Atem felt hungry too, never having a decent meal since leaving Rosencruz's castle. He really wanted to get home, so he could eat his mom's cooking again. It was only now that he felt more homesick than he ever had before. He really wanted to get home and tell his mom _"I love you."_

_Only three more seals to go._

**A/N: You heard it right people, Joey Wheeler plays a freakin' deacon/priest (he does become a priest during Henry Tudor's rule). While it is true that Christopher Urswick was rumored that he helped put Henry Tudor to the throne, that was only _rumor_. Even so, he wouldn't have done much. Probably the only thing he could do was make plans or donate money. Joey Wheeler would've gone down and dirty to help Yugi. I don't see him being Christopher Urswick at all, not by workmanship or character. As I stated before, I think Joey should've played Frances II. He gave Henry and his family a home and protected them. In fact, he helped Henry VII, because he and Jasper Tudor refused to submit to Edward IV (because he was fighting against the Yorkists and Edward IV was a Yorkist and Henry VII refused to submit to his rule and Edward IV was kind of an asshole about it. The irony is that Henry VII marries Edward IV's daughter... wow). Frances II was majorly involved with helping Henry VII gaining the throne and fighting the war. I'd normally not be this picky, but Joey's character was by Henry's side in the game and it just doesn't fit Christopher Urswick. It was actually Jasper Tudor that was at Henry's side, though Frances II was the one that saw Henry VII as something of value and helped him in anyway he could. That seems like something Joey would do for Yugi, seeing him as something of value and doing whatever it took to help him. I don't see him just planning things. On top of that Frances was kind of enemies with England, so that would also fit with Joey and how he used to bully Yugi. Now, if Shadi was playing Christopher Urswick, then I can see the connection. Shadi did help in planning Yami retrieving his memories, so it makes sense. **


	20. Breaking in Christopher Urswick's Home

**Here's where we finally get to the part where Atem and the other knights start trying to scare Joey. This will be pretty fun to write XD. Review please!**

Atem waited until nighttime for him and the other knights to sneak out to Christopher's house. There was light from the street lights, which were lit with fire instead of electricity. Everyone was in bed at this time, so Atem and the other knights could sneak to Christopher's home without being spotted_ and they did_. It took a while to reach the place, but Atem and the other knights just about reached it. Unfortunately, _reaching it_ wasn't the difficult part.

Just like Atem predicted, Christopher was _prepared_ for if Atem and the other knights were to arrive. The Lancastrian knights where guarding the house. Atem knew he couldn't just dress up as Henry Tudor and fool these guys. They were probably aware that Atem could dress up as their _"king"_ and the other knights could dress up as them. Getting inside the house was going to be difficult.

Luckily, Atem had a plan for something like this. He waited, lying his stomach along with the other knights. Five of them lied where they were at on their stomachs with their crossbows ready to fire, while the three other knights: Sir Ross, Sir Joshua and Sir Tarus stayed with Atem. They all crawled themselves quietly under the back of a buggy, all of them wearing dark brown clothing.

_"Are you sure this will work? We don't have any armor,"_ Sir Tarus complained in a whisper.

_"Your armor will make noise. We're to be quiet. This is also our only shot,"_ Atem explained in a whisper. _"Tarus, I want you to crawl on the ground and release the horses and other animals. Do it quietly, so nobody will catch ya, by my signal."_

_"Got it."_

_"I will be hiding behind the door of Christopher's room,"_ Atem said, then looked at Sir Ross._ "Ross, you will hide behind the window. When Christopher gets distracted and runs to get the guards, bring out the eyeglass, so I can do my magic trick when I join you."_

_"You got it, sir,"_ Sir Ross replied with a smirk upon his face.

_"Joshua, you take one of the horses and take Christopher when you get the chance. This is only if plan A doesn't work,"_ Atem tells Sir Joshua.

_"Got it, Atem,"_ Sir Joshua replied.

"Tarus, you'll know the signal when you notice Christopher getting out of bed," Atem added in.

_"I hope this plan works,"_ Sir Tarus glared.

_"I do too. Let's do this."_

Atem and Sir Ross waited for the two knights doing a full circle around the house to leave before crawling to the house. Atem quickly crawled as fast as he could quietly behind one of the windows nearest to Christopher's room. He climbed through the window and hid under it before the two Lancastrian knights came back around.

Sir Ross, being trained as he was, successfully crawled to and hid behind a small bush, which was in front of Christopher's bedroom window. He stood behind the bush as the two Lancastrian knights made their search with their lanterns, not spotting Sir Ross. He was surprised this worked, seeing that he was slightly doubting Atem's judgment that hiding behind the bush would not work. Though, Atem was full of surprises.

Atem quietly crawled to Christopher's bedroom, which was behind the closed door. He slightly opened it and began turning on his laser light on his phone to Christopher's bed. He could already guess that Christopher was under those covers. He covered the laser light and decided to see if this guy was a light sleeper like Joey.

_"Chrissy!"_ Atem whispered in a dark accent.

Christopher quickly looked around as Atem pointed the laser light at the wall, away from the door crack as soon as Christoper looked at that particular direction. He jumped from his bed, right onto the floor, almost making Atem burst into laughter as he turned off the laser light. He heard the knights coming in from the front.

Atem quickly and quietly climbed up the wall, using the two corners he hoped would stabilize him. He knew this was such a cliché way to hide, but it was the only move he could think of and it was a one time deal to see if this would work against middle age knights. At least Atem knew he _had_ a chance of pulling this off, since it was pitch black dark and the Lancastrian knights only had a lantern for light.

By miracle, the knights didn't catch Atem balancing himself on the ceiling with his arms and legs. They spotted Christopher on the floor, sweat pouring from his face.

"Is everything okay?" One of the knights asked.

"Y-Yeah... I thought I saw something. It was probably a dream," Christoper replied, fear in his voice. At this point, Atem could see this guy really did look like Joey, sounded like him too.

"Okay. Just let us know if you need anything."

The knights left, then Atem was able to carefully climb down. He smirked and turned back on his laser light at Christoper's bed before turning it off. The Joey look-alike looked around, then began running out of his room, not spotting Atem behind the wall. He smirked and looked around the room for the Red Rose Seal. Christoper had kept it under his pillow. He heard the knights arriving and quickly ran though the window where Sir Ross was. He was glad he decided to enter inside this house with socks on.

As soon as the knights arrived with Christoper, they peeked through the window. Sir Ross took out the eyeglass.

"I saw a red light right here! I-I don't know where it's from. I fear that a spirit has come here," Christoper said, Atem almost laughing at the idea. He turned on the laser light again, Sir Ross pointing the eyeglass at the wall in front of Christoper and the knights.

_"God's bones!"_ One of the Lancastrian knights cursed in fright.

"Lord Jesus, have mercy on us!" Christoper prayed in dear fright as Atem covered his mouth to prevent laughter. _This was so rich!_

Atem and Sir Ross heard the horses, chickens and cattle running a muck. The laser light as turned off. They both showed smirky grins as the knights and Christoper ran out the house. Atem and Sir Ross ran to Sir Tarus and Sir Joshua to signal them to get out. The four ran, avoiding the light from the lanterns and hoping that they would not be seen and only mistaken for animals or chickens. Luckily, they weren't followed.

Atem and the three knights ran to the five other knights, telling them that they got the seal, and then ran on their way out. They split to prevent any suspicious activity from anyone catching them leaving Christoper's house. Nobody was up at this point, so Atem and the other knights were never caught. They were all able to return back to their spy's place on time to get some sleep.

"That was too close, but it worked. I can't believe it worked," Sir Tarus said.

"I'm surprised I didn't have to go to Plan B. That was good," Atem said, sighing in deep relief. "I guess next is Jasper Tulip."

"Why are you refer their last name as _'tulip'_ instead of Tudor?" Sir Joshua asked.

"Well, he's for the red roses right? It kind of goes with rose, since tulips look like roses. It was also the only insult I can come up with," Atem replied noncaringly.

_"... right."_

"You think they've found out right about now that we're in the city?" Sir Ross wondered.

"Probably. Hopefully, they won't think to look under here," Atem shrugged before yawning loudly. "_Anyways, I'm tired._ Time to hit the hay."

Atem and the other knights began preparing for bed. They slept in the cellar, hoping to wake up the next morning and not be caught by the Lancastrian army. There was no doubt they'll be searching every house for any suspicious activity. Hopefully, they won't catch where the basement is located. That was their only hope as of right now.

Atem could hear the sounds of the knights searching the place that night. The Lancastrian army asked the woman spy a few questions, had the other knights search, then left. They could probably search this place again, but that was yet to established. For right now, this place was already searched, so it would only be searched again if their spy was suddenly caught as a suspect. Atem and the other knights had to hope that their spy wasn't _a suspect_.

There was also coming up with a plan to get the Red Rose seal from Jasper Tudor. He would be harder to retrieve the seal from than the others. He not only lived in a castle, but a castle _in London_. There was also no doubt that Jasper would be ready and heavily prepared. Atem decided to learn about him before coming up with a plan the next morning after lunch.

"Okay, I already know Jasper is Henry's uncle, but maybe if I found out what he looks like, I might have the upper hand. Many of the enemies I'm facing are ancient selves of friends I know. I might know Jasper as well," Atem thought.

"Well, if you wanna know what he looks like..." Sir Harold said, giving Atem a scroll with a picture of Jasper Tudor. He looked at the picture and his eyes bulged wide open.

"_Oh f***************************!_ I have to fight my grandpa too!? Why is this world so unfair to me?"

"He's the last one before you go to Henry Tudor himself."

"I'll think of _something_," Atem said, sighing and laying at the place where he slept in the cellar. This one would be one of his most difficult opponents to retrieve the seal from, his own grandfather.


	21. Preparation and an Alliance

**Ooooo, looks like Atem will have to go against his grandfather. I know this should be interesting, especially seeing he's going to be going to the castle inside the city that's probably not going to be empty. Let's see how this goes. Review please!**

Atem began trying to think of a plan to retrieve the Red Rose Seal from Jasper. This would prove to be one of his most difficult challenges and one that would put him closer to his death bed. Death would be worth trying to return home, but he still had to plan smart. The question was _how_ he was going to plan smart. It wasn't like he could easily hold someone hostage and demand ransom or something. Even if he could, Jasper would be prepared for that kind of situation too. There had to be _some sort_ of way to retrieve the seal.

Sir Joshua arrived with a small mug of beer. Atem looked to him and took the beer, taking a sip.

"Still thinking of a plan?" Sir Joshua asked.

"I guess Harold hasn't got a plan yet either, huh?" Atem asked as Sir Joshua sighed.

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"Didn't think so... there has to be a way of going inside that castle and retrieving the seal. I mean we went to the other castles."

"Yes, but the other castles rather invited us in or was not _entirely_ secure. Going inside Jasper's castle will prove to be most difficult."

"I couldn't agree more. There has to be a way to get in like... I don't know. Doesn't Jasper invite _anyone_ to the Great Hall like peasants or something?"

"He does, but the Great Hall will be guarded by guards day and night. Even going to the Great Hall won't be enough to get the Red Rose Seal."

Atem sighed, spouting out, _"wonderful."_

"I have News!" Sir Harold announced as everyone gathered around, including Atem. "It seems like there is a huge party hosted at Jasper's castle. I get the feeling that they're expecting Atem to go there too."

"Good! I need some sort of excuse to get the damn seal," Atem scoffed.

"It could be a trap, sir!"

"I know! I also know where the other Red Rose Seals are. Listen, I've got a plan to retrieve two seals."

"What's your plan?" Sir Ross asked curiously.

Atem explained the plan, the knights' eyebrows rising. Sir Harold asked, "are you sure this will work?"

"Absolutely, if we play our cards right," Atem smirked.

"I hope you're right. This is dangerous and there's no doubt we're heading for a trap," Sir Tarus stated.

"Well, I've surprised you before and I can do it again. Besides, I've been wanting to give _his highness_ a piece of my mind," Atem said, showing a glare.

_"Your _surprises_ are the only reason I'm still here,"_ Sir Tarus muttered as Atem smirked in response.

Atem and his knights were given dress clothes for the party, since they would need good disguises. While the knights were going over plans, discussing things, or playing games in the cellar, Atem snuck from the back of the house in regular clothes in disguise. There was _someone_ he swore he saw when first coming to this place. He was hoping this was true.

Walking around the city of London, through the streets and parks, he saw the person that he was looking for. This _person_ was walking down the streets as well, Atem walking alongside this person.

"I knew I saw you several days ago," Atem smirked at Jack, whose eyes widened, then narrowed.

"What do _you_ want?" Jack asked.

"An alliance. Let us talk somewhere private."

"Agreed," Jack agreed, leading Atem under the London Bridge. He began talking in a whisper._ "Now, what is your deal?"_

_"I will give you all the seals I have, after I'm done using them, if you help me retrieve one from Jasper Tudor,"_ Atem whispered.

_"I tried to kill you and you _honestly_ trust me enough to retrieve Jasper's seal?"_

_"It's only one seal you have compared to five of them that I have."_

_"You also think I would trust _you_ with this deal, if you have all seven?"_

_"You can keep the one you get from Jasper and I'll have the rest of them."_

Jack showed a serious and intense look. He sighed, then looked up at Atem replying,_ "fine. There's a huge party tomorrow anyways and I should be able to retrieve it then, but I'm getting it on my own. You will be retrieving the one on Tulip."_

_"I see you picked up a few things from me,"_ Atem smirked.

_"I liked the nickname enough to steal it. I am_ a pirate_ after all."_

_"We'll meet at the party and I want you to tell me when you have the seal. Also, stick with me, so we both know we're on the same team."_

_"I can do that, but if you're caught, the deal is automatically off, including our _alliance_."_

_"If I'm caught, I won't rat you out. Just wait for me. I have ways of... getting the job done."_

Jack smirked,_ "fair enough."_

_"Anyways, I better get going before we're found under here. Remember our deal."_

_"I will."_

Atem watched Jack leave before he began making his leave. He made his way back to the house, sneaking from the back and making sure nobody followed him. He walked to the cellar, the knights looking up with worried glances. Atem figured that they did eventually notice his disappearance, after he left, and wondered where he was at. On one hand, he probably should've informed them before leaving, but on the other, he did inform Sir Harold where he was going and that _taking the other knights with him_ would give out suspicion.

"We've got ourselves an alliance from Jack Cade. He'll be retrieving Jasper's Red Rose Seal, just like I planned. We'll be going after Henry Tulip's Red Rose Seal. At least this way, we can hit two birds with one stone," Atem announced.

"You have got to be mad to trust a pirate!" One of the knights declared.

"When were my plans not _mad_? I seriously think that we missed the last almost year I was with you boys. I think it's already officially declared that what I do is _absolutely mad_."

"He's right," Sir Ross smirked.

"By two days, there's no turning back," Sir Joshua said with determination in his voice.

"I hear that too many times. We'll go to that party and _pluck some roses_," Atem smirked as the knights just stared at him. He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" He chuckled, which eventually turned into full laughter from the other knights.

"All hail King Richard," Sir Harold cheered.

"You do that, I'll just stick with the Pink Roses," Atem said as the knights stared at him again. "That means I'm neutral!"

_"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ The knights replied.

Atem smiled, walking to the place where he slept, which was a stack of hay. He was so close to retrieving his goal of returning home. All he had to do was face Henry Tudor and settle the score once and for all. This would certainly be difficult, but knew he would succeed. He had to or he would never see his family again. His family and home were his goal. He didn't belong here anyways.

The knights played their games or discussed things. Atem could hear some of their interesting conversations, some where humorous and others were rather weird. He then heard someone getting out a very familiar game board. He sat up, eyebrows risen, and looked at the pieces carefully. _Of course Chess was around at this time!_ A smirk appeared from Atem's lips.

"Hey, who wants to see me kick someone's ass in Chess?" Atem challenged. The other knights started cheering and he was up against one of the knights named Sir Claus. "I'm the dark pieces. Let's see how long you shall live before I take your king as my prize."

"Bring it on!" Sir Claus smirked.

The knights cheered on as the two began playing neck in neck. It was fun and Atem kept beating almost every single knight in the room. Defeating Atem was probably the most difficult challenge they could do. Though, it was all in good fun and the knights were having a ball. Of course, time flew and supper came, so the game had to end. Atem knew he would have to remind himself that the next time he went back in time to bring a deck of cards to teach these dark age knights how to play Blackjack.


	22. Henry's and Jasper's Seal

**Now, we finally get to getting the seal part. Originally, I was going to have Atem get Jasper's seal, then Henry's but I figured it'd be too much of a hassle. Might as well hit two birds with one stone. It also felt cool to have Jack join along for the ride. I hope you like this. Review please!**

Atem and a few other knights walked separately in their dress clothes to the party being hosted at Jasper Tudor's castle. Atem knew he'd be running into a trap probably, so he made sure to get a large hat. He was hoping that this would be enough to hide himself from anyone recognizing him. Maybe, with his knights not going to this party together, nobody would recognize him. That was Atem's only hope.

There was a large crowd entering inside with men and women dressed in fancy clothing. Atem walked inside casually, looking around as he entered inside the Main Hall. He did spot a few of his knights, but not Jack. He was hoping he wouldn't spot Jack dressed up like a woman like Sherlock did in _Sherlock Holmes A Game of Shadows_. That would be so corny and cliché, it's almost _practically_ possible.

It was a good thing Atem was used to wearing tights and a thick vest over a long sleeved shirt. The collar of his shirt was beginning to itch a little, but he was fine other than that. He also wore a cape to make himself a little dressy. There was music and all kinds of food to eat on the huge table. Many people were talking among themselves about different things. Atem was keeping his eyes open for Jasper or Henry Tudor.

_"They're not here yet,"_ Atem heard a whisper, noticing it was from Jack Cade, who was behind him.

_"Did you get it?"_ Atem asked as Jack smirked, revealing the seal from under his vest.

_"Getting your seal from the other Tudor will be harder than it looks."_

_"Whatever it takes."_

_"You might be able to sneak in from the back to his room."_

_"Even if I do _succeed_ sneaking in from the back, I still have to get out and there's risking him calling his guards."_

_"I'll get my boys to help you escape."_

_"I thought you said that I'd be_ on my own_, if I was caught,"_ Atem smirked as Jack gave one back.

_"Honestly, I kinda like you."_

_"Thanks. I'll sneak out of that room somehow."_

_"His room will be at the left hallway upstairs at the second room of the very back to your right."_

_"Okay."_

Atem didn't know why, but he trusted Jack. Despite being a pirate, he showed to hold some sort of honor with those he partners with. It also seemed that Jack was able to trust Atem now. Maybe, even through time, there are connections that will always hold true. Atem's friendship with Ryan still held through time and that would never change in a lifetime.

Atem walked through the Great Hall, stepping upstairs, especially since a huge crowd was also upstairs. He leaned against the rail, keeping his eyes for when Henry or Jasper would arrive. He made sure to keep his face hidden, seeing the guards guarding the right and left hallway at both ends of the second story. He finally did see two men arriving. He stood completely frozen, seeing those huge bright eyes, that smile... _Yugi..._ well he _looked_ like Yugi anyways.

Henry and Jasper, who looked like a spitting image of Solomon Moto, walked to the party together. Henry seemed to be the more talkative one, being that he socialized with a huge group of people noble, slightly lower class, or whoever. He had a bright nature to him. It was no wonder everyone was willing to listen to him. He held a bright and wonderful presence.

Still, Atem had to focus on the mission at hand. He decided to head to the toilets, the left ones were for the boys and the right ones were for the girls. He entered the toilets for the boys, waiting for when the restroom would be empty. When he was sure the place was empty, he quickly slipped through the top small window of the restroom. He used the stones from the outside to climb up the castle wall. This was a bit more tricky than normal mountain climbing, since the stones didn't have alot of friction.

It took time, but Atem finally made it to the top of the castle, well the part of the castle he was on. He walked on the rooftop until he walked to the end with the tower of the castle facing him. He began climbing down, trying not to slip. This was the most difficult task to do, because climbing down was different than climbing up. On top of that, there was hardly any friction on this wall and Atem knew it. He had to look down to make sure he was stepping on the right stone that could give him a good hold. It was a good thing he took his shoes off.

Atem began moving to his left, moving to a balcony where Henry's room was supposed to be located. He entered inside, sighing and looking around. Just as he guessed, the Red Rose Seal wasn't anywhere around here. It rather was in Henry's castle, which Atem doubted, or Henry had it on his person. He decided to hide behind the door to the room. It would probably be an eternity until Henry arrived, but Atem could wait.

To Atem's surprise, it wasn't long. Henry probably forgot something or whatever the reason he needed to go in his room. As soon as Henry closed the door, Atem quietly put his back to the door, blocking it, and took out his _best friend_ he had been hiding behind his black cape. Henry turned and gasped, seeing Atem pointing a loaded gun, which he was able to retrieve from the knights.

"Listen _Tulip_, you can call me traitor, seeing that you already put me in this damn mess, but I'm getting back home and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get that seal you've got," Atem threatened.

"Fair enough," Henry responded simply, then pulled out his gun. "Though, I came prepared too."

"So, we both did. I have questions, but I want that seal, so how should we _settle_ this matter?"

"You do realize why Richard is wanting those seals right? He's trying to resurrect Britain's most fearsome warlock. The seals together will bring destruction on this country."

"Then, why did you use your damn seals to bring me here?"

"It was done through Simon, who is the only trusted mag that knows how to control this kind of magic."

"Fair enough, why did you kidnap me from my world!? I want to know the answer to that question. Are you _seriously_ this desperate?"

"Yes... I also knew there was a huge chance of failure. I _was_ going to return you back."

"Then, why didn't you have your mag inform me!? You know, that's kind of important shit."

"I assumed he knew. You killed him and now your chances of getting back home, without being killed, is a low percent."

"I wasn't the one, who killed him, idiot!"

_"It wasn't?"_

"No! Rosencruz arrived and I went with him, because he promised a safe trip home. His _men_ killed Simon."

Henry showed a glare only seen in Yugi when he was playing a Shadow Game against Yami Ryou or other enemies. At least now Atem knew somewhat _why_ he was announced traitor. Henry was probably told that Atem killed Simon. Henry crossed his arms and his eyes stood firm.

"I can't give you the seal. The risk of danger is too high and I won't let Richard succeed," Henry declared.

"That's too bad," Atem smirked, then pulled the trigger and shot Henry in the hand where he was holding his gun. He cried out in pain, blood pouring on the floor as Atem quickly pulled Henry's underwear, smirking. _"I knew it."_ He grabbed the Red Rose Seal from Henry's crouch, the same place where Atem hid the second key to Kaiba Corp. during Duelist Kingdom. "We really do _think alike_. I'll keep that in mind."

Atem ran to the balcony just when he heard the door to Henry's room open. He climbed down the wall until he was under the balcony. He knew climbing down was his only option right now. It was only two stories down, so it wasn't as far as climbing up the cliff from Elizabeth of York. He had to be slow and careful at this point, hoping that the knights didn't see him. They were probably going to look under the balcony as their first priority.

Atem finally dropped himself to the ground when he was sure he was low enough to not hurt himself. He ran around the castle to where Jack and his crew were waiting for him by the entrance.

"Henry's probably sending his knights after me," Atem said.

"Got it," Jack smirked. His men hid Atem with their bodies as he changed from a red vest top to a blue and black one with less long shoes, no cape this time, and a triangle hat.

Atem and Jack walked quickly from the castle walls right before the gate closed and decided to head out of London as soon as possible. Atem snuck through the back to the cellar and began preparing to leave London. The knights, who joined Atem to the party, returned as well when they heard the gunshot. The party guests did stay quiet, but the knights swiftly left the party before the gate closed.

Everyone escaped from London before the Lancastrian knights could make a search around the city. Luckily, there was a way to escape from the city, especially since most of everyone in London were at the party.

"So, now what?" Sir Harold asked Atem.

"I want to send a message to Rosencruz that we found the seals. Anyone got a pen and paper?" Atem asked. He was given a scroll, a feather pen, and an ink container. He wrote the letter to announce that he retrieved the seals, his bargain with Jack Cade, and about what Henry Tudor told him about this evil warlock. Atem never planned on siding with Richard III or doing anything other than getting home. If he was to get home, he needed to know what dangers he would have to face. Rosencruz was the only person Atem knew would be truthful to him.


	23. The Final Summon

**Hey, sorry for taking my time. I was trying to get out my new chapter of _To The Unknown 2: Beyond the Known_. If you haven't seen it, I highly suggest you check it out. You don't have to know what happened in the first one to know what's going on, since it should show you very soon of the important details of the first _To the Unknown_. Though, if you want to read the first one, you can. Review please!**

Atem rode on his horse with the other knights to Stonehenge. Atem felt very unsettle ever since hearing from Henry about what these seals could summon out. The knights were ordered to drop off Atem at Stonehenge to meet Rosencruz and return back to Richard III's palace to await farther orders. The knights did just that and Atem was able to meet Rosencruz at the very place they first met. Michael was found next to Rosencurz, who brought Atem's old clothes Atem was summoned in.

Atem dressed in his clothes where no one could see him, then returned and...

"I received your letter," Rosencruz stated.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I'm still pissed at Henry for the shit he did, but I doubt he was lying when he said that your king was setting me up," Atem said.

"I kinda suspected that too. That's why I studied more on the spell. I can see how Simon was able to summon you and why I was able to kill him off so easily."

"So, you think he might've battled against this powerful dark warlock before summoning me here?"

"And sealed him once again. That's why my men shot him right away. I _will_ stand my grounds against Henry's decision to use such witchcraft to force you into this world. While I understand it was out of desperation, that doesn't make his deeds right."

"If Simon had to fight that warlock, won't that mean the same for me?"

"Possibly. This is the main reason why I had to train you and make a deal with you to help us with this war. If you didn't, you would never be able to stand a chance against him."

Atem began realizing that when Seto made that bargain, he thought through every detail of it. Atem sighed and said, "you think I stand a chance."

"I don't know, but I did the best I can and I'm hoping it hasn't gone in vain. Anyways, we must begin the ritual. Are you ready?"

_"He better be,"_ Jack commented.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to fight for my way home. I'm not leaving going this far for it to be in vain," Atem promised.

Seto organized the Red and White seals all around the stones of Stonehenge. The earth suddenly began to quake and a giant beam of light shot down from the heavens into the middle of Stonehenge. Lighting shot all around the light as a loud booming noise hit against the ground. Atem fell on his hands and knees as he looked up and saw a giant powerful man with golden armor and a blue cape under red spiked shoulder pads. He also wore a red hate, and showed a black beard and a pale white face.

"Long have I waited for this day. You are the ones responsible for this! First, you dare to summon my sleeping brother from his eternal resting place, using him, and then you dare to seal him away again! UNFORGIVABLE!" The warlock shouted as Atem's eyes burst wide open.

"That wasn't me, it was probably Simon, who's dead by the way, since he did have to fight a warlock before I was summoned here. By the way, how the hell do you know that was me!? For all you know it could've been someone else and I probably summoned you to kill that person, whom you're pissed at for sealing your brother! In fact, there are two other people here, how do you know which one of us summoned you here! It seems more like you're just thinking out of your ass!"

"You better not be putting the blame on-" Jack said before...

"_Hold your tongue!_ There's no room for excuses! Nothing escapes my eyes!"

"He wasn't even talking to you and_ what eyes!?_ Bulma's mother's eyes were more noticeable than yours!" Atem commented.

"Silence! I demand justice! I shall feed on you and your kind... on every last one of you that exists on this miserable planet!"

"_Miserable planet?_ So now you're an alien or something? Is this gonna turn into some sort of _War of the Worlds_ spinoff?"

"Uh... Is this really the right time to joke?" Jack said, still nervously sweating.

"_Are you kidding?_ This guy seems like some sort of stereotypical villain wanting to take over the world, only he doesn't have the over-the-top villainy laugh that makes everyone want to roll their eyes! In fact, I might as well be counting cliché lines and maneuvers or whatever!"

"SILENCE!" The warlock shouted.

_"1,201,"_ Atem said in a monotone voice before the warlock began shooting lightning at him, which he dodged right on time and made Jack fall on his back.

"J- OW! GOD DAMNIT!" Jack cursed.

"It's up to you, Atem. You have to defeat Manawyddan Fab Llyr," Rosencruz said as Atem chuckled.

"_Right,_ how about I just call him Mandarin? Seems a more fitting name," Atem smirked as Rosencruz rolled his eyes.

"_Whatever._ Only by defeating him will you be able to undo the summoning and send you home."

"Got it!"

"Quit mortals! It's time to avenge my brother!" Manawyddan shouted.

_"539,"_ Atem said in a monotone voice before Manawyddan shot another bolt of lightning at him, who dodged it and rolled on the ground. _"Shit."_

"Prepare to meet your doom!"

_"Huh, 788,"_ Atem muttered with a small smile before running from the next blast.

_"At this point, you're going to be the death of us!"_ Jack shouted, seething through his teeth, while hiding behind one of the stones of Stonehenge.

Atem knew Jack was right. He had to focus on taking down Manawyddan, _Mandarin _or whatever he was called. The question was how would he be able to take down a powerful warlock? Getting close enough to him was a definite _no_, so Atem would have to try to use his crossbow that was strapped to his back. This might be his only chance.

Atem ran around the Stonehenge monument, hiding behind one of the stones to load his crossbow. He quickly turned, aimed and shot an arrow right at Manawyddan's arm. The warlock didn't see it coming, so when the arrow shot on his arm, he stepped back and was angered even more. Atem ran as Manawyddan ripped the arrow from his arm.

"You're dead meat, you little squirt!" Manawyddan shouted, throwing lighting at Atem, who was hoping that one of the lightning bolts didn't hit him.

As Atem ran far behind a tree, the warlock's lightning struck the tree and it flew and hit him right at his left side, knocking him flat on the ground. He gasped, seeing blood seeping out of his left arm. He quickly took one of his arrows, loaded it into his crossbow, and shot it right at Manawyddan once more. It shot him at his belly, but he yanked it off, Atem lying on his back and feeling the huge amount of pain in his arm. Blood started seeping from Manawyddan belly.

Manawyddan shot lightning right at Atem, a smirk growing on his lips, before a gun shot was made right behind the warlock. He angry turned and saw Jack with his pistol, who began running from the warlock's lightning. He was shot once again by Atem's arrows at his side. He was beginning to grow annoyed and shot lightning at Jack and Atem at the same time. Both of them dodged the attack by Jack running and Atem rolling over. Though, rolling caused more pain on his bleeding arm.

_"Yah!"_ Atem cried out, tears leaking out of his eyes. He _knew_ he didn't stand a chance. This guy was powerful and he was already on the ground with a bleeding arm he couldn't feel anymore.

_"No more of this!"_ Manawyddan glared before shooting more lightning at Atem, who rolled out of the way, as the lightning hit a huge boulder and turned it into chunks of rock. The pebbles were shot everywhere and a cloud of dust filled the area.

Atem's cough could be heard before Atem's eyes closed, no longer having the strength to fight. Another shot of lightning from Manawyddan aimed at Atem, blood still seeping out of his arm. He laughed maniacally before seeing his attack bouncing off of Atem's location and flying straight up in the air.

"_What!?_ But ho-" Manawyddan said speechless, then his question was answered when he saw a knight appearing with shining blue armor with gold designs, a matching shield and helmet, and a mighty sword. Half of his face could be seen as Atem's, Yugi's or Henry's face, only his body was behind this knight. "You must be the lad's monster spirit. I should've guessed."

"Wow, that is awesome sauce!" Michael shouted in gleam.

_"Maybe he _does _have a chance,"_ Rosencruz muttered, then clasped his hands together, closing his eyes. "I call upon the spirit of the one of light and power. I ask for thee, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Light shone around him as the designs on one of the stones of Stonehenge shaped itself into a Blue-Eyes White Dragon with three heads, then appeared from that stone.

Manawyddan gasped, hearing the roar of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as it swung its tail right at him and made him fly across the field from the monument. Black Luster Soldier walked up to the three-headed dragon, petting the third head's nose before hearing the warlock climbing up on his feet. Black Luster Soldier climbed on the dragon and grabbing the reins before drawing out his sword.

Manawyddan shot lightning from his two hands toward the two spirit monsters before Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon fired a neutron blast from the three mouths, being more powerful than the lightning from the warlock, and knocking him down. The three-headed dragon swooped down and the head on the right grabbed Manawyddan with its mouth, swishing his body left and right before throwing him against one of the stones of Stonehenge, only to break it in two.

Blood began seeping from the warlock's head before Black Luster Soldier jumped from the dragon and walked to the body of Manawyddan, then began trying to stab him before the lightning shot from his hands. Black Luster Soldier shielded himself with his sword as the lightning shot up in the air. He then slashed his sword across the warlock, which knocked him to the ground next to the broken stone of Stonehenge.

"Y-You think you can-" Manawyddan muttered, trickle of blood on his lips, before the sword stabbed right on his chest, making blood squirt out of his mouth before giving off his last breath. The warlock shone a glow around him and his body disappeared. Light began glowing all around Stonehenge, being that Manawyddan was sealed once more.

Rosencruz ran, retrieving Atem's body, then giving it to Black Luster Soldier. He cried, "take him home!"

"I will," Black Luster Soldier replied in a familiar voice. "I apologize for your involvement Lord Rosencruz, but you must give the seals to this young lad. The reason he was summoned here was to hide the Red Rose Seals in his time. This war and so much great tragedy prevented Henry from seeing the damage he caused to Atem. The last thing we must do is abide to his wishes, so your king won't get a hold of the seals and damage Britain even more than he already has."

"Are you sure this was the reason..." Rosencruz asked with such a serious expression. "Black Luster Soldier?" He knew the real identity of this knight, being that he knew that face and was the only one who knew how to fly Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"I am sure. Henry will see the error of his ways, I promise you. As of right now, you must trust me like you once did before and did not too long ago."

Jack was able to recover and overheard the conversation between Black Luster Soldier and Rosencruz. He saw the glowing light surrounding Stonehenge, then the Red Rose Seal in his hand. He saw with his own eyes and experienced what this warlock could do. He was powerful enough to destroy civilians, even himself, if not for Black Luster Soldier. _Was protecting the seals really what Henry was going for with bringing Atem here?_

"Wait!" Jack cried out. Black Luster Soldier and Rosencruz turned their heads. Jack slipped the Red Rose Seal in Atem's pocket.

"Thank you," Black Luster Soldier thanked Jack.

"Here is the rest of them," Rosencruz said, slipping the White Rose Seals in Atem's other pocket. Now Atem had all 14 of the Red and White Rose Seals.

"I will take him home and you flee from here," Black Luster Soldier advised, taking Atem's body, then walked into Stonehenge and laid Atem on the middle stone before he disappeared and his master began waking up just as he was being sent back to his own time.

It would not be until 10 years later that Atem would discover that his monster Ka was not only Black Luster Soldier, but Henry Tudor was the identity of this legendary knight. Henry Tudor had used the identity of Black Luster Soldier years later to protect Britain against its ferocious dragons, concealing his identity to prevent his execution from the previous kings, being that he had to flee from Britain during the time. Many had heard legends of Black Luster Soldier, who would brutally kill dragons and protect its citizens. Rosencruz was one of the very few, who knew the identity of Black Luster Soldier.


	24. Epilogue: How it Should've Ended

**And... TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS! I want to thank all of you for taking your time to read this. This is probably the hardest one I did. I personally think my best At-Em-Oh story is debated between Battle City and Duelist Kingdom. My weakest one would probably be_ At-Em-Oh Rebirth_, because there wasn't alot major going on and was more of a filler, if anything. _At-Em-Oh Inherited Memories_ was one of the only ones that was purely fanbased not counting the _At-Em-Oh Special Surprise_ one shot. If any of you plan on making a manga out of this, make any fan pictures, or translating this to a different language, let me know. It was a great adventure to make this story into something that has a fan base I really did not expect this. If not for all of you, I would not have continued onto Duelist Kingdom. In fact, I originally planned on just doing season 0 and ending it from there, mostly due to there not being complete scans of Yugioh Duelist during the time, but because of your support, I kept going onto Duelist Kingdom, then went onto Inherited Memories. Now, for the last chapter to finish this off. Review please!**

Uka soaked the clean rag in warm soapy water inside a large bowl, then began washing the blood on Atem's arm. The blood was still flowing out, which made Atem cringe in pain. Uka then placed ointment before dressing the wound. Atem had his right elbow on the arm of the couch, resting his head on his right hand. He was glad he was _finally_ out of that bizarre time line.

"There, all better!" Uka said as Atem stared at the dressing.

"Thanks," Atem thanked his mom.

"You know, if it wasn't for that wound and twelve-o-clock shadow, I wouldn't have believed your story," Joey smirked.

_"Gee, thanks for the support."_

"So, how long do you think you were in the middle of that shit for?" Tristan asked, who was standing across from Atem, leaning against the wall next to Joey.

"I don't know... probably close to a year. I'm probably technically 18 right now."

_"Damn."_

"Language!" Uka rebuked.

"Sorry."

"Also, how did you defeat that warlock guy?" Joey asked.

"No clue. I'm sure Rosencruz and Jack probably had something to do with it. I saw Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon before Mom found me like this, so _yeah_."

"I wish Ryan was here to hear that his ancient self was a pirate, and kidnapped you on top of that. Bet cha he would eat that up."

"Oh yeah, he would."

"You think you're going to be able to work tomorrow?" Tristan asked.

"Oh yeah. My arm isn't broken and I've honestly faced worse."

"What about those seals?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. I guess Jack changed his mind or something. Maybe it's better these seals are in this time line. Unless someone's done hardcore research and found out they were in Japan _somehow_, they might as well be coasters."

"Yeah, but the same could be said about the millennium items about a year ago. Maybe it's better to separate the seals, so that it will be harder to retrieve the seals."

"I think it would be hard for anyone to retrieve them now. I have a better idea," Atem smirked, taking the rose seals and putting them in the sink, then he got out his lighter and lit the seals.

"Honey, be careful!" Uka cried out before the seals caught on fire and turned the seals into ashes.

"If they could've done that, why didn't they do it _before_?" Joey asked, showing a slight glare.

"Because everyone in that time period is a freakin' dumbass. Seriously, you wonder why I was so pissed at Henry Tulip! I mean... it wasn't like I _didn't_ think he _had a reason_ to bring me or thought he was a diabolical villain. I did consider that maybe he was sending me to hide the seals or something, in my time line. Okay, I can see the smart thinking in that, but what I don't understand is why he never considered to try burning or destroying them. I mean hell, he has a huge palace with a huge hot oven made to heat up his bathtub."

"Maybe burning them wasn't enough," Uka thought as the boys turned to her. "Well, from what I've seen magic do, is there a chance that someone could use the ashes of the seals to return them back?"

"Well, I saw a warlock that can shoot lightning out of his hands... I don't know."

"Maybe Henry saw that, if there were traces of the seals in his time line and country, there would still be a chance of _someone_ retrieving them and using their power, even from the ashes. Maybe burning them here will make it harder for anyone to grab a hold of them," Uka thought, smiling then turning on the tap, letting the ashes from the seals drown down the sink. "Now, we have sinks and the ashes will now be going into the sewers, where people will less likely find any traces of the seals, let alone in Japan."

"Then maybe Henry Tulip is smarter than I thought," Atem smirked before him and everyone else laughed in response.


End file.
